Pretty Little Secrets
by wolfpull85
Summary: Embry finally imprints and then she is gone. Who was she and would he see her again. Denise Lange is a girl with her own secrets. Prologue inside gives better summary. Embry/OC. AU
1. Pretty Little Secrets: Prologue

Author's Note: I own none of the original characters, lets get that out of the way. Here is a little Embry Imprint story that I hope is a little unique, I tried to do a search to see if the idea had been done before but even it it has we all have our own takes right? Anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

Pretty Little Secrets:

Prologue

Its ten years after the events of Eclipse took place and things have changed a lot on the Olympic Peninsula. Bella, now just shy of her twenty ninth birthday, is a high school English teacher in Forks. She lives halfway between Forks and La Push with her husband Jacob and their six year old daughter Sarah Renee. Yes, Bella made the _RIGHT_ decision after the new born war and chose Jacob who is now twenty seven.

Jacob of course runs a garage, what else would he be doing? He stopped phasing a few years back along with Sam, Jared and Paul who all wanted to grow old with their wives and start families. With the Cullens out of the picture and less and less vampires around, a smaller pack is all that is needed in La Push. Embry and Quil stepped up and took over the pack which now only consists of the two of them, Seth, Collin, Brady and Leah.

Denise Lange is a twenty five year old elementary school teacher who moves next door to the Blacks. Upon meeting Embry at the beach he imprints on her and she in turns falls for him at first sight. But she runs from him and denies her feelings because she has her own secrets to protect.

~~**~~

Ok, Ok, so I know the whole 'hiding out in Forks' story has been done with Bella and Edward a million different ways but I thought I'd put my own spin on things and I think you'll like where I go with this one.


	2. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 1

Author's Note: Stephanie Meyer owns Bella and Jacob. If you like this story let me know and check out my other story "that pull". xxoo

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 1**

Denise…you're Denise…Denise Lange. School Teacher. College Graduate. You can do this. You can do…there's no freakin' way I can do this. I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom, I couldn't look at myself any more. I grabbed my bags, two suit cases and one carry-on. My whole life fit into two suit cases and a carry-on. They said I wasn't allowed to take anything else. No pictures, no old trinkets, nothing that would connect me to anything back in Indiana.

_Flashback:_

"_Momma, just take the picture already"_

"_Ok, ok calm down honey. But we have to get it just right, we want to look pretty for daddy right?"_

_Daddy, I loved my daddy more than anyone in the entire world. He was my hero and I was going to marry him some day. Today was my fifth birthday and momma was getting my picture taken at the fancy studio so we could give it to daddy._

"_You know how much daddy loves pictures, sweetheart, when you're old and gray and sitting with your grandkids you can take these out and show them how cute you were when you were young."_

_End Flashback_

Now I had nothing, nothing to remember my parents but the mental pictures I could retain. Nothing to show my grandkids, not like I'm going to live to see the day where I would even have children let alone grandchildren. I was alone, and I was biding my time. _He'll_ find me, I don't know how but _he_ will.

Andy helped me get my suit cases into the 'nondescript' black sedan that would take us to the airport. 'Nondescript', that was what my whole life was now. Don't draw attention to yourself Denise, don't stand out, be as flipping boring as possible. The less that people remembered you the better. They were doing this to help me, to save me, what they didn't tell me is that by saving me they would turn me into someone that wasn't me.

"Alright, once we get to the airport we'll go through a special security entrance and board the plane before anyone else. " I just nodded to the voice in the front seat.

"I know this is a lot to take right now but I'll tell you more once we're there. " There, where the hell was there? I wasn't allowed to ask questions. Just do what I'm told. I sneered at Andy from the back seat. It wasn't his fault, he was just doing his job but he was an easy target for me.

Andy Richmond, the US Marshall assigned to make sure my relocation goes smoothly. All I knew is that I was going to go whole up in some god forsaken place until this nightmare was over. Originally Andy was going to stay with me, go the husband/wife routine, but I could barely pass for the 25 year old roll I was playing let alone look like a wife. So Andy would be Andy Lange, big brother to Denise Lange. Of course this meant he'd be leaving me soon after he got me settled, then I would be completely alone.

I passed out once we got on the plane, I hadn't been out of the hospital that long and all this activity had taken a lot out of me. I remember getting on a plane in St. Louis, I remember getting on a smaller plane in Seattle, and I vaguely remember getting off that plane.

"Where are we?" It was just Andy and I now; the other agent left us in Seattle.

"We're about an hour away from 'home'. Once we get there I'll fill you in on everything. You'll need to stay in for a few days while I learn the town and you work on remembering your cover."

I leaned my head against the window and sighed. Home, this wasn't home, nowhere was ever going to be home again. I closed my eyes trying to hold on to the memories I had before I lost them forever.

_Flashback_

"_Honey, we're here." I creaked my eyes open and looked around. I saw a big white house with a huge swing on the porch._

"_This is our new house?" I asked in awe. I was only eight so everything looked ten times bigger than it really was. Daddy came around the side of the car and swooped me up in his arms. _

"_Yeah baby, this is our new house." He set me down and I ran to the front door to open it. I had never seen anything so grand. Daddy had just gotten a new job and momma said that with a new baby on the way this was a perfect time to move out of our little apartment._

_End Flashback_

I spent the next thirteen years of my life in that house. Birthdays, proms, driving lessons in the driveway, hell I even lost my virginity in the rec room in the basement, then moving on to college and coming home for visits. Then the night I came home and my whole world shattered.

"We're here." Andy said officially snapping me out of my own mind before my next anxiety attack had a chance to start.

Andy was a good guy. He had a muscular build, just shy of six feet tall. His dark complexion and New York/Brooklyn accent made him the quintessential Italian in my eyes. How people would think we were related I had no idea. Sure I was tall like him. About five feet eight inches but my half Native American background and black as night hair was a little too much to pass us off as brother and sister in my opinion.

He was young, new to the force but good at his job. I had no fear for my safety when he was around, it was when he would leave and I would be alone that I was worried about. I'd been taking self defense, part of my physical and mental rehabilitation. But I knew no amount of groin kicking or eye poking would be enough to stop the monster that scarred my body for life and took my family away from me.

I watched as green upon green flew past us. It was just about twilight, I could still see my surroundings, I was in freaking Yeti country. I was half expecting to see Big Foot come walking out of these forests and welcome us.

True to his word, about an hour after we left the small airport we pulled into another town. "Forks Welcomes You" the sign said as we rode into town. It was a small town, I was afraid if I blinked I would miss it. We pulled up to a stop light and the people coming out of the diner on the corner stared at us. Must not get many new people in town. At least we ditched the undercover cop car look and were driving an older Ford Bronco. It was an awful vehicle but fit in this town.

We continued through town and drove down Highway 110 winding and curving for about 10 minutes. Great, they couldn't even get me a place within city limits? We passed a road sign, "First Beach 10 miles" and then turned up a small one lane paved road.

"We're near a beach?" I asked Andy suddenly excited. He just snorted.

"Yeah, don't get too excited, the only swimming done around here would probably be in wet suits." I looked at him and frowned not sure what he was talking about.

"The water doesn't get very warm this far north Denise, even if it is August." Well great. Could I not get one little bone thrown my way?

The paved road was about a mile long we passed two houses along the way and then pulled up to where the street ended. There were two more houses at the dead end; one was a small white house with a picket fence and a beautiful garden on the side of the house. Kids' toys were laying everywhere and a minivan was parked in the driveway. Great I've got a soccer mom as a neighbor.

We turned into the driveway of the house that was across the street from soccer mom. It was a small one story house. Light gray siding and burgundy shutters on the windows, it was 'nondescript'. I sighed getting out of the car and looking at the house. Andy had gotten to know me pretty well in the hospital so he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Denise, I'll be here for three weeks, I'll help make this place a little homier for you. Just think of it as your blank canvass. Besides, the inside isn't as bad as the outside." Yeah right.

We were walking up the front walk when a small, old VW car drove up and pulled into the driveway next to soccer mom's van. Two very large, very loud dark men got out and started walking toward the house. I noticed the one with shoulder length hair, the one that had been driving, stopped and waved at us. I turned and walked into the house while Andy waved back.

"So, I'm in the middle of nowhere, but there's a beach so that means water and there are Native American men living across the street, do I get to know where the hell I am now?" The last place I recognized was Seattle and that was before the hour long plane ride and the hour long car ride. Did we go east, west, south? Hell we could have even gone north and for all I knew I was in Canada.

"You are in Forks, Washington." Come again?

"You are about 10 minutes from the Pacific coast, 3 hours west of Seattle. There is a small Indian Reservation about 10 miles away. Rainiest place in the continental US I'm told." He said with a smirk.

"Do you get some sick enjoyment out of that? Putting me in the worst possible place on Earth? Gheesh, couldn't I have had Hawaii or Florida, hell I don't even need warm but how about a big city?"

"Trust me Denise; you'd be easier to find in New York than you would be here."

"Ugh, can you stop calling me Denise, no one is even around."

"Ok, let's sit down and go over everything, I was going to wait until you settled in but it looks like you want to do this now."

I nodded and walked through the house. It was already furnished, and they did a pretty good job I guess. The front entry led directly into the living room which had a nice sofa and new television. I looked down the hall and saw three doors, must be the two bedrooms and bath that Andy told me I had. I continued past the hall into the entryway of the kitchen. Though the appliances were somewhat outdated the floor and cabinets looked new. I sat down at the small table that was in the 'dining room' off the side of the kitchen.

"I know it seems a little small Denise, but you'll get use to it." Andy said as he sat down across from me and pulled out a large folder.

"Just lay it all on me Andy; I need to know what's going on."

"Ok," he said pulling a lot of stuff out of the envelope. "Here are your new IDs. Driver's license, Social Security Card, birth certificate."

I touched each item and started to tear up. I was being erased more and more with each item he handed me.

"Don't worry Denise, once everything is over and he is caught then you can have your life back. It's all still waiting for you in Indianapolis. We have all your stuff in storage." I gasped, this was the first time I was told that they kept my things, I thought they threw it all out. I guess that was one small sliver of a silver lining.

"Alright then, here is a new credit card in your name, as well as a new ATM card and check book for an account at the local bank we set up. You will be getting paychecks from your new job as well as the small stipend you will get from us. If you need anything more than that you can let me know and we'll pull it from your savings account."

Savings account, everything was left to me after my parents and Roxie died, there was no one else to have them. The life insurance, the sale of the house, everything got placed in a savings account for a girl who didn't exist anymore.

"Alright, here is your story Denise," Andy said handing me a small report looking file. "And to answer your earlier question I will call you Denise even when we're alone. The sooner you get use to the idea the less likely you'll be to slip."

I started flipping through the report, I'd read it in detail later.

"One more thing, here," he slid something across the table to me. It looked like a name badge or something. "It's your faculty ID for Forks Elementary. School starts in two weeks, the Tuesday after Labor Day. Next week we meet with the school principal."

I laughed humorlessly, "I don't even want to know how you managed to get me a job as a teacher."

"Here," Andy pulled out one last item from the folder. It was a college degree; it was MY college degree from the University of Washington in Seattle. I laughed again. The truth was before all this happened I had managed to finish three years of college back home in Terre Haute. I wanted to be a teacher. Always had wanted to do that. Now I was going to get my chance.

"I still don't get it, what if I mess up, what if I don't know what to teach. I'm 21 years old for Christ sake."

"Denise, you're 25 years old, it's time you start thinking in those terms, you've graduated from college and now you are starting your first teaching job. Besides, how hard can it be? Crayons, alphabets, recess, it's kindergarten after all." He was laughing now, which caused me to chuckle. Stupid ass.

"Well, why don't you go take a shower and settle in, I'll get your bags then go into town and pick up a pizza."

"Sounds good." I said and strolled down the hallway. I opened the first door and found a decent size bathroom with a tub and shower. I peeked through the cupboards and found towels, wash clothes, all the toiletries I needed. Whoever they had put in charge of getting the house ready did a pretty damn good job.

I left the bathroom and opened the next door. It must be the second bedroom, it was small but warm and cozy with a double bed and a dresser. Both looked like they had been hand carved from wood. The door at the end of the hall led to my master bedroom. It was quite a bit larger and had an ornate wood bed frame, I couldn't believe the size of the bed, it was huge.

There were also the same wood dressers and night stands. It was cozy as well. In Indiana we a lot of local Amish people who would make wood furniture this beautiful, I didn't think there was a large Amish community out this far west. Regardless you could tell all the furniture was hand crafted.

Andy came in and I began to unpack the bags. I found a comfy pair of cotton shorts and a t shirt and headed to the bathroom. I heard Andy leave again and start the car. He better get a lot of food, I'm starving. I started the shower so that the water would warm and I undressed. As I turned to get in the shower I caught a glimpse of my back.

The cuts had fully healed now, no more stitches but I was left with four long scars running from my shoulder blade to the base of my back. The weird thing about them though is that they were bright red, the doctors said the color would fade over time, but they were also cold to the touch. I don't know what _he_ used when _he_ attacked me but it sliced right through me like a knife in warm butter.

I shivered involuntarily and stepped in under the warm shower. I hissed as the warm water hit my scars. I wonder if that would ever go away. It'd been almost 4 months since the attack. I spent those months healing in a hospital in St. Louis. They wanted me away from Indianapolis. As soon as the FBI heard there was a survivor they wanted me under lock and key. I was the one person who could put this guy away for good, if they ever caught _him_ that is.

After a few pieces of pizza and a boring night of reality TV I told Andy good night and I went to my bed with the file that he had given me earlier. I curled up in my huge bed and leaned against the head board. I opened the file and reread what I had read earlier but paid more attention this time.

Let's see, I was born and raised in Seattle. I was adopted as was my brother Andy, ah so now it won't be so far off that we're related. Our parents died in a car crash a few years ago. Not too far of a stretch there I guess. No other living relatives. Andy lives in St Louis and works as an accountant. I laughed at that one, the man screamed law enforcement not number cruncher.

Ha, they even had a romantic history in here for me. Let's see one long term relationship with someone in college; at least they didn't make me a slut. The next page was a list of rules I had to remember and stick to or they would move me again and I would have to start all over again.

Rule one, I could use my childhood memories if people asked questions but always use my new name and the names of my fake parents. Rule two, maintain anonymity, don't do anything that would draw attention, even from local newspapers or TV. No problem there. Rule three, most importantly, don't get attached to anyone. Date, make friends, but do not let anyone get close.

I sighed and threw the file on the floor and it slid under my bed. I guess this is what had to be done. I wondered if these people, Andy and his bosses, would be helping keep me so safe and hidden if I weren't of use to them. What would happen to me once I did help them find _him_? Would they still help me, could I go back to my old life, old identity? Would I be forced to stay Denise Lange forever? I drifted to sleep even though I tried to fight it.

"_Mom, Dad, I'm home where are you guys? Roxie?" _

_The house was deadly silent, it was only 10 PM where was everyone? They knew I was driving home from school tonight. I set my bag down in the hallway and walked through the downstairs. There were dishes still in the sink and a 'welcome home' cake on the counter. I smiled to myself. I love my family._

_I walked back into the foyer and started up the stairs. Ok maybe the folks would be asleep but Roxie would be up. I headed toward her room and didn't even hear so much as a radio playing. I slowly opened the door and it creaked breaking the silence. _

_I saw her small body lumped up on her bed. I started toward her and noticed…blood. Everywhere. Oh my god. I reached out a shaking hand and pulled back the covers. No, no, no Roxie, my beautiful little sister. I started screaming…_

"Denise! DENISE!" my eyes flew open and Andy was standing over me shaking me. Denise? Oh me. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked around finally remembering where I was. That was a bad one. I don't usually remember the details of the scene like that.

I've been having nightmares every night since it happened, no amount of sleeping pills make them disappear they just make it harder to wake up so I don't take them. Sometimes I see my sister, sometimes my parents. The worst ones are when I remember finding him still in the house.

"Thanks Andy," I said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and handed me a glass of water. I turned to look at the clock on the night stand. 5 AM. Well at least I slept longer than usual. I knew I would get back to sleep anytime soon so I shooed Andy away to go get more sleep and headed to the kitchen.

It took me almost an hour to make coffee, I couldn't find anything and then I couldn't figure out this fancy new coffee maker they bought me. After two cups the sun started coming out so I quickly changed into yoga pants and threw on a sports bra under my t shirt. I laced up my running sneakers and decided to go for a run. The paved road to my house was over a mile long, I could jog to the end and back and be back before I knew it.

I saw lots of little trails leading into the forest that lined our road. The forest was dense and overgrown but the trails were clearly used a lot. Well, at least I'll have plenty of hiking to keep me busy in this god forsaken Podunk town. I was jogging back up toward the house and I saw the same tall dark man that I saw last night. He was walking to his car; I slowed down so I could watch him without being too conspicuous.

He was a very attractive man, long black hair, tall, about six and a half feet I would guess. Muscles that went on forever. He saw me too and gave me a small wave. I waved back this time but couldn't help but notice the look of concern on his face. Why was he looking at me like that? I started walking now, winded from my run. I tried to look like I hadn't noticed him starring but it was hard.

"Daddy, daddy," I turned to find a small girl bounding out of his out with a huge smile on her face. She had long black hair like her father but her skin was much paler. "Daddy, you forgot your lunch."

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, why do you have to go?"_

"_Sweetheart, daddy has to go to work so he can spoil his little girl," he said laughing while patting my butt and sending me back up to the house where my mother was waiting on the porch holding my year old sister._

_End Flashback_

I blinked the tears away and noticed that I was still standing in the middle of the road. I felt Andy come up beside me and grab my hand to lead me back into the house. He knew I had these flashbacks a lot lately and that I didn't want to talk about them.

He waved to the neighbor and I looked as he got into his car looking at me with sad eyes.

I made breakfast and showered. Andy was going to head into town to do some grocery shopping and pick up some paint and stuff. I wanted to fix up the outside of the house so it looked as nice as the inside. Maybe some flowers too.

While Andy was in the shower I heard a knock at the door. I immediately tensed but then relaxed knowing that I was safe. I was safe. I was going to be ok, _he_ won't find me.

I opened the door to find a small brunette woman standing there with the little girl from across the street. I smiled at both of them.

"Hi," she said, I noticed she was holding a plate full of muffins. "I'm Bella, this is my daughter Sarah. We're your new neighbors!"

* * *

There's chapter one, hope you liked it. Please review if you did.


	3. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read Chapter 1. Hopefully you'll like the next one. I own none of the twilight characters...

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 2**

"_Hi," she said, I noticed she was holding a plate full of muffins. "I'm Bella, this is my daughter Sarah. We're your new neighbors!"_

"Um. Hi, I'm K…Denise, please come in." I didn't know what to do. Offer her coffee? Small talk? She came in and I lead her to the kitchen where she placed her plate of muffins on the counter. She was few inches shorter than me, with warm brown eyes. I would guess maybe in her late twenties.

"So would you like some coffee or something to drink? I don't have much." I felt awkward.

"Oh no thank you, I should have given you more time to settle in but I saw the moving trucks last week and we were just so excited when you finally got here. The movers didn't say much just that you would be here in about a week."

I chuckled, "I'll have to get use to the small town thing you guys have going on here. So people have been waiting for me huh?" So much for blending in.

"Not really, it's just we don't get many people coming into town, most run out screaming and don't come back." She said laughing at her own joke.

"Well, we'll let you get settled, but maybe one night this week you and your husband can come over for dinner? I'm sure my husband Jake would love to show off his grilling skills."

"That would be great, but Andy's not my husband, he's my brother. Just helping me get settled you know." She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Oops, sorry about that I just assumed." I just nodded and walked her back to the front door. She was a nice enough woman, I was glad that people were friendly at least.

"Not at all, it's an easy assumption I guess."

"Alright, well if you need anything, you know where to find us. And let me know what night you're free for dinner."

"Of course, thank you Bella." And then I waved a small wave to Sarah and closed the door. I leaned against it and exhaled loudly.

"Who was that?" Andy came around the corner showered and ready to go.

"Neighbors," was all I said. I didn't purposely try to be short with Andy; I wasn't ready to be nice to anyone really. I mean how do you watch your whole life disappear and then pretend to go on with a new one?

"Ah, well, that's nice. But I want you to lay low for a few days ok? Let me figure out who these people are. Shouldn't be too hard, I'm sure everyone knows everyone else around here." I puffed out a small laugh from my chest.

~~**~~

Andy had been gone for several hours, I didn't know what he was doing but I was bored. I wandered around the house nosing through everything, then I cleaned what didn't need to be cleaned. I decided to go have a look around outside.

There was a small deck off the back of the house through the kitchen; there was maybe an acre of land that my house sat on. Trees lined the boarder and I couldn't even see the houses down the road. I could hardly even see Bella's house unless I was in the front yard.

The attached garage had a mower and yard tools that I wouldn't have the foggiest idea how to use. I also saw a work bench with a few tools. Well, I guess the FBI were pros at staging a life for someone. Too bad it wasn't even close to my life I had just four months ago.

_Flashback_

"_When are you going to be home?" my little sister pleaded on the phone._

"_Roxie, I'll be home in three days, ok? Now I gotta go our sorority is having an end of the year party."_

"_Ok, I can't wait to see you though, you'll be here the whole summer right?" Roxie was thirteen and needed her big sister to help her deal with the new onslaught of boys and hormones and makeup. I chuckled._

"_Yes baby sister, I will be there the whole summer. I love you."_

"_I love you too, bye." I hung up my phone and my bedroom door flew open._

"_Big Sister 'Soulja', Big Sister 'Gaga' told me to come find you, Kappa Psi is planning to crash and she needs you downstairs ASAP." I laughed loudly at the thought of our Frat brothers crashing our all girls going away party._

"_Thank you Little Sister 'Squeak' I'll be right down." I looked around my now packed room, I couldn't believe that I was going home for the summer and then coming back to start my senior year. I couldn't wait for my life to start._

_End Flashback_

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard Andy pull up in that loud as balls truck. I opened the garage door for him as he started around the back to unload what he had bought. Tons of food, several gallons of paint and yes! Lots of flowers. They were perfect. I was going to question what a manly man such as him knew about flowers when he cut me off.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face, I stopped at a local nursery and the girl there helped me pick all this shit out."

I felt normal at times like these. Joking around with someone, putting away groceries, those feelings never lasted very long though. I was going to try though, I had to try, I couldn't let _him_ get the best of me.

I made lunch then Andy and I worked on the yard for the remainder of the afternoon. He mowed and trimmed while I sat on the sidewalk and planted my flowers in different pots. Tomorrow we were going to paint the front porch and shutters. It was therapeutic for me to do these things, at least that is what they said in the hospital. This is my life now might as well make it my own.

Andy was now next to me removing the shutters from the house.

"So what did you find out in town today? I want all the gossip," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well," he started, "turns out that people know that there is a new kindergarten teacher for the school, but they don't know much. They know she bought the house on Gates Rd across from the Black's." He motioned to Bella's house. "Oh and they know she's single and her hot brother is here helping her get settled, ok so I may have added that last part in."

I just sighed and started pushing into the potting soil with my fingers.

"Don't worry Denise, no one was all that curious, they are all really nice people." I just nodded and continued planting.

I must have been zoned out in the world of pansies and daisies because I nearly jumped out of my skin and started screaming when a pair of large worn work boots entered my line of site. Andy came running around the house and instantly stepped in front of me crouching toward the person who scared me.

"I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry, I thought she heard me walking up." The low voice said full of concern. I was still too shaken to speak; Andy on the other hand stood up and chuckled.

"No problem, she just spooks easily. Everything's ok, right Denise?" He said turned to me and helping me to my feet. I didn't miss the warning glance he shot me. I had to pull it together before this man thought I was a freak.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I spaced out. Denise Lange by the way." I said and held my hand out looking at the tall gentleman with the long black hair from across the street.

"Hi," he looked relieved, "Jacob Black, I live across the street, Bella wanted me to come over and introduce myself."

"Yeah, Denise said she met your wife earlier, I'm Andy, Denise's' brother." They shook hands and started talking about the house and the lawn work, whatever I went back to planting ignoring their conversation.

I was snapped back into the conversation when I heard, "Great then we'll see you tomorrow evening. I'll let Bella know." I whipped my head up to Andy who was smirking down at me. I got up and stomped over to him and whisper yelled.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"We're having dinner with them tomorrow?"

"Yes and your problem is?"

"You said lay low Denise; work on remembering your story. What about that. What if I mess up?"

"It's your neighbors Denise, they seem pretty unassuming to me plus you need to get used to being around people."

"Unassuming, that guy is the size of a freaking horse." I heard a chuckle come from the street where Jacob was just now crossing into his driveway. What was he laughing at? I let out a long sigh.

"You're right, I just don't want to mess up, what if I slip and say something I shouldn't."

"All the more reason to go to dinner tomorrow. I'll be there to help so that once I'm gone you'll be able to do ok on your own. Now let's get cleaned up and make some dinner, I'm starving."

We were at the table eating when I got an idea, "Hey Andy, can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow I have to make some calls and set up some things for you, but you can take the truck if you like."

"Really? Like by myself?" I was surprised he was going to let me wander off without him.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "I'm sure you'll be fine, just you know, lay low."

"What kinds of things to you have to 'set up' for me?" I looked down at my bowl of chili and swirled it around with my spoon.

"We've found a medical center for you. You'll need to drive up there once a week for therapy. Plus there is a doctor in the same building who has been filled in on your background and is going to take over your medical care."

I didn't like the idea of having to continue my therapy but I know I need it. I agreed and told him to let me know what he found out.

~~**~~

I left for First Beach around 11 AM. I packed a light lunch to take with me. I flittered out to the living room in my bathing suit and sundress covering it. I wanted to get some sun but wouldn't be taking off my cover up unless I was alone. I still wasn't comfortable with anyone seeing my scars.

"Well don't you look happy this morning," Andy said with a big smile. I know he hates to see me so down in the dumps, he was naturally an upbeat guy.

"I am, I'm excited to get some sun. I just hope the clouds stay away for a few hours." I said looking out the window toward the sky.

"Well be careful and have fun. And remember, don't be afraid to talk to people, just stick to the story ok?" I nodded and waved as I headed out to the beast of a truck.

The beach wasn't too hard to find. I just took the highway at the end of my road until it came to a little community called La Push. This must me the Indian Reservation that Andy told me about. The beach was just beyond the town.

I laid there on my blanket for who knows how long before I decided to get up and go for a walk. I slipped my cover up on over my suit. The beach was surprisingly empty. I figured with school still being out and it actually being a nice day that people would have been packing it in here.

I noticed a small bunch of driftwood piled up at the end of the beach just before the woods. I went over and sat down looking out at the water. I dipped my toe in just to test how cold the water actually was. It was freaking freezing. I jumped back and could have sworn I heard something from the woods, like a barking laugh or something. Was someone watching me?

I quickly got up and started for the edge of the woods. I know I know, my head was screaming at me to run the other way. You know those scenes in horror movies where the stupid girl does the exact opposite of what she should be doing; yep that's me right now.

"Is someone there?" I shouted barely walking into the woods. Nothing but silence. Great now I'm crazy. I turned around to walk back out and slammed up against a wall. I braced myself for the fall when I felt two really warm hands grab my arms to catch me.

"What the…," I started but then looked up and saw the most amazing man I'd ever seen looking back down at me. He was tall and dark like my neighbor, but he was beautiful. I mean like an angel looking down at me. His short dark hair hung down into his eyes a little bit and I wanted to reach up and push it away so I could look deeper into his warm chocolate eyes.

What the hell was my problem? I wanted to look away, I tried to look away but my eyes were glued to his. I suddenly felt the urge to crawl inside him and never leave. I'd dated guys and I'd had enough sex to know what my body was telling me but I had never felt anything this intense before.

My heart was aching to love him and my body was craving to touch him. I was so confused, who was this man and what the hell was going on? I had to get out of there, fast. I turned to move away from him but he grabbed my arm again and this time pulled me into his massive frame.

I squeaked, literally, and he laughed a deep, hearty laugh. "Hello," he said in a smooth yet husky tone that made me putty in his hands, "I'm Embry."

Embry, Embry…it suits him, only a god like him would have a name like that. Say something damn it before he thinks you're bat shit crazy.

"Hi, I'm, I'm Ka." Shit, shit. "I'm Denise." I said offering him a soft smile as I pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He grinned, a huge sexy smile and leaned into my hand.

I trailed my hand through his hair and pulled out a, leaf? I just showed it to him and he laughed. I finally noticed that he was barefoot and wearing only dirty cut off shorts.

"Where were you?" I asked. Seriously? Of all the things I could have said.

"I was in the woods, working?" he said more like a question than a statement but I didn't care because at about this time he brought his hand up to my cheek and began stroking it with his thumb.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I couldn't believe how bold he was being but more so I couldn't believe how much I wanted him there. How much more I wanted. I no longer had control over my body; it was like some outside force was calling all the shots.

I leaned my head back so that he could deepen the kiss. I felt his soft warm tongue stroke the outside of my lips and I opened them granting him access as our tongues danced like they were meant to fit together.

I moaned loudly and he took that as consent to move forward as his hand left my face and trailed down the side of my body resting on my hip. After what seemed like forever I needed to break for air and pulled away gasping panting. Embry took this opportunity to start mauling my neck. His kisses were leaving a blazing trail searing into my skin as he moved from my neck, down to my collar bone up to the other side of my neck.

"Embry," I breathed and moved my hands to his back stroking the muscles there. I couldn't believe how bold I was being.

"Denise, Denise my beautiful angel," he mumbled into my neck. _Denise_!

And then I snapped out of it. I pulled away from him and saw the hurt in his eyes. Like I had just slapped him across the face.

"I, I have to go." I started to walk away. I felt him beside me as I walked toward my blanket. I was so stupid!

"Please," he pleaded, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but please don't go."

"I can't. I have to go," I repeated without looking at his face.

"Don't," he said forcefully, "don't ignore what just happened, I know you felt it too."

I looked in his eyes and saw those sad milk chocolate eyes filled with desire and adoration for me. Me, he didn't even know me. And he couldn't, ever.

"I'm sorry, Embry," I said looking deep into his eyes, trying to convey what I couldn't put into words. "Good bye."

He didn't follow me to my truck. I turned briefly back toward the beach before I pulled away and saw him still standing there looking at me. I sped away quickly; I had to get out of La Push.

I slowed down the closer I got to my house and tried to wrap my head around what had just happened. I couldn't, I was too confused. For one brief moment I was me again, I was whole. I wasn't sad and broken; it was like he healed me. Embry. But how was that possible, how could one brief moment with someone erase the last 4 months of horror?

I shook my head and pulled into my driveway. I sat there composing myself before I had to face Andy. There were three things I was sure of. One, I had just fallen in love with a man I don't even know. Two, He felt exactly the same way. And three, there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it but pretend it didn't happen.

Heading into the house I was immediately greeted by Andy.

"Hey, were have you been? We need to be next door in like 20 minutes."

"Huh? What do you mean; we aren't supposed to be there until 6."

"Exactly, 20 minutes now go shower and change." He said mockingly scolding me.

It was almost six? I was at the beach for nearly seven hours? How long was I with Embry? God it felt like mere moments.

~~**~~

I'd been at Bella's for nearly two hours already and couldn't tell you a word of what we had discussed. I still couldn't get my mind right. I kept thinking about what happened at the beach today. I felt Andy keep kicking me under the table so I decided to try and focus on the people in front of me and not the man that was plaguing my every thought.

We were sitting out on their deck that faced the woods after eating a wonderful dinner.

"So Denise, you're starting at Forks Elementary in a few weeks?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited; it'll be my first teaching job since graduating." I got an approving node from Andy and it didn't go missed by Jacob who stared curiously at us.

"So you say your brother and sister?" He asked in a disapproving tone.

"Jake," Bella chastised and he looked sheepishly at her.

"Don't worry about it Bella, we get that a lot." I'm glad Andy was taking this one. "We were both adopted by our parents when we were young children."

Bella simply nodded and looked at Jacob who didn't quite seem satisfied with that answer, but let it go for now.

"So what grade will you be teaching then Denise?"

"Oh, um, I'll be taking over the kindergarten class for a Mrs. Kizer, I think."

"Yeah, that old bird is finally retiring." Jacob said and I giggled at him, immediately lightening the mood for everyone.

"So you'll have Sarah in your class then." Bella said stroking the back of her daughter who was sleeping in her lap.

"Really? Well, at least I know one of my parents who won't be difficult." Bella laughed at me.

"Yeah unfortunately though you'll have your hands full with a few of the other parents."

"Oooh, you'll have to fill me in on all the gossip before class starts."

"I'll do that and I'll help show you around next week too. " I looked at her confused. "I teach English at the high school, the buildings are all on the same campus, I'll be right around the block from you."

"Wow! High school huh? How do you do it? I could never teach high schoolers."

"Patience, Denise, it takes a lot of patience."

We went home shortly after. I thanked both of them for being so welcoming and decided to take Bella up on her offer to get together next week for lunch and then go to school for a tour.

"That wasn't so bad was it," Andy asked walking up to the front door.

"No, it was actually really nice. I think you're right Andy. I think this place might not be so bad after all."

"Yeah, well don't get too attached Denise, remember why you're here. I kind of get the idea that Jacob was more than a little suspicious. Be careful."

I sighed, I knew he was right. I curled up in my bed for the night thinking about Embry. I had to let that go, whatever it was. I'm sure I was just caught up in the moment. It isn't like I'd ever see him again anyway. I drifted off to sleep after finally succumbing to the tiredness behind my eyes.

_I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. The operator answered quickly._

"_Please," I whispered, "I n-ne-need help, b- blood, everywhere."_

"_Ma'am, ma'am where are you?"_

"_T-two Sev-enty N-nine Elmhurst" I stuttered. "Please, help."_

"_Ma'am, stay on the line, someone will be right there."_

_I wasn't listening to what she said; I got up and walked quietly to my parents' door. I pushed it open and entered slowly. Please don't let them be here, please. I got closer and noticed them both lying there eyes wide. No blood though. I reached down to shake my dad to see if he was alive._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," a sickly velvet smooth voice came from behind me._

I sat up in my bed screaming again. Blood curtailing screams. That voice, his voice. I would never forget it. I shivered involuntarily as I recalled my dream. Andy came running in and sat down beside me comforting me.

"Shhh. Shhhh. Its ok, I'm here. It's ok." He just kept saying over and over again. After a few minutes I was calmed down and sent Andy back to bed.

Three AM. Well, not as late as I slept yesterday but still pretty descent for me. I got up and got bottled water from the fridge and went out on the porch to get some fresh air. I sat down on one of the patio chairs and breathed a deep breath.

Looking out across the yard my eyes caught movement across the street. I snapped by head around to see Jacob standing on his front porch in just his boxers. He looked tired but looked like he was looking for something too.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me," I chanted out loud to myself hoping that he wouldn't notice his crazy neighbor out on the porch in her pajamas. I stayed there hidden in the shadow of my porch until he went inside. Why was he up at this hour? Had he heard my screaming? Oh god, he had, he came out thinking someone was being attacked. But there is no way he heard me scream. Did he?

* * *

Please review!


	4. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 3

A/N: SM owns her characters, I own mine. Thanks to everyone who's reading. This one's going a lot slower for me than the other one I'm writing but I'm still plugging along. Hope you enjoy.

Oh and One more thing before we start:

**I've been nominated! YEAAAAAAAAA!**

**The Silent Tear Awards have picked THAT PULL (My other story, you should check it out)  
**

I'm so excited. I'm so honored. I'm sure Tink had something to do with but however I got nominated I did make the cut into final voting so SQUEEEEEEEEEE!

Please, check it out if you have time and vote for the story if you love it.

It's under the **BEST IMPRINT** category.

Here's the site that the awards are on: http://silent-tear-awards .yolasite . com (Don't forget to remove the spaces)

* * *

Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 3

The weekend following dinner with the Blacks was uneventful. Andy and I worked around the house fixing it up more. We explored the small town of Forks, meeting a few people here and there at different stores and the local diner. Andy offered to take me back to the beach, I quickly declined. I tried to put meeting Embry to the back of my mind, most of the time it worked. Being a dysfunctional mess had its perks I guess.

On Monday Andy drove me to Port Angeles to meet my new doctors. I would have to come once a week for therapy with Dr. Sears and a check up on how my wounds were healing from Dr. Amir just once in a while.

On Tuesday Bella stopped by to see if I wanted to do lunch and the school visit the next day. I agreed. Andy and I had met with the principal that morning. I didn't know how much he knew, or how much Andy filled him in on, just that some friends in high places convinced him to hire me without even an interview.

So here I am standing in front of my closet deciding what to wear. This is only the second time I've really been in a situation where I was expected to play my new role as Denise Lange. This time though, Andy would not be there with me. What if I mess up or slip? God this was going to be hard.

I quickly throw on jeans and a nicer T. I figure everywhere in this town was casual so I am okay. I heard a knock on the front door and Andy greeting Bella. Show Time!

"Hey Denise," Bella is a cheerful person, of course she is her life was perfect. And I bet she just takes it for granted. Don't we all.

_Flashback_

"_A Car?! You got me a car!!" I can't believe it, a car._

"_Happy Sweet Sixteen baby girl."_

"_Oh Daddy," I jumped up and hugged my dad and mom. I am the luckiest girl in the world._

"_Of course, you'll need to take care of it, gas, insurance; it's a responsibility not a right."_

"_Yes daddy," I rolled my eyes at him._

_End Flashback_

I'd give it all back, the new cars, the expensive clothes, the fancy school, if I could just have one more day with them.

"So, um, are you ready?" Bella asked as Andy stared at me with wide eyes silently asking me to snap out of it.

"Yeah, sorry, space cadet I guess." I smiled lightly at her and then turned to look at Andy with equally wide eyes asking him to 'shut the hell up' silently.

"So I need to drop Sarah off at her aunt's house and then I'm all yours ok?"

"Sure," I nodded not knowing what to say. I felt awkward and out of my element. Make small talk, maybe you'll find something in common to talk about. We buckled into the mom mobile and headed out. I couldn't help but notice that we turn left heading down the road I took to the beach. I started to panic; I hadn't been there since I met Embry. Why are we going to La Push?

"Denise, are you ok?"

"Um, ha, yeah. Why are we going to La Push then?"

"Ummmm," Bella dragged out like I'm crazy for asking, "My sister-in-law, Rachel, lives here. She's watching Sarah." I noticed her look at me from the corner of her eye, probably wondering if she shouldn't just drive me straight to a psych hospital.

"Oh, that's nice." I said trying to recover and sound interested.

"So tell me about Forks Bella," small talk will help to occupy my mind. She perked up again and ignored the hissy fit I was having.

"Well, I've lived here since high school but grew up here during the summers when I was little. It's a great town. I thought I would hate it at first but it grew on me. My dad still lives here, with his wife Sue, my stepmom. He's retiring in a few months from the police department."

I saw how her face lit up when she talked about her dad. She really loves him. It makes me sad to think my dad was gone and he would never see me grow old, never see my children. Well that is if I had the chance to grow old and have children.

"How old are you Denise?"

"Twenty five, you?"

"Twenty nine next month, you look great though I would have never guessed twenty five."

"Oh? How old do I look to you?" Trying to be nonchalant about it but I was freaking out internally waiting for her answer. Maybe our cover isn't going to work.

"I was going to guess twenty two, maybe twenty three but be thankful, when you're my age you'll be glad you look younger." She said laughing at herself. I quickly let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Well twenty five isn't all that bad, I'd give anything to be twenty one again." I said laughing at my own sick sense of twisted humor.

"Wouldn't we all. We're here, I'm just going to run Sarah in since we're on a time crunch and you can't meet Rachel later when we pick Sarah back up if that's ok."

"Sure, no problem." I hadn't even noticed that we pulled up to a nice cottage style home_. I'd give anything to be twenty one again_, I thought to myself as I looked out the windshield.

_Flashback_

"_SURPISE!" everyone yelled as I walked into the restaurant. I looked around, everyone was there. All the girls from my house, my boyfriend Derek, even my parents and Roxie._

"_Mom, daddy, what are you guys doing here?"_

"_Like I'd miss my baby girl's twenty first birthday, now let's get you a beer, your first one right?" dad smirked at that idea. The funny thing is that I end up sending him back to his hotel in a taxi later that night._

_End Flashback_

"What are you thinking about?" Bella broke me out of my reverie and I sighed.

"Just thinking about my last birthday." Oops.

"Oh? Twenty fifth was exciting huh?"

"Indescribable," was all I could say. Indescribable because it hasn't happened yet and probably never will.

~~**~~

Bella and I had a nice time; we ate at the small diner I passed on my way into town. Of course she knew everyone there and introduced me to a few people. She talked a lot; I listened and found I was actually interested in what she said. It surprised me; she filled me in on her family and all her friends. There were a lot of them.

"Oh, and there are quite a few single guys in the schools, if you're interested of course." She tried to hide her smirk.

"Oh no, uh huh, don't start match making me just yet Bella," I giggled. I thought of Embry though and how perfect he was. I wondered if Bella or her husband knew him. What's it matter anyway. Leave it to my luck to find the perfect guy at the most imperfect time. Perfect Guy? I hadn't even spoken to him but somehow I just knew.

"Ok, no match making, yet," she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You're used to getting your way aren't you?" I asked shaking my head. She just wiggled her eyebrows at me.

We walked around the school's campuses. She showed me around the high school, stopping to introduce ourselves to anyone we saw. It was weird how easy it was to fall into my new roll. I found myself feeling guilty once or twice, like I was forgetting the old me, the real me.

~~**~~

On our way back to La Push I felt myself getting nervous again. I was being a total spazz; it isn't like I'm going to run into Embry. I mean the town isn't _that_ small. We pulled up to the cute cottage and I got out this time. I saw Sarah playing in the yard with a boy that looked a few years older than her, and a woman on the porch watching them cradling a baby.

"Mommy," Sarah came running and hugged Bella.

"Hello Miss Denise," she said to me. So shy, I saw a blush crawl up her cheeks.

"Hi Sarah, did you have a good time today," I squatted down to her height and she nodded her head.

"Paulie and I played in the sand." Just then a hulk of a little boy came barreling over.

"Hello, you must be Paulie, I'm Miss Denise." I extend my hand to him. He took it and giggled kicking at some stones with the toes of his shoes. Then he flew up to the porch where I assume Rachel was sitting.

Bella grabbed my arm "I think someone has a crush," she said nodding to the boy who was standing by his mom doing his best not to look at me.

"Denise, this is Jake's sister Rachel, Rachel this is Denise."

"Hey," she said just nodding to be because of the baby she was cradling.

"And this is my little William," Bella said stealing the baby and thus ignoring us completely.

Rachel offered me a seat on the steps of the porch and Paulie sat down between us staring up at me. Rachel rolled her eyes and mumbled something like 'just like his father.'

"Since Bella's off in biological clock land, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Rachel said laughing at Bella who was engrossed in smelling little William's head.

"Not much to tell, I've not been here that long, I'll start teaching at the elementary school soon. I have one brother, not much else in terms of family or friends." Got it really sounded pitiful when I said it out loud.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for coming to visit me in the hospital guys," I looked up surrounded by all my sorority sisters and Derek._

"_Of course," Anna, my best friend said. "Do you know when we can get you out of here?" They had been my sole support since my family died. I didn't have the heart to tell them that Andy was taking me to St. Louis the next day and this would be the last time I would see them. _

_I was a coward; I couldn't stand to see their faces when I told them I would never see them again and not give them a reason why. Everyone left to give me and Derek some time to ourselves._

"_Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, he really wasn't sure how to handle me since the attack two weeks ago. I started to tear up._

"_Just promise me you'll be happy." That was all I said and I think he knew that I was saying goodbye. I left that night, never to see them again._

_End Flashback_

I came out of my daze to see Rachel and Bella exchanging a look and some sort of silent conversation. Bella blushed when she realized I caught them. It was Rachel who decided to cut the tension.

"So, you like your house? Bella said movers came and set you up? That must have been nice."

"Uh yeah, I didn't have a whole lot of my own stuff so Andy hired someone to furnish the place for me. They did a really nice job." I tried to keep the conversation going so that they didn't think I was a total freak.

"I've got some really nice wooden furniture in my bedrooms and on my back deck. Do you guys have a lot of hand crafters around here?"

Rachel laughed out loud, "Not a lot, just three that I can think of." Bella's eyes twinkled.

"What'd I miss guys?" I said laughing to but at what I had no idea.

"Rachel's husband Paul; he owns a home made furniture business with two of his friends. They use all local timber from the forests." Oh, I laughed at the coincidence.

"Well, tell them I love my new bed."

"Ah that would be Em; he does all the bedroom stuff. Paul does dining sets and Sam does large pieces like bookshelves and mantles." Rachel added.

"That's nice, working together like that. You guys really have a great little tight knit thing going on here."

"Yeah we've been lucky though we've had our scares in the past, you'll see Denise, this isn't such a bad place."

We said our goodbyes and Bella placed Sarah in her car seat. Paulie came up and handed me a 'flower' he'd picked from the ground. And by flower I mean dandelion. He started to kick the stones again, "will you be back Miss Denise?" What a charmer.

"Of course, Paul and you know, I live right across the street from Sarah so you'll have to come see me when you visit her ok?" He got a huge grin on his chubby little cheeks and ran back to his house.

"I think you're going to be great with the kids Denise," Bella said as we pulled out of the drive. "I want to ask you something though, if you don't find it too pushy."

"Sure Bella, what is it?"

"You seem to wander off into your own world a lot." She was getting nervous to ask; frankly I was getting nervous waiting for her to ask. "Well, I was just wondering, what's that about?"

I started laughing because really what do you say to that.

"I'm sorry; I'm not very tactful am I? I just mean, you seem so sad when you do that, and if you ever need to talk, just let me know."

"Thanks Bella and I'm sorry I've been trying hard not to do it. Mostly I'm thinking about my family. Andy leaves soon and I'll be alone for the first time since my parents died. I know I'm twenty five but it's still really hard sometimes. I just think that if I kept remembering them then I won't forget them."

"I understand, and I'm sorry. But you're wrong about one thing." I looked at her like she had two heads.

"You won't be alone when Andy leaves, I'll be here. And so will Jake and just wait until you meet the group of monkeys he runs with. You'll see, everything will be ok."

And at that point, I almost believed her. There was something about Bella that was so warm and selfless that I could help but hope that maybe she was right. I trusted her and I was glad that I would have at least one person. Guilt ran through me again though knowing I would be lying to this person who just opened her life to me.

When we got home got home I thanked Bella again for such a nice day. She asked me if Andy and I would come to her Labor Day cook out on Monday, her send off to summer before school started. She said her whole little family would be there and I'd get to meet all the women, make some friends.

I had to politely decline because Andy promised to take me to Seattle for the weekend so I could get my fill of big city while he was here. Once he was gone I wasn't suppose to travel far or to large cities without him. So the asshole that ruined my life gets to go on his merry way and I have to be held prisoner in this 'town'. Doesn't seem far does it.

~~**~~

Andy and I spent a pretty mellow weekend in Seattle. The hotel was right downtown. We did the Space Needle thing; we did the Pikes Place thing, and all the other 'things' to do when you're playing tourist in Seattle. I even got to do a little shopping which Andy was a trooper about. I figured club clothes of a twenty one year old wouldn't be good for a twenty five year old kindergarten teacher. I'm no Erin Brockovich. It was nice to feel almost normal for a change. Well normal as can be with nightly bad dreams and random flashbacks to remind me why I was here.

It was Monday evening when we finally got back, around 7 PM and I noticed that Bella's cookout was already over. I guess with Bella and Sarah both starting school tomorrow they called it an early night. I was nervous and excited to get started.

Andy was excited to get back to St. Louis on Saturday. We had gotten pretty close, he really was like a big brother to me but he did have a life waiting for him back in St. Louis. He promised to visit often even if work didn't require it. It must be hard, his line of work, even if he wouldn't admit it I could tell he was getting attached to me too.

I stayed up late trying on different outfits to wear the next day. What do you wear to color squares and circles and read 'Where the Sidewalk Ends'?

_Flashback_

"_Honey you look fine. It's just school not a fashion show." My mom was calling from the bottom of the stairs._

"_Moooom," I called out in a whiney teenage voice. "Just school, how can you even say that?" _

_Doesn't she know anything? I'm fifteen for Pete sake. The first day of school is a big freaking' deal. I spent an hour on my hair and makeup, an hour the night before deciding what to wear, welcome to high school. I walked down stairs where a seven year old Roxie was eating her Cinnamon Life._

"_You look beautiful sissy," she said in awe._

"_Thanks baby, you look pretty cute yourself."_

_Mom kissed me goodbye wiping off my blush on the process. Parents just don't understand._

_End Flashback_

"Humph," I threw my new khaki skirt on the bed and stomped my foot.

"Are you trying to impress the kids or the parents?" I looked up to find Andy leaning against the door frame of my room.

"Shut it Andy, I just want to look nice. I also am trying not look somewhat older you know. Imagine the shit I'll get if the parents this I'm some dumb kid."

"Alright, I'll leave you to yourself loathing but remember, crayons, recess, calk walk." And with that he was off to bed.

I looked over my lessons, packed my lunch and set out my outfit for the next day. One AM, I couldn't hold off the sleep anymore and I drifted into my nightly reminder of the worst day of my life.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." His icy voice echoed in my head._

_I didn't even look back I just ran for the door. I was halfway out when I felt a cold sting run down my back and a gush of warm liquid follow. I fell to my knees at the top of the steps. So this is how I was going to die._

_I felt his cold breath on my neck. "Looks like you picked the wrong time to come home." _

_I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish me off but I didn't feel anything._

"_Dominic, we've been looking for you." Was someone else here? "Seems you've been busy." And then there was a tinkling dark laugh before a swift cool breeze blew by me. Then there was silence. I let the darkness take over_.

I shot up in a cold sweat. At least I wasn't screaming tonight. That would have to be categorized as one of my better nightmares. I didn't see his face, that haunting face or the blood, the blood is always what got me. After that dream though, I always stayed up thinking, wondering, was there someone with him? And Why? I looked at the clock. Five AM again, time to get up I guess.

~~**~~

I said goodbye to my last student on Friday afternoon. Well except for Sarah who always hung out with me the few extra minutes it took Bella to wrap up her classes and walk from the high school to the elementary. One week, my first week and it flew by.

I can honestly say that it went pretty smoothly. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. The kids were all great kids; I had fifteen total so it wasn't too big of a class. Surprisingly enough even the parents were all pretty cool, with the exception of Mr. Newton who was apparently newly divorced and felt the need to flirt with me every day when he dropped his son off. Ewe, who flirts with their kid's teacher?

I was busy picking of toys and books, Sarah was coloring a picture at her table. I couldn't wait for the weekend. I had to say goodbye to Andy tomorrow and I knew that would be tough but I could do it, I think I could do it, who am I kidding, I'm going to fail miserably.

I was in the supply closet putting toys in their right bins when I hear the door to my classroom open.

"I'll be right out Bella, hold on a sec ok?" I shouted figuring she was here to get Sarah.

I walked out of the closet and saw a large man kneeled over Sarah helping her with her book bag. I gasped and I felt my chest tighten and my heartbeat pick up. I would know that man anywhere, my heart would recognize that pull from a mile away.

He stood up and turned to face me with a big smile on his face.

"Embry?"

* * *

Reviews are always welcome here ;-)


	5. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I'm hitting a road block here on this story. Not sure which direction I want to take it so I'm going to put up shorter chapters hoping that as I write the inspiration will hit me. thanks to everyone who is still reading and I hope you like Chapter 4!! I plan on doing an Embry POV soon, one chapter explaining the way he's feeling, what he's hearing from Jacob all that goodness. Steph Meyer owns these characters.

* * *

Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 4

"Embry?" I looked at the man in front of me and was stunned. What was he doing here? Did he know I'd be here?

"Hello Denise," he said and I melted all over again. His voice thick and husky but soothing, I calmed instantly.

He was standing only inches from me just looking at me with a love and adoration that I didn't understand. The problem was that I know I was looking at him with the same exact expression. Once again everything around me blurred and my thoughts went all fuzzy. All I could think about is wrapping myself in his massive arms and not letting go.

Fortunately for my sanity Sarah started to tug on my pant leg. "Miss Denise, do you know my uncle Emie?"

I let out a gushing laugh, uncle, of course they are family, he looks almost as large as Jacob. I shook my head so I could focus on what she was saying.

"Um, no Sarah, I don't know Embry, we've met once though." I looked at Embry and he looked heartbroken. I wanted to make it all better but I couldn't. I started silently thanking god that Sarah was still here.

"Oh, well then," Embry looked a little angry, what was he expecting me to say? "I'll just be grabbing Sarah and getting out of your way. Come on Sarah let's not take up any more of this lady's time." _Ouch_.

He gathered up Sarah's things and I was afraid he was going to leave. No, I needed him to leave. This was a good thing.

I was so torn because I know what my heart wants but I also know there is no way this can happen. Sarah gave me a good bye wave and headed toward the door pulling Embry, her whole hand barely wrapping around one of his fingers.

"Wait." I shouted and ran toward the door. Something wasn't allowing me to let him get away, not again. He turned toward me and smiled a huge smile that could light up a night sky.

"Um, well, what are you doing here?" I guess that's not what he was expecting because he looked down and frowned.

"Bella has pep rallies after school on Fridays. Jake was busy so…" he started shuffling his feet and his hand came up to rub the back of his neck. Was I making him nervous?

"Well, that's nice of you." What did I think? I was expecting him to say that he knew I was here and wanted to see me. Well that's stupid; of course he's just helping out his family. I looked back up to his face and saw a soft kindness, he looked vulnerable and there was a youthfulness that I wasn't expecting.

So we're just both standing there saying nothing. But neither of us wanting to leave. I want to hold him, to tell him not to leave. Is it possible? Maybe if I talk to Andy he'll understand. He did say I could date. But could I lie to Embry?

"Come on Emie, I want to go home." Sarah started tugging on him again.

"Oh, um, well I'll let you get Sarah home. Good bye again, Embry."

"Denise, do you think that maybe, well," it was cute how shy he was, definitely had a different personality than the outgoing one of Jacob. Embry had a subtle sweetness about him.

"Yes?" ask me, Embry just ask me.

"Do you think that maybe we could do something, sometime?" Sarah was giggling, so was I.

And since my life is just freaking perfect, Andy decided that now is the right time to pick me up from work.

"Hey," his loud voice said from behind the wall of muscle that was Embry. He walked in quickly figuring out what was happening. He shot daggers at me and subtly shook his head no.

"I don't know Embry; can I get back to you?" I felt empty in that moment.

"Yeah," he let out a humorless chuckle, "I'll see you around." And with that he was gone. Out of my life again and I felt broken.

"Who was that," Andy demanded.

"Just some guy I met at the beach last week, turns out he knows Jacob and Bella. He was picking up Sarah." Andy eyed me skeptically.

"And you know him?"

"No." I said a little too quickly.

"He seemed pretty hopeful of asking you out and you didn't even notice me standing there until I spoke." Really? Humph. I was starting to get irritated.

"What of it? You heard me say no."

I grabbed my bag and headed out the school to the parking lot with Andy hot on my trail. Now he was raising his voice too.

"You know the deal Denise, anyone finds out and we have to relocate you, we can't risk it." I whirled around on him in the middle of the now empty parking lot.

"Need I remind you that YOU are the one that told me to mingle with people so they wouldn't think I was a freak?"

I saw Embry and Sarah getting into his old Chevy pickup. He was staring at me. Good thing he was a good 100 yards away so he couldn't hear us. But why is he looking at me with his brows furrowed.

"Mingle, Denise, not bond, no connections, no ties. I know it isn't easy but that is what you signed up for."

"HA! I signed up for this, that's rich. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you and your cronies."

I waited for him to unlock the truck door and turned to lean against it. Why hadn't Embry gotten into his car. I could tell he was pretending not to look at me. Could he hear us? No, there's no way. I'm so paranoid lately.

"That's right," Andy brought me back to his attention, standing next to my side of the car, "you wouldn't be here. You'd be dead. Remember that."

He knew it was harsh; he looked ashamed as soon as he said it but he was right. I just nodded and wiped the tears silently falling. As I climbed in the Bronco and shut the door I looked one more time towards Embry who was shaking violently. I hope he's ok. Andy and I rode in silence the whole way home.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Andy apologized as we pulled up into the driveway.

"I know, me too, I guess I just. I really liked him you know. He made me feel normal."

"God, Denise, I wish I could make this easier for you, but rules are rules. I'm afraid if you let this guy in even an inch it will go too far, you didn't see how you were looking at each other." I nodded and quickly ran into the house in case Embry was bringing Sarah back to her house.

"You want to leave for Seattle tonight? Stay in a hotel and then you can drive back here tomorrow after you drop me at the airport?" He must be feeling really guilty if he's offering up another overnight in the city. How could I turn that down?

_Flashback_

"_Honey, the plane is landing."_

_I shook the sleep out of my eyes and looked out the window to see the bright lights of New York below us. I looked over to my dad who was sitting next to me and across the aisle to my sister and mother who were also looking out the windows._

"_I can't believe it," I said bouncing up and down in my seat. Every year we'd go to a big city to visit. So far Chicago was my favorite but I had a feeling New York would be right up there._

"_You love your cities don't you baby girl?" _

"_Yeah daddy, I love the life, always something to do."_

"_You'll get there one day darling, I can see it now, momma and I coming to visit you in New York, London, Paris, big things are coming for you and I can't wait to see you get there."_

_End Flashback_

~~**~~

I made it back to my house a little after 8 PM on Saturday night. I was exhausted. Andy and I had a great night and afternoon in the city, but it was so tiring. I was hauling my bags into my house and I could have sworn I felt someone watching me. I looked around my yard and across the street to Bella's but saw no one.

Hell, Denise, don't start getting paranoid now. Andy hasn't even been gone one whole day. I needed to stay strong. I spent the night watching movies and eating junk food. It was 3 am and I still hadn't gone to sleep. I was afraid to; I was scared to be alone. I had never been alone before, ever. I walked around the house making sure everything was locked and went to my bedroom to curl up on my bed. It was the one place I felt comfortable.

I don't know if it was the fact that I was alone, or the fact that I didn't want to have a nightmare without someone there to wake me up but I slept in 20 minute shifts all night long. By Sunday morning I was more exhausted than I was the previous day.

So what do you do when you have the whole day to yourself and no friends? I went out back and pulled one of the lounge chairs off the deck into the middle of the yard. I grabbed a paperback that I'd picked up in Seattle and plopped down. Probably not a good idea to spend the afternoon reading when you're attempting to stay awake. My lids felt heavy but I kept my eyes on the words...for a while anyway.

…"_Miss, miss, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to find a strange man staring down at me. _

"_What's going on?" _

"_Miss, my name is Nathan Simmons, I'm with the FBI, I have a few questions for you."_

_I sat up to find myself in a hospital bed, pain shot through my back. Then I remembered, my parents, my sister, that sick asshole slashing my back up. What did the FBI want? _

_Hours later Agent Simmons was gone. I'd given my account, my description of my attacker. Now I needed sleep. I woke up when I heard the door open slowly. My eyes were half closed when I heard him._

"_So, you survived? That's no good for me dear child." It was him, he'd found me. He wasn't going to let me live. I'd seen his face. I was going to die. I started screaming, praying that someone would come in or hear me. _

"Denise! Jacob I can't wake her come quick." My whole body was shaking. Someone was shaking me. I sat up gasping for air and sobbing big wet tears. I couldn't talk. I barely recognized Bella's small arms trying to hug me to stop the sobs.

"Shh, Shh. Denise, you need to breath. Jacob I don't know what to do."

"Move honey, let me take her inside."

I felt two warm arms pick me up and carry me in the house. Jacob sat me down on the couch and Bella brought me a glass of water. Could this be any more embarrassing? Get it together, I thought to myself. I felt my breathing even out and I wiped my tears away.

I chuckled darkly, "um, thanks guys, I'm really sorry about that. I um…"

"Denise," Bella kneeled down in front of me. "We didn't mean to barge over here but we could hear your screaming from our house. We knew Andy was gone. I just, are you ok?"

I looked up to her caring, selfless eyes and gave my best smile. I turned to Jacob and saw grave concern written all over his face.

"Well, thanks, I um, was having a bad dream."

"That's an understatement," Bella mumbled, "does that happen often?"

"No, I, it was a weird dream," I hated lying but she would ask me what they were about if I said I had them every day. I looked at Jacob from the corner of my eye and I could tell he didn't believe me. He excused himself to go check on Sarah who they left in their sandbox to come check on me.

Bella stayed a few more minutes not saying much just helping me relax.

"Why don't you come over to my house, Denise. I'm baking; it's very relaxing and mind numbing. Might be just what you need."

"Why are you so nice to me Bella?" I mean seriously how did she not run screaming in the opposite direction from me.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean I'm a freak, I space out into wonderland, I have screeching nightmares in the middle of the afternoon. You don't even want to know how I treated Jacob's brother when he picked up Sarah Friday. I mean, if I were you I'd be avoiding me like the plague."

She laughed a little, "First of all, you're not a freak. You've obviously got some stuff you're dealing with but who hasn't been there at some time," I noticed her eyes glaze over like she was having her own memory about something.

"Secondly, Sarah adores you and children have an uncanny ability to sense the good in people. Now, how about it. Let's go make some cookies." I nodded as she took my hand and we walked outside. I never had a big sister, but in that moment I felt I did.

"By the way," she said as we passed through her front door. "Embry is not related to us, technically. He's Jacob's best friend, well one of two, and yes, I've heard all about how you shot him down on Friday." I looked at her to make sure she wasn't upset at that but she had a sly smirk on her face so I knew we were ok.

"Yeah, well. I didn't want to, well I mean, I would have. Argh, I don't know what I'm saying."

"I know, I've been there," she looked at me knowingly, could she possibly? "Can't fight fate Denise, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm not, I mean. Bella, I can't. I can't date, I don't date. It isn't possible." I sighed and hung my head. What I wouldn't give for that to be different. Embry was so warm and welcoming, he'd fix me, but I couldn't.

She started rubbing circles on my back. "Don't worry Denise, you'll be fine. Just do what your heart tells you."

"That's the problem Bella, my heart knows what it wants to do, I just can't. I can't explain it but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Denise, but don't let whatever is hanging you up from your past dictate your future. Now enough with that talk, let's get started."

Jacob came in the kitchen right then and the subject was dropped but I couldn't help notice the cautious looks he was giving me. Like he was putting a puzzle together.

* * *

Please review.


	6. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 5

Author Note: Thanks again to everyone who keeps reviewing and tuning in. Glad you guys are sticking with me and the story. Always good to see when new folks find the story too. So exciting!!!! Here's chapter 5 Enjoy!!!

As always, I own nothing.

* * *

Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 5

My second week at school was more of the same, the kids were great, and the parents were nice. Mr. Newton was relentless. Seriously, I would have to figure out how to deal with him. I was sitting at my desk on Friday afternoon, all the kids had gone home and Sarah was quietly putting a puzzle together. My stomach was in knots, I knew it was because I was expecting Embry to walk through the door again. Expecting and hoping. I still hadn't been able to get him out of my head. This wasn't just a passing crush.

At five after three the door to my room flew open. I jumped in my seat and looked to the door. Jacob. I felt a wave a disappointment rush over me and I slumped back down in my chair.

"Sorry I'm late, got here as soon as I could," I looked up and offered my best smile, he was covered in grease, must have come from work.

"Daddy!" At least one of us was happy to see him.

"Hey baby girl, you ready to go?" She nodded and hopped up into his arms. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked coyly. I started to stutter like an idiot. To which he just laughed.

"Don't laugh at me Jacob, and no I wasn't. Well. Maybe."

"Can't keep hoping for something you keep fighting Denise." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know Jacob, I know."

"Well anyway, thanks for staying with her. Don't tell Bella I was late okay?" Then he winked. I laughed out loud and just nodded. I grabbed my stuff and stopped off at the video store on the way home. The plan was to spend my first lonely weekend catching up on movies I'd been meaning to watch.

I managed to have somewhat decent nights this week, well on a scale of 1 to 10, ten being deathly terrorized and one being only slightly, most of my dreams this week were ranging around a three. Some the hospital scene, some the one where he attacked me. All playing little clips of that night.

Andy called Saturday morning to check in on how my first week alone went. We talked for about an hour. I knew I was keeping him but it was nice to have someone to talk to.

"Why don't you go see what Bella is doing?"

"Because I can't just barge in on her."

"Denise, she thinks of you as a friend. Friends pop in on each other. Just see if she wants to do something tonight or tomorrow. "

"Yeah maybe," of course I had no intention of doing such things. She had a life, a family, friends, it was one thing to hang out when she asked me but I wasn't about to ask her to make time for me.

"Well, you could always take that Mike character up on his offer." He started laughing but was deadly serious.

"Andy, he's a parent, besides, he's a little too 'I'm a stud' for me."

"One date, Denise, not marriage, it'll get you out of the house for a little. Anyway, it'd be a good thing that you don't like him. No worries of getting attached." Right, only one person would pose that threat.

"So I can accept dates from indecent men because I have no attraction to them but someone I really like and I have to follow your rules. You know, that's somewhat of a contradiction." Andy just sighed at me.

"I just meant use it as a chance to get out of the house and meet people. I'm sorry that I put these constraints on you. Have you, you know…seen that guy."

"No dear 'brother' I've not. Not that I have to try too hard to avoid him, I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see." Unfortunately. No, it was a good thing that he wasn't interested.

"Not likely, 'little sister' but it's for the best really. You know I don't do these things to torture you right."

"Yeah, whatever. So when will you be back out?"

"I was thinking next month, in about two or three weeks, so in the meantime…maybe get out. Offer Mr. Newton private tutoring." He laughed at his own joke, maybe he was right though.

"Maybe, I guess it wouldn't hurt. But he's so much older than me. He's got to be almost thirty."

"Yeah but you're twenty five." I moaned and rolled my eyes.

"Alright Andy, I'll let you go, talk to you soon okay?"

"Sure thing little sis, hang in there."

I hung up from Andy and went back in the living room to continue my movie marathon from last night. Let's see 'Pineapple Express' or 'Doubt' I opted for light and funny and popped in the DVD. About halfway through the movie I heard a small, quiet knock on my door. I opened my door and looked down at my visitor.

"Paulie. What's up little man?" He blushed profusely and started twirling his hands together.

"Um, hi Miss Denise, um Bella told me I could come over here and ask if you wanted to come over." He was too cute.

"Really, what are you guys doing over there?"

"Well, its Bella's birthday and mommy and dad came over and I asked if I could come get you." He looked up to me from under his lashes. How could I say no to that?

"I would be honored to come over." I slipped on my shoes, gave myself a once over in the mirror and walked out on the porch with him. I offered him my hand to walk across the road and he quickly took it looking up at me with a bright smile.

"Thank you for thinking of me Paulie, that was very nice of you." He just giggled and squeezed my hand tighter pulling me to the back yard. I noticed a lot of cars in the drive way and realized that maybe it wasn't just Rachel's family that was there.

As we rounded the corner to the back yard I asked, "Paulie honey, how many people are here?"

"Everyone." He stated simply and pulled my hand harder. We rounded the corner and everyone got quiet, like pin drop quiet. Oh shit.

"Ha. Um," I looked around the yard full of strangers hoping to find Bella in the crowd. Hell I would even take Jacob at this point. I felt myself squeezing Paulie's hand hard and move him to stand in front of me. They won't attack when I've got one of their own right?

"Denise!" Oh god, thank you Jesus. Bella came running over and embraced me in a hug.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist if I had Paulie come get you." She whispered to me and she pulled away. She grabbed my hand from Paulie who frowned but quickly ran over to a very large, scary looking man.

Bella led me around to every person at the party making quick introductions. I got a few nods and some handshakes but mostly just curious stares. Paul, the big scary one as it turned out, was the first one to speak to me.

"So, I hear you've won over the hearts of a few of your guys." What was that suppose to mean? I heard a few chuckles and looked at him confused. "Well Paulie seems to be quite taken with you; he hasn't stopped talking about you since you met."

"Oh, well, he's a very nice boy," I looked down at the child wrapped around his father's leg and winked. He giggled and ran off to a group of kids playing on the swing set. Okaaayyy now what do we talk about? As if sensing my awkwardness, Bella asked me to come inside and help her grab some drinks.

I felt all eyes on me as I moved across the yard. Once inside I got a water out of the fridge and slammed it on the counter.

"Bella, how could you do that to me?"

"What?" She asked in a fake innocence.

"Bella, do they all know, I mean about the Embry thing? About my freak out dreams? I mean sheesh; your own husband doesn't even like me and you use the innocent to drag me over here so all of Embry's other family members can hate me too." I started panting trying to keep the panic at bay.

"Denise," Bella practically yelled out of surprise. "Yes, they know that you and Embry have…met. But I haven't said anything about anything okay? And Jake likes you, he's just, he's a worrier is all. It's his nature."

"So he's worried…about us…being friends?"

"No, he's worried about you actually," I just looked at her in amazement. "He worries that you aren't okay, that you're going through things alone that you shouldn't be." Oh, perceptive little bastard isn't he.

"Bella, I'm fine really, I just…" I was interrupted by a large bellowing voice coming through the front door.

"Bells, Bells, where the hells…ha…is the birthday girl?" Bella rolled her eyes and I shrunk into the corner of the counter trying to be invisible.

"Hey Quil, in here." Another huge man came through the door. What are they feeding the boys down here? Quil, I guess it was, picked up Bella and twirled her around singing happy birthday to her. Suddenly he noticed I was in the room. Double Damn.

"Who's this?" he asked putting Bella down.

"Quil, this is my neighbor Denise, Denise, this is one of Jake's closest friends." He got a huge grin on his face when he heard who I was, well better than the silence I was getting outside.

"Denise?" he said moving into my personal space in three steps, "The Denise?"

"I guess so." I said looking to Bella for help. Then I was picked up in a big bear hug and twirled around. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. I heard someone clear their throat and turned my head to see Embry standing there. He looked perfect. Quil set me down and I involuntarily took two steps toward him before I stopped myself.

He must have noticed this because he got a big smirk on his face. So cute.

"So, I'm just going to take these outside," Bella motioned to a tray of drinks, "Quil, some help."

"Are you kidding Bells, you can't expect me to leave now," he said looking between Embry and I.

"Quil!" Damn even I wouldn't mess with Bella when she used that mother's voice. He slumped his head and headed toward the door. Bella passed me and gave me a wink. Oh brother.

So Embry and I were left standing there just looking at each other.

"Hi," I said quietly, not sure how he'd react to me since last week's shut down.

"Denise," he nodded at me. I guess it was my move huh?

"Listen Embry," god his name sends shivers down my back. "I just wanted to say, about last week."

"No need," he cut me off. He gave me a small smile to make me know he was okay when he wasn't.

"No, I just wanted to say I really wanted to say yes." He leaned against the counter opposite the one I was leaning against.

"But you didn't, I don't understand." He was a sensitive soul, quiet and strong with an underlying calmness about him.

"Embry, I just can't. I don't have any explanation." I wasn't going to make up some story and lie to him. He moved so that he was standing in front of me and leaned over the counter. Instantly my defenses were weakened.

"Just tell me one thing," I looked up into his eyes and was hypnotized. "What do you feel, when you're around me, that day at the beach, I mean. Please, honestly." And I couldn't deny him, I lost.

"Oh Embry, you know what I felt, you felt it too. It was scary what I felt, I mean. I don't know if I can fight this." And with that he placed a searing kiss on my lips. He broke the kiss too soon for my liking.

"Then don't. Stop fighting it." I pulled him back into me to continue our kiss.

I'm sorry Andy, I'm sorry FBI, I just can't. I have nothing in this world and I'm not going to walk away from the one thing that I could have. The one thing that would give my life meaning.

I pulled away from him panting and he leaned his forehead onto mine. "Denise, I've thought about you since the moment I saw you on the beach. Every day, every second I've needed you, craved you. Please, please tell me you're in this with me."

"I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. I don't know what it is, but whatever brought me to you, I'm not going anywhere."

We kissed for what felt like hours, I knew it had only been minutes. I heard the patio door slide open and Embry pulled away from me growling slightly. I had to giggle at that.

"Um, hey." A tall boy not quite as thick as Embry said almost afraid to enter the kitchen. "I was just coming to get the meat, for the grill I mean."

Embry sighed, "Don't just stand there like a fool, come in then." The boy jumped to it like his boss just told him to get going.

"Denise," Embry looked down to me and smiled, "this is Collin, Collin this is Denise."

"Hi Collin, nice to meet you," he grabbed my hand and I noticed that he was warm just like Embry, to think of it when Jacob was over last weekend he was really warm too. I hadn't let go of his hand yet as I stared at it. I looked up to him and he looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry, it's just. You guys are all so warm around here." Embry looked like a deer in head lights and Collin took it as his getaway and ran outside with a tray of meat saying 'good luck with that Em.'

"We're just all like that Denise, I don't know, maybe it's a Quileute thing, you wouldn't understand." And he laughed. "You ready?"

He grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug and walked me to the back deck.

"What if they don't like me, I've been pretty awful to you Embry."

"No, you haven't, just confused. And don't worry about them, some may take a little longer to warm up but they are all going to love you. Besides, you saw the error of your ways." He smirked at me and kept walking outside.

"Smart ass." I said trying to hide behind him as I followed him outside. I saw all the faces of those strangers again but this time I was ok, as long as I had Embry I would be ok. I shoved the guilt that I was feeling about all my secrets and lies to the bottom of my stomach.

"Everyone, this is Denise...my girlfriend." He said looking down at me hopeful that I wouldn't deny the statement. How could I? I squeezed him to me tightly and nodded up at him.

"Hello again everyone."

* * *

There you have it, finally together but will she keep her secrets, will he keep his? What will Andy do when he finds out?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, SM owns the characters. Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, you know I love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 6

Meeting Embry's 'family' was a lot less nerve racking than I was expecting, but then again everything was with Embry at my side. Sure they were all kind of wary of the new girl, but very welcoming. Bella's dad and stepmom were especially welcoming to me, the reminded me so much of my own parents. Rachel I had already met so she and I made conversation easily. Embry didn't leave my side unless Bella was there, and I was grateful to both of them.

While they were all still unsure of me, it seemed that having Embry and I work things out worked in my favor. Later in the evening after most of the older family left, I was sitting with Kim, Rachel, Emily and Bella watching the guys play Corn Hole out in the yard. I caught myself several times staring at Emily's face. She had four long scars down the side pulling her lip into a frown. I noticed the same marks on her arm. They looked a lot like mine. I shuddered at the thought that she had gone through something like me.

"It's ok, you can ask." Emily said after one of my many stares, "It's been a long time, I don't mind anymore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I looked down ashamed of being so blatantly obvious.

"It comes with the territory," she said offering me a kind smile.

"I have my own you know." They all snapped their heads in my direction, from the corner of my eye I saw all the young guys do the same as though they were listening. Shit. What was it about these people that made me open up like a freaking paperback in a wind storm?

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah well, I don't like to talk about it, still not comfortable with people seeing them." I looked around nervously waiting for the subject to change.

"So then," Rachel always seemed to know when the conversation needed averted. "You and Embry are together huh? Have to be honest we weren't really keen on Bella inviting you over after what happened the other day."

"So you all knew? That's what the cold shoulder was? Because I was so mean to Embry?"

"No." "Of Course Not." "Don't Be Silly." They all said too quickly for me.

"Yes it was, don't lie to the poor thing." I looked up to see a tall muscular woman smiling down at me.

"Leah, why do you have to be so…so…you," Bella practically yelled coming to my defense. Emily was glaring at her. What was the deal, she was just being honest. This Leah person just rolled her eyes and sat down beside me.

"Leah by the way," she said extending her hand to me, "And we've all heard about Denise and Embry Episodes one and two. So I must have missed episode three, went much more amicably I assume since you're sitting here and Embry's watching me waiting to come rip me to shreds if I'm mean to you."

I just laughed and leaned around her to see that Embry was in fact watching her glaring. I smiled and turned back to the girl who seemed very much young like I was, physically she looked about twenty five but she seemed have that same youthful quality that Embry and Quil did. Perhaps we'd have a lot in common. While I look at Bella like an older sister, it'd be nice to have a partner in crime.

"I like you Leah," I said still laughing and everyone else looked at me in shock. "But yes, I pulled my head out of my ass." I winked at Embry who was still watching us and he blushed and looked away.

As the evening wore on I met a few more young people as they came and went from Bella's party. I met Brady who I thought Might be Collin's twin but was corrected. They both had beautiful girls attached to their hips and looked like they were in love. I also met Seth, Leah's brother, Bella's step brother, who spent most of his time taking care of Kim and Jared's little girl Ella, which I thought was odd but who am I to judge. Maybe he was her god father or something.

Everything was going really well. I felt like I belonged, like everything might work out. I hadn't had one flashback while I was with them. It was nice to feel normal again.

"I feel very safe with you Embry," I said when we were alone on the deck watching everyone mingle out in the yard with each other.

"I'm glad baby, but there's nothing to be afraid of. You're perfectly safe." I stiffened in his arms. Images of _him_ flashed through my head. If only Embry knew what kind of monsters were out there.

"Denise, what's wrong?" his voice full of concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, let's go sit down with everyone."

I was sitting between Bella and Embry, these two who opened their hearts to me without second thought. They were all I had now, I had Andy of course, but these two let me into their lives and I was forever grateful for them. Sam, who is Emily's husband, came and sat so he was facing me. I don't know if I can properly describe Sam, while Paul was intimidating in a scary way, Sam was intimidating in a fatherly, protector kind of way. And I could tell in his eyes he didn't trust me.

"So Denise, you're from Seattle?" I looked around at the people who were still there now listening to our conversation. People who loved and were loved by the only two people I had in my life, and I lied to them. Bold face, guilt ridden lies, no wonder Andy warned me about getting close.

"Y…yeah, Seattle. Lived there my whole life." I stuttered unable to look anyone in the eye. I was so transparent and these people were very perceptive. I was failing.

"You're Native American?" I snapped out of it and looked back at Sam.

"Um, yeah I guess. I don't really know, being adopted and all. They told me my birth mother was from the Hopi Tribe and lived in Arizona."

_Flashback_

"_But mom this is stupid, why do we have to go every summer?" I was twelve and this would be the third summer in a row. I wanted to spend my vacation at the pool with my friends, not in hot as hell Arizona with people I had nothing in common with._

"_Honey," I could see the disappointment in her face and I cringed, I hated making my parents sad._

"_Please, for me, it's important to me that you learn your heritage."_

"_Fine, but I won't like it." But I did, I loved it, and I went back every summer until I was seventeen._

_End Flashback_

I felt a tear drop and wiped it away, not only was I lying to these people but I was acting like my own mother and my heritage was nonexistent. I wanted to crawl away and die. Then I felt the only pair of arms that could make it better. There was something about their warmth that made me feel I could get through anything. I just had to keep reminding myself that by lying to them I was keeping them safe.

"Denise, baby, are you ok?" Embry, I leaned into him and opened my eyes. Oh my god, how embarrassing, I looked up to see most everyone had moved on in their conversations probably out of kindness. However, Sam and Jacob were watching me, what is with these two, Embry growled at them and they backed down turning away to talk to the others.

"Of course she's ok," Bella came to my rescue again. "Now, if you're done interrogating her Sam. Denise, have you ever played Corn Hole because I need a partner I can't let Rachel and Leah kick my ass again."

"Wait! Does that mean you are kicking me off your team?" Kim asked Bella with a fake pout.

I was dragged off to play the game. I didn't want to admit to them that corn hole was a game we played almost every night back home. Our sorority was number one. Bella and I were kicking Rachel and Leah's asses.

"Where did you learn to play like this?"

"College, it s an addiction at school, you should see me after a few beers." I laughed.

"But you haven't been in school for what at least two years?" FUCK! I cringed at my slip up, was I ever going to get this right?

I noticed that Sam and Jacob who had Embry and Quil hemmed up on the deck staring at us like they were listening. Sam turned to Embry and started lecturing him.

"What's that about?" I asked the girls pointing toward the house.

"Um, well, Sam likes to play big brother is all."

"He's yelling at him because of me isn't' he? Why don't they like me? The guys I mean." I knew why they shouldn't.

"It isn't that Denise," Bella always the one to make peace, "It's complicated. Embry has a lot of responsibility in the tribe and Sam being sort of like a retired leader still feels like he needs to watch out for everyone."

"And I make him nervous – I'm not blind guys."

"Hey, let's just play ok?" Rachel added trying to avert my attention.

I just nodded and went on playing but couldn't help notice that every once in a while one or all of the guys would look my way. None of them looked mad just concerned.

After our game of corn hole I joined Embry and Quil on the deck. Apparently Sam and Jacob were done yelling at them.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked timidly.

"Of course not." Embry said and Quil looked at us with a big grin. At least someone seemed happy for us. I guess I shouldn't be whining. Jacob and Sam were the only two who had treated me differently and they had every reason to.

"QUILY. QUIL where are you?" The loud shouting of a young girl caught me off guard. Quil's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Claire-bear!" And with that a young girl came running out of the house and jumped on his back. I was confused.

"I want you to meet someone," he said to the girl hidden behind his massive frame.

"Denise, this is Claire, my little squirt. Claire this is Denise, Embry's girlfriend."

She stepped around him and I froze. I couldn't function. I could barely focus on the conversation around me.

"Hi," she said eyeing me skeptically, I was scaring her. She looked to Embry for help. I involuntarily stepped forward and reached out to touch her face. Stroking her jaw line.

"Roxie," I whispered so soft I knew only I could hear it. But Quil and Embry both looked at me confused.

She had a small frame, long black hair; she looked about the same age. She had long, gangly skinny arms and legs of a teenager that hasn't quite grown into her body yet. She was just like her.

"Roxie." The tears were streaming down my face now. I couldn't contain the emotions that were coming out. Could I show my freak side anymore today?

"Um…miss, Denise, are you ok?" She was talking to me but I couldn't answer.

"Maybe it's time to take Denise home Embry," Sam's voice said from behind. Great!

The next thing I knew Embry was walking. I was recovering from my break down, I knew I owed him an explanation but he didn't press me for one. He understood me; I couldn't believe how quickly I came into this comfortable companionship with him. It felt like we'd been together for years.

_Flashback_

_I was crying on my mom's lap. Bryan, my first real boyfriend had just broken up with me._

"_This sucks; I'll never love anyone again."_

"_Oh honey, you're only sixteen, give it time."_

"_How will I know mom, when I find him I mean?"_

"_Well, with daddy I just knew. I felt safe with him, warm. He was like my best friend; everything was just comfortable like we had known each other for years."_

"_You think I'll find that ever?"_

"_Absolutely. And when you do, don't let anything stop you from being with him."_

"_Thanks mom, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

"Denise," Embry spoke up breaking the silence as we sat on my front porch swing.

"Hmm?"

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I wish I could.

"Um, yeah…"

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm not going to pressure you or anything but you can trust me with anything you want to tell me." I tensed and got up walking to the front porch railing leaning against it facing away from him.

"Embry, I know I'm not the best at pretending everything is normal and fine." I didn't turn to look at him I just continued.

"I know you know that I am closed off about some things. Just can you trust me enough to know that I would never hide anything from you that I thought would harm you or your family?" That's a lie. _He_ could harm all of us.

I felt his strong arms around me and he placed a gentle kiss on my head. "Maybe in time, when you're comfortable with it, you'll tell me?" He asked and I had to give him some hope.

"I'm trying to come to terms with everything; I want to be able to tell you. Have you ever had something that you wanted to tell someone but couldn't, I mean not because you didn't know how to but because you physically couldn't?" I turned to face him now, "I want to share everything with you, I do, and it's not because I don't trust you, or because I don't love you but some things…I just can't."

"Ok, ok," he said squeezing me harder. "I'm not going to push you. And believe it or not, yeah, I know what you mean about not being able to say anything. We'll give it time okay?"

"Thank you."

We stood there in each other's arms for a long time. Someday maybe my nightmare would end and Embry could love me, the real me. Not that I wasn't me, my personality hadn't changed much, but I want him to know my past, my real past, my family. I want to tell him what happened four months ago and move on with him. I longed to her MY name on his lips.

Yeah maybe, maybe one day. If I could hold on that long, if I lived that long. This time I broke the silence with a question I'd wanted to ask since the day we met and I fell in love with him.

"Does this kind of freak you out? I'm a little freaked out here." I decided that since I had to keep one big secret from him I would try to be as honest as possible when it came to everything else.

He chuckled at me. "What? Me and you? Why would it freak me out?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we don't even know each other."

"Denise, I don't need to know your favorite color, or your favorite movie of all time to know how I feel about you. All that will come with time, but my heart already knows there is nothing you could do or tell me that would make me love you any less."

Love? He loves me? He said it. I know we felt it but can I say it back? I moved us back to the swing on the porch and he sat down while I sat in his lap curling up into him. He wasn't as tall or muscular as Jacob or Sam but he was still pretty damn big and I fit into him perfectly.

"Blue."

"What?"

"Blue is my favorite color." I said looking up at him, "and I think I fell in love with you the moment I looked into your eyes."

* * *

Please review. Love you forever! lol


	8. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 7

Author note: Ok so I know this is a short one and I'm sorry. But things have been crazy busy right now and I still wanted to give you a little something. Plus I needed to end it on a cliffy right? lol. Hope you guys like it. ** Lots of reviews make me happy. ;-)**

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 7**

The Tuesday following Bella's birthday party I was still on cloud nine. Sunday Embry had picked me up for brunch and we spent the entire afternoon at my house talking and watching what was left of my movies. I made him dinner, which was like cooking for a family of four, and then he gave me the sweetest little goodbye kiss before leaving for the night.

I found out a lot about Embry that day, I knew that he hated pickles ever since he and Quil decided to see who could eat the most without getting sick. I found out that he was twenty seven though he didn't look like he could be that old. He said physically he had grown up early and that his age was just finally catching up with his looks. I didn't quite understand that one but let it go. I also found out his mother moved back to the Makah Reservation where she was from shortly after he finished high school.

I told him a lot about me. Mostly the truth, my likes and dislikes, vacations I took as a kid, college experiences. The only things I left out were things that would break my cover. All in all it was a great day. I wanted him to stay, not that I was ready to sleep with him or anything but I was so complete when he was around that I didn't want to let him go.

So when I got off work on Tuesday I went home to get ready for the evening, but was too excited to sit still. Embry was coming over for dinner and I hadn't seen him since Sunday. Get a grip, two whole days. What is wrong with me? I decided to go hike some of the trails outside my house rather than sit around and bounce off the walls; a nice long walk would do me some good.

It only took me about thirty minutes of walking to realize that I had gotten myself lost. I turned around a couple times trying to look for a familiar marking but all I saw was green, green and more green. Green trees, green moss, green ground, I started to panic a little bit afraid I might be lost out here for days. I tried to stay calm, "What would Bear Grylls do?" I kept chanting to myself trying to figure out how I was going to get out of there.

Suddenly I was gripped with the overpowering fear that _he_ could find me. However unrealistic it was to think I was still terrified beyond belief. I started running. I ran off the trail which was stupid but I kept hearing _him_ in my head.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." _

"_You survived, that's no good for me." _

"Get out of my head!" I shouted at the top of my lungs right before I tripped over a tree root and fell down. Shit! I brought my hand to my head to find that I had a small gash right above my eyebrow. Well that plan worked out great. Just then I heard the rustling of leaves, someone had found me. I looked in the direction of the noise and waited, good or bad, I waited.

I watched as a huge animal came crawling through an overhang of tree branches. It stopped about fifteen yards away from me. I gasped and quickly threw my hands over my mouth. I didn't want to scare it; maybe it would go away if I was quiet. I looked as the animal slowly made its way toward me. It almost looked like a dog or a wolf but it was too big, too menacing looking to be a regular wolf. What the hell was it? I tried to slink back but found myself up against a log that had fallen over. Great.

I sat there watching the wolf as it slowly made its way to me. Maybe it was just curious and would leave it I didn't move. When it was only ten feet from me it stopped and sat down on its hind legs looking at me. I let out a dry laugh as a gust of air came out of my lungs. This was truly one of the most bizarre things I've ever had happen.

I couldn't take my eyes off the animal. Though I should have been screaming bloody murder, I was surprising calm; there was something familiar about this huge beast. I held out my hand and extended my arm, it was shaking so bad I thought I was having a seizure.

"Hi," I whispered quietly watching the animal decide if it should come near me. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

It took a few slow steps toward me and my eyes grew insanely bigger as I took in the size of the animal. Now that it was up close and personal I could see its true form. It was about the size of a small horse but was built like a bear. If it weren't for its dog like features I would say it was a bear. It had the most beautiful gray fur, soft and silky with black spots along its back.

Slowly it got close enough to my outstretched arm and nuzzled its nose to my hand. I got a big smile on my face as I watched it sniff me and inch even closer.

"This is so weird," I said to my new friend now petting its head. I heard a contented sigh come from its chest. I tried to sit up and get closer but the sudden rush made my head spin and I winced touching the gash which was now bleeding. The big wolf thing whimpered and sat down next to me.

"It's okay fella, I've had worse." He tilted his head towards me like he understood what I was saying.

"Right, and now I'm talking to big bear dogs," I laughed at myself as I slouched back down leaning against the log again. The wolf came and laid next to me putting one paw on my lap. I swear if animals could look concerned then that's what I'd say his expression was. I sat there for a long time in silence petting the animal.

"Well boy, I guess I need to figure out how to get out of here huh?" I said standing shakily and the wolf nudged my hand to make sure I was ok. Then he started running off toward the forest. Guess he's done with me. But just then he came back and barked at me running off again. He did this twice and then whimpered at me.

"You want me to follow you?" I really needed to tell my shrink about this one next week. Talking to animals has got to be a new sign of my growing insanity. The wolf barked and so yeah what else was I going to do? At least I couldn't get any more lost than I already was. So I started to follow him through the dense forest.

Really now, how far had I gotten in the thirty minutes I was gone because it was taking forever to get back. I stopped and sat down because my head was really hurting now and I felt faint. The wolf came back and sat next to me.

"You sure you know where you're going boy? Because I really don't know how much further I can go. Let's just rest a bit huh?" He laid down like he understood me and I ripped some of my t-shirt to wipe the blood off my face. I was starting to feel faint again and I wasn't sure I would be able to move.

"This sucks!" I shouted causing the wolf to jump a little. I started petting him again to calm him down. "Sorry boy, it's just this sucks, my life freaking really sucks you know that. I mean really, of all the things that could happen now. Like God hasn't thrown me enough curves, losing my parents and my sister, moving half way across the damn country, waiting for _him_ to find me and now this, lost in the damn woods."

Wow, it felt good to finally get that out of my system. Maybe I should buy a pet so I have someone to talk to that won't spill my secrets. I chuckled lightly to myself and my new friend looked at me curiously. I leaned my head back and tried to fight the sleep that my body so desperately wanted. The bear dog kept nudging me but it was no use.

My eyes started to droop as I slumped further against the tree. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a second, my head was hurting so bad. A sharp yip made me throw my eyes back open and the gray wolf was staring at me with pleading eyes. "It's ok; I just need to rest a little bit boy. You go on now." I tried pushing him away but my hand wasn't strong enough and it dropped to the ground.

I fluttered my eyes as I saw the wolf run off into the trees and let out a long pitiful howl. It came back out and inched his face closer to mine. I looked in its eyes for the first time and noticed something about them, something familiar, it couldn't be.

"Embry?" I said as my brain was trying to fall into the darkness that was calling me. I heard the sound of bones crunching and strained to keep my eyes open, though it was blurry I thought I saw the wolf disappear and in its place...man I must be crazy.

"Denise, god…Denise, baby keep your eyes open for me ok?"

"Embry, it was you. How did you get here? Did you see the wolf? He looked just like you. He stayed with me." I said as he picked me up and started carrying me out of the woods.

"I know baby, I know just don't fall asleep on me okay?"

"Okay but my head hurts so bad, where's the wolf?" I don't know why I was so concerned but I felt connected to him for some reason. Embry started laughing but there was no humor in it.

"Don't worry about him, he's just fine." I closed my eyes just for a second.

I opened my eyes and a rush of memories came flooding back. I tried putting the pieces together and take in my surrounds. I knew it I was laying in a bed I saw Embry and Bella at my side. What the heck was going on? I blinked my eyes a few times, ugh, no no no! Not here. Hospital, I was in a hospital! I sat up and looked at the god awful gown they had me in and I moaned. Hospitals and I just don't get along.

"Baby, baby are you ok?" Embry was at my side in a minute stroking my cheek and checking me over.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember being in the woods?" I nodded. "Do you remember me finding you?" I nodded again.

"Good, well you fell asleep on the way back and I was worried you might have a concussion so I brought you here."

"I'm going to go get the doctor." Bella said leaving the room.

The doc came in and asked me the standard questions, do I remember what happened, and do I know my name, yada yada yada. I just wanted to get out of there. No this wasn't the hospital HE found me in but it was a hospital none the less and they creeped me out.

After about an hour the doctor finally gave me the ok to go home and take it easy. Thank god, I wanted my own bed, nothing compared to that bed. I sat up and scooted out of bed so that I could put my clothes back on. As I leaned over to pick up my clothes the back of my hospital gown slid open and I heard a loud gasp from behind me.

"Great." I said to myself realizing that now I had some explaining to do.

* * *

there you have it. so sounds like Denise and Embry both have some explaining to do soon huh?

Please review I'll give you a little sneak peak at the next chapter. thank you.


	9. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 8

Author Note: Hey guys thanks to everyone for their support of this story. I know it's moving slow but I promise to try and update more often. The hits I got after the last update were amazing. The number of you that Fav Story or Story Alerted Pretty Little Secrets was also overwhelming, really thanks. Oh, and I own no characters that belong to SM though I'd like an Embry.

NOW just imagine if every singe one of you that read, left me a review!!!! lol. Please let me know what you're thinking about the story. I have very little written in advance so any comments can help! Hugs and Smackies to all of you.

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 8**

"Denise! Oh my god." Bella shouted in a concerned shock. Shit, shit and triple shit.

I knew the moment I heard Bella gasp that they had seen the four long scars that ran down my back. Curse the inventor of these damn hospital gowns.

"Baby?" Embry's voice was soft and loving as he stepped toward me. I turned around to face them, I'd seen the faces of doctors and nurses when saw my back, and I was prepared for the horror that I would see on there faces. What I wasn't prepared for was the anger that seemed to be taking over Embry. Something had hurt me and even though he didn't know what, he was angry about it. Can you see why I love this man?

"It's not so bad," I sighed defeated; I couldn't hide it from them anymore anyway. Luckily Andy and I had a story worked out. Once again I was lying but what could I say without reveling everything? I definitely needed to talk to Andy when he got here next week. He needed to know where I stand and that I wasn't going to keep lying to Embry.

"Not so bad?" Bella said like I was crazy. "Denise, what on Earth happened?" I looked at Embry who was just an anxious to hear the story as Bella. I grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze and smiled at him trying to reassure him that I was fine. Nothing could have been farther from the truth though.

"Last year I was with Andy in Northern California mountain biking. We got separated and I was attacked." Simple enough right? People were getting attacked by wild animals all the time just look at Emily.

"Denise, are you telling that an animal did this to you?" Embry asked as he reached for my back, I jerked away because I didn't want him to feel the odd coldness that came off the scars that would just lead to more questions. He looked as though I hurt him by this action.

"Sorry, it's just; no one has ever touched them before," which wasn't a lie. "Mountain Lion to answer your question. So can we get out of here, I just want to go home." With that I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I could hear the hushed whispers between Embry and Bella; I leaned into the door so that I could hear what they were saying.

"I don't know Bella; I just don't know WHAT to think." Damn, what had I missed, what had Bella asked him?

"You know that wasn't an animal though right?" What? What made her draw that conclusion?

"Obviously. From what Jake and I can put together we know what we're dealing with." Anger seethed from his voice. What had they figured out? God I can lose him over this. "She has so many secrets Bella, why won't she talk to me?"

_I'm so sorry Embry_, I thought to myself. I was hurting him, the man made me feel whole again and I was hurting him.

"Have you told her your secrets yet Embry," Bella asked like she already knew the answer. What secrets could Embry possibly have?

"Bella, we just got together and I haven't had a chance. I don't think it will be hard though, if she remembers anything about the woods and the wolf anyway." I started to think back about yesterday and wondered what the bear dog that saved me had anything to do with this.

I went back to getting ready and replayed the events in my head and I brushed my hair.

_I fluttered my eyes as I saw the wolf run off into the trees and let out a long pitiful howl. It came back out and inched his face closer to mine. I looked in its eyes for the first time and noticed something about them, something familiar, it couldn't be. _

"_Embry?" I said as my brain was trying to fall into the darkness that was calling me. I heard the sound of bones crunching and strained to keep my eyes open, though it was blurry I thought I saw the wolf disappear and in its place..._

"_Embry, it was you. How did you get here?"_

I let out a loud gasp and dropped my brush on the floor. Get it together, I tried telling myself. I knew that what I thought I saw was just the concussion talking but still, could it be? I mean it's just too weird right?

_Flashback_

"_Don't be ridiculous momma that is the silliest story I have ever heard." I rolled my eyes, doesn't she know that I'm fourteen now and not going to believe the stupid legends that she always told me when I was little._

"_Oh my young one, don't be so quick to disregard our legends."_

"_Seriously mom a boy turns into an owl? I mean really. I think our ancestors smoked a little too much peace pipe." I laughed at my joke but she scowled at me. _

"_Honey, don't disrespect, just know that there are powers and forces beyond what we see and though we may not believe in some of our stories doesn't mean we should toss them aside as nonsense. Just remember, sometimes the things that we don't know or see are more real than those that we do."_

_I laughed to myself, oh how my mother loved the legends of her people. She believed in all that stuff, grass dances, children turning into animals, spirits awakening after death. _

"_OK Momma, I promise to always keep my mind open to the impossible."_

_End Flashback_

The knocking on the door brought me out of my daze. Is it possible, could Embry have been connected to the wolf, it did howl, what if it was calling for Embry? Why did I feel so comforted with the wolf, like I did with Embry, my head was spinning at the possibilities.

"Denise, baby, are you okay in there?" I opened the door and looked at Embry cautiously. I had two options in front of me. One, I'm completely off my rocker and am seeing things that aren't there, or two, my soul mate is…somehow connected to the big wolf that I saw in the woods. Okay, looks like option one it is. I mean really I was being ridiculous, see what happens when you've had so much weird shit happen in your life, you start inventing more weird shit.

"Denise?" Embry asked again waiting for me to respond.

"Sorry, just a little out of it still I guess. Um, yeah I'm ready when you are." He reached around my shoulder and pulled me to him so he could help me walk out.

I circled my arm around his waist and grazed his warm skin where his shirt has risen up. I felt him shiver and giggled to myself as I saw the red flare up his cheeks. How could this sex on a stick, hunk of man be so shy about the most innocent of touches? I loved that about him though, he was my gentle giant.

Bella followed us home and helped Embry get me into the house and get me settled into my bed. She promised to bring by some dinner later for Embry, I wasn't much for eating. She had already called the principle and set up a sub for me for the rest of the week claiming I shouldn't push it.

As she was leaving I shouted out, "Thanks big sis, I don't know what I'd do without you." And she just laughed at me, "I think I like the sound of that Denise." _Me too_ I thought as I sighed and leaned back, smiling at Embry as he fumbled around my room looking not quite comfortable.

I reached for him and motioned for him to come to me. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips which he eagerly accepted. I liked that he was so shy and gentlemanly about our physical relationship but that also meant I had to take the lead a lot.

He sighed and ended our kiss looking concerned. "Try and get some rest you will be very tired tomorrow." I giggled again.

"Really? Why what do you have planned for tonight?" I was now laughing really hard as his eyes got big as saucers. Then they squinted very small at me.

"Very funny baby, are you trying to give me a heart attack? But seriously, orders are orders. Now lay down and go to sleep, I'll be waking you soon." I groaned but did what he said and was out in no time.

Embry decided that since the doctor wanted me to be woken up every hour on the hour that he would spend the night and look after me. So about an hour later I felt his gentle touch on my face. I woke up and saw that he had laid out some pajamas for me and had a tray of something that smelled delicious. I hadn't felt this taken care of in a long time.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, they gave me crutches for a reason, you don't have to carry me everywhere." _

"_Just let me baby my baby, okay? You haven't let me do that since you were little." I had broken my leg falling out of a tree in our back yard. I was hemmed up the whole summer._

_My parents took turns taking care of me and little Roxie made my cast look like a work of art with markers. _

_End Flashback_

"Hey, where'd you go there?" Embry asked sitting my food down and pulling out a napkin for my lap.

"Oh, sorry just thinking about the time I broke my leg when I was eleven." Embry just chuckled and sat down on the bed beside me watching me adoringly as I relayed the whole horrid story and we both ate the wonderful meal Bella whipped up for us. After a while he could tell I was fighting to stay awake.

"Well, how about you get some more sleep; I'll be in the living room if you need anything." I didn't want this moment to end but I was extremely tired. He must have noticed my internal battle because he chuckled at me as he kissed me on my forehead and then my gash before placing the softest of kisses on my lips.

I looked directly into his soft, caring eyes, the eyes that I would know anywhere, my moment in the bathroom came back to me. Embry was almost out the door and I blurted out "Do you think that wolf will ever come back?"

"Do you want it to?" He asked turning back to face me looking almost hopeful.

"Yeah, I felt, I don't know. Safe knowing he was out there with me. Kind of like I feel when I'm with you." I hedged and he just smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"Sleep now baby, we'll talk about all that tomorrow." I smiled and closed my eyes. Maybe I'm not really crazy after all. Of course being calm about the possibilities of…I can't even say it…might classify me as institutional. The weird thing was, I didn't care, whether I'm crazy and imagining things or I'm right and Embry and that wolf were more connected than I thought, it didn't matter as long as I had him.

_I screamed, maybe someone would hear and come in. Why the hell were hospitals so empty at night? He came to my bed so fast it was a blur._

"_Stop screaming my child, it's no use." God he found me, he really found me. Why did it matter that I survived? _

"_What do you want from me? I promise not to tell anyone."_

"_You see dear, they're quite angry with me, said I need to be more careful. So I'm afraid that this is where you're story ends" I had no idea what he was talking about._

"_If you had just died like you were suppose to." He said coming at me with a menacing stare._

"_Dominic, making another scene I see," I looked behind this monster and found a tiny girl with the same piercing red eyes staring at him. Who were these people?_

"_N...no…no, I am taking care of my mess Jane, just like you told me to." He was actually scared of this pint sized girl who had to be younger than me._

"_I don't think murdering the girl in a hospital is exactly what I had in mind when I said you needed to be more subtle with your hunting. I think that maybe we need to see what Aro thinks of all this." With a flick of her hand a very large dark haired man was in the room and had my family's killer in a death grip. _

_He turned to me as he was leaving, "Don't think I will forget this my child." Just then the small girl walked up to me. "Sorry girl, but you can't keep our secrets if you're alive." With that she injected something into my IV and I immediately started screaming from the pain. I watched the trio of ghostly white figures jump out the second story hospital window. _

"Denise, baby, can you hear me? Wake up baby." I opened my eyes to find Embry hugging me close rocking me back and forth. I started sobbing uncontrollably; it was never going to end. I was never going to be free.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Embry asked still holding on tight. I shook my head. "Okay, okay."

"Will you stay, in here with me I mean?" I didn't want to be alone again.

"Sure, sure anything you want." He said leaning us back down on the bed. I instantly curled up into his side and his massive arms came around me protectively. After I was calm again I fell asleep soundly, and instead of nightmares for the rest of the night I had sweet peaceful dreams of my gray and black wolf. How bizarre.

The next day I woke up feeling a little sore but much better, I was obviously not going to work. What I hadn't expected is that Embry wasn't going to work either.

"Embry, I'll be fine, go to work." I said as he brought in a tray of breakfast. I hope he was eating too there is enough food here to last me two days. He sat down and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Nope, baby, I already talked to Paul. They are just going to have to survive without me." I know I keep saying this but could he be anymore perfect?

"Well thank you, I can't think of any better way to spend a morning than in bed with you." Then we both blushed profusely at the innuendo behind that statement. Of course that isn't what I mean…but…

We finished eating and Embry carried the tray into the kitchen with me right behind him. "You sure can put away the food. How do you stay so fit?" And muscular and built and dreamy.

"Fast metabolism I guess. I've always been able to eat like this." Hmmm, he sure does have a lot of quirky things about him. After cleaning up we went back to bed, both tired from the night before. It was just after 1 PM when I woke up.

I turned to find Embry gently snoring next to me. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before he creaked one eye open and smirked at me. "Someone looked refreshed." He said as he said up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Truth is I was, and growing a little restless from so much lying around. I sat up on my knees and pecked his lips. "I am, and my ADD is kicking in, can we do something?"

"I don't know Baby, the doc said…"

"Embryyyy," I whined and pouted. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok, but we'll do something relaxing, no hiking, motorcycles, cliff diving..." He ticked his fingers as he coundted and smirked at his own joke.

"Har Har Har, I'm going to go get in the shower, then we can get out for a bit." I said as I crawled off the bed and headed to my bathroom.

"Ok, but you are taking it easy," he repeated as he rolled out of bed too, did he think I was a child? "I think I'll run home and shower too then." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and left while I got ready.

Embry came back while I was making us a quick lunch. He beamed at me as he walked in the house. I loved that he felt so at home with me. I handed him a plate stacked with sandwiches and he sat down eating them like he hadn't eaten in days.

"So what are we doing? I need to get out of this house." I was bouncing my leg like someone with RLS. He grabbed my thigh and squeezed is so I would stop. I had to giggle when he realized where his hand was and quickly pulled it away.

"I thought maybe I could take you to La Push today."

"Oh? Um. Ok." I didn't really expect that but it was his home. "What is there to do in La Push?" I wasn't funning on him I was genuinely curious. He chuckled at my insinuation.

"Don't knock my town babe. But seriously, I thought we could go see Billy." Huh?

"Billy?" I met a Billy at Bella's party, he was Jacob's father. Why did he want to go see Jacob's father?

"Yeah well, he's like a father to me, the only one I've ever had and I want you to get to know him better. Besides, I have some things to tell you and he can help…make it…less confusing." He furrowed his brow together. Okay now I'm a little weirded out.

"Alright," I said putting our dishes in the sink. "Let's go see Billy." What was I in for today?

* * *

ok there you have it. Oh and if you want to know what Denise and her mom were talking about you can just google Hopi and Owl legends. The full story will come up. And just to clarify, while Denise has her suspicions, she does not think Embry IS the wolf she just thinks they are connected some how. I hope that makes sense.

And please please review. I would love to hear from you guys. thanks!


	10. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 9

A/n: I own Denise, SM owns everyone else...it works. Thanks to all you guys who are sticking with me and my slow updates. I'm trying to write faster. The students are coming back to school this week so work is going to be crazy but I promise not to forget about Denise and Embry.

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 9**

Embry came around to my side of his truck to help me out. I looked around and saw a small red cottage surrounded by woods. There was a small beat up garage in the back along the trees. As I stepped out of the car I swayed a little losing my balance as blood rushed to my head. I braced myself against Embry as he looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I was feeling a little light headed but I wasn't about to tell him that. "I just moved too fast is all." I looked up to him and grabbed his arm. I didn't know what to expect or why exactly we were here but I clung to Embry like a life line which I realized I was doing a lot lately but he didn't seem to mind.

"This is Billy's place, Jake grew up here." He pointed to the run down garage in the back, "Back there, that's where we were the first time I met Bella." He laughed to himself remembering the time. "You should ask Quil about it sometime, I think he thought he actually stood a chance with her." I started laughing too, though I had only met Quil once I knew no one was ever going to be with Bella except Jacob. They were made for each other.

We got to the door and Embry just walked in, which unnerved me but I just squeezed his arm tighter and hid behind him. The house was exactly what I expected seeing as how an old bachelor lived there. The door opened up to a small living room that had an old couch but state of the art flat screen TV and nice leather recliner. There were fish mounted all over the walls along with pictures that I didn't have a chance to look at but assumed were of this large extended family.

"Billy," Embry shouted just a graying man wheeled out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Embry, you're here. I thought you'd be a little later. I was just getting some things around." I saw that he had a very old book in his lap that he brought up to show Embry who just smirked at him. "Denise, good to see you again. How's the head?" I was embarrassed now, everyone must know about what happened.

"Hello Mr. Black, I'm feeling much better thank you."

"Denise, please call me Billy. After all you are with one of my son's." He said winking at me and grabbing my hand. It's funny how quickly these people took to me after Embry and I got together. They didn't even know me but they had faith in Embry and that made me love them all.

We all settled into seats in the living room and there was an awkward silence. I didn't know why I was here, Embry was looking down at his hands wringing them and Billy was sitting there silently laughing at the both of us. Okay…

"So," Billy broke the silence, "Denise, I'm sure you're probably wondering why Embry decided to bring you here of all places to hang out." I nodded and let out a small chuckle thankful that Billy was so easy going and fun.

"Well young one, Embry wanted me to help him tell you a little bit about our history. It seems you've made quite a lasting impression on Embry and he thinks it's time you've heard the story of our people." I was very shocked. I was also honored that Billy, who I knew was head of Quileute's tribal council, would take the time to tell me things. Add in a little apprehension that they might want me to share too and you've got one girl completely out of her element.

It didn't help that my usual calming center, Embry, looked like a nervous wreck. Why was he nervous for me to hear this stuff? "Okay," I said leaning back on the couch and placing my hand on Embry's leg. "I'm ready but what's with all the dramatic set up and all? Does this have something to do with the wolf that I can't get out of my head?" I didn't mean for that to come out, they will surely think I need committed me now.

Embry stood up so fast I didn't even see him move. He was now towering over me and looking between me, who was about to cry now, and Billy, who was shocked as hell. "Denise, what are you talking about?" Embry still hadn't sat down and I was suddenly feeling abandoned and I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped myself in a ball.

"Well," I looked between the two men staring at me, "I've just…I've been having flashes, of what happened yesterday and things my mother used to tell me. And you guys are going to think I'm crazy, but," I looked directly into Embry's deep compassionate eyes, "I'm waiting for you to tell me that the wolf in the woods is somehow connected to you."

Now he looked like a fish out of water the way his mouth was opening and closing without any sound coming out. And Billy was just sitting there not knowing what to say so I continued, "I know I know it sounds crazy but I couldn't explain how safe I felt with him, how he tried to help me, and then there was you just knowing where I was…I mean I guess I've just had a lot of strange things happen to me lately and now I'm making things out of nothing…" God I feel like an idiot.

I wasn't expecting Embry to fly back over to where I was sitting. He sat down next to me and stared into my eyes like he was searching for something. He brought his hands up to cup my face as his thumbs gentle rubbed my cheeks. We both slowly leaned in until our lips met in the most gentle, caressing way. I brought my hands up to rest on top of his when he turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. The deep chuckle to my right reminded me that we weren't alone and Embry and I pulled apart still not taking our eyes off each other.

"What was that for," I asked him still not sure where that came from.

"You're just so amazing Denise, I mean you have all these questions and all these thoughts but you're still here, beside me."

"Always, Embry, nothing will change that. I told you, I love you, that's not going to go away for anything."

"I um, hate to interrupt kids but Embry, I think it's time." Embry smiled shyly at me as he pulled me close on the couch and turned us to face Billy. Billy suddenly had an air of stoic power about him. His voice was deep and musical as he began; I was immediately entranced by what he was saying.

"Denise, I do believe that Embry's reaction to you're suspicions surprises you?" I just nodded and he smiled. "It is because the wolf, as the one you saw, is very important to our people. The connection, as you said, is very close but perhaps not as you assume."

"First let me tell you about Kaheleha," he said as he opened the large leather bound book that was resting on his lap. "Quileute people have always had magic in our blood. In the beginning, we were spirit warriors. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief that we know of. When the tribe's land became threatened by a much larger tribe, Kaheleha lead the Quileute people to victory with their magic."

I looked at Billy in awe as he explained to me what a spirit warrior was and how Kaheleha would call upon the animals of the forest to help his tribe ward off enemies. Could it be that they still do this? That Embry has some sort of spiritual connection to the animals in La Push? Holy Dr. Doolittle. I felt my head begin to pound as the pressure was building inside. But I tried to shake it off, there was no way I was going to miss this.

"You see Denise, Kaheleha choose the wolf spirit as the animal that would help lead the tribe against enemies." He sat back taking a break allowing all of this to settle into my head. I turned to Embry who was just sitting there staring at his hands. He was so worried that I wouldn't be accepting of this? Of his connection to the animal world? I still didn't understand.

"Now," Billy said turning the pages of the book and handing it to me. "I would like to tell you the story of Taha-Aki. Our most famous of spirit warriors and the first one to face our sworn enemy." I looked at the book he laid in my lap and saw many illustrations. I listened as I thumbed through the pages looking at all the intricate drawing of Native American men and women, wolves and what seemed to be Caucasians crawling out of the water but they looked more like monsters than humans. I turned my focus back to Billy.

"Taha Aki, was known to be a man of peace. However, there was one spirit warrior name Utlapa who did not agree with Taha Aki's ways. He wanted to enslave the neighboring tribes and gain power over more of the land. When Taha Aki became aware of Utlapa's wishes, he banished him from the tribe and prohibited him from ever using his spirit self again. Utlapa was furious, and took advantage of his first opportunity for revenge. The moment Taha Aki left his body in his spirit form; Utlapa stole Taha Aki's body and then killed his own body so that there was no body left to return to. Taha Aki was stuck in the spirit world, with no way to warn his tribe."

Billy paused letting me take everything in. It was a beautifully tragic story. But I was confused…was he saying that Taha-Aki actually left his body and moved around in the body of his spirit? I looked over to Embry who still wouldn't take his eyes off his hands. Billy continued and he turned the page of the book in my lap and pointed to an illustration that covered both pages in front of me.

"Taha Aki eventually came up with a solution that would change the lives of the Quileute people for generations to come. He entered the body of a large wolf, and the wolf shared his body with Taha Aki's spirit willingly. As both man and wolf, he went back to his tribe. At first they tried to kill him, but then they realized that the wolf was not an ordinary wolf. One of the warriors disobeyed his orders and entered into the spirit world, thus learning the truth. When Utlapa realized what happened, he killed the warrior before he could tell the others what he had discovered. Taha Aki was so enraged, so full of human anger, that his emotions were too powerful for the wolf's body, too human, and so he transformed into a man. Thus, the werewolves were created."

Again Billy paused looking at me for a reaction. I sat there for a moment taking in everything that he had just said. Taha Aki was a man, whose spirit entered into a wolf, who needed the wolf body because someone took his. So he was able to turn from wolf to human? Hmmm.

"Wow Billy that story is amazing. You guys put a great spin on the whole werewolf thing." I said leaning against Embry.

"What do you mean 'great spin', Denise?" Billy asked as Embry pulled me away from him turning so he could look at me face on. What did I say wrong?

"I just mean, like I get it, the whole in touch with the animal spirit thing, I'm still waiting for you to tell me that Embry is your own wolf whisperer but leave it to legends to spin that out and make it that your people actually TURNED into the animal." I let out a small chuckle and looked at Embry who seemed so…sad.

"Embry, what is it? What did I say?"

"Baby," he turned to Billy who nodded at him as if he was backing him up, "You would be totally okay with it if I told you that I could somehow communicate with the spirit of the animals?"

"Of course, Embry, I know I felt crazy for awhile but I saw it with my own eyes, that wolf he was just like you, it's like he was your animal doppelganger or something. I can't explain it I just feel it. Oh god, am I wrong? I'm wrong. I feel so stupid."

I stood up quickly; I had to get out of there. I got a head rush again and my brain felt like it was trying to ooze out of my ears. "Baby, no." Embry shouted coming after me. "Don't go, we need to talk about this." I looked at him but couldn't focus on his face.

"Denise," he wrapped his arms around me, "you're so not stupid, dammit this isn't going how I expected, hell I don't know what I expected. Just please, think about everything Billy's said, and think about what you saw. You said that you felt like when you looked in the wolf's eyes that you were looking in my eyes right?"

I nodded at him but nothing was making sense. "Embry, honey I don't understand. My head hurts so much. I think, I think I need some air." I started to sway but his frame caught me and led me outside. The fresh air felt good in my lungs but everything was still blurry I tired to focus on what Embry and Billy had told me.

"Oh my god," I barely whispered but knew he heard me. "You're trying…" I turned in his arms and looked at him. This wonderfully caring and sweet man who loved me with all his being, he looked anxious and scared, could there possibly be any way? "You're telling me, you and Billy, your stories are real aren't they?"

He just shook his head and waited for me to say something else. What do you say when you're whole world spins on its axis? What do you do when you are confronted with the reality that the world as you knew it no longer existed? "I don't know what to say right now Embry," that's all I could come up with. I really just needed an aspirin and a nap right now.

"I understand baby, do you want to go back inside? Talk to Billy, there is more we need to tell you."

More, what more could I possibly need to know. My boyfriend, he has a wolf spirit or no that's not right he has a wolf body. I grabbed onto his shirt and fisted my hand into it. I think I'd reached my limit. "Honey, I don't feel so well."

"What? What's wrong, shit! I should have been paying more attention. Come on baby, what hurts?"

Just then a large black sedan came speeding down the lane and screeched to a halt. "Andy?" My 'brother' jumped out of the driver's side while Jacob slowly got out of the passengers.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell are you doing Denise?" And that was my last straw, one last thump to the inside of my head and I welcomed the blackness that had been threatening to take me all day.

* * *

The legends info came from http://www .bluecorncomics .com /2008/10/ origin-of-twilights-werewolves. html just an FYI

Oh and Don't forget to review...that little button down there...click it, I swear it only takes a second.


	11. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 10

A/N: here's another quick update because classes start next week and I've got freshman orientation this weekend and I don't know how much time I'll have. So I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 10**

I'm not sure how long I was asleep or where exactly I was but I did know one thing. Andy was here. I don't know how he found out what happened, I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to worry, now I had to deal with him on top of everything that Embry had just told me.

My boyfriend, my soul mate…my other half…was a dog, I think, or he left his body to go into a wolf's, the details are fuzzy but does it really matter at this point? How was I suppose to wrap my head around this? I mean he's still the same caring, wonderful man who I fell for without question, the one who fell back despite the obvious fact that I was hiding something.

I mean I had been through some pretty weird shit and my mom seemed to always believe in things that were a little out there. So, I could handle this, I could at least talk to him and let him finish telling me what he had to. I don't know if it's the weird connection that we have or what, but oddly enough I was dealing with it relatively well, I think anyway.

Well, maybe not. I did pass out and still haven't woken up. Guess I can't keep hiding. Time to put my big girl panties on and deal with what was waiting for me on the other side of this quiet blackness. I could faintly hear voices arguing as I began to come to. Ugh, maybe I could just sleep forever.

"Well I'm her brother and I should have been the first person called, I shouldn't have to find out from other sources that my sister was in the damn hospital."

"Funny, not once since she got hurt on Monday did she mention calling you to let you know what happened, and what are these 'other sources' are you spying on her now?"

"What's it to you anyway? I'm brother, it's MY job to protect her, you have no idea what that even means, you can't even begin to comprehend what that means, so yeah I'll do what I have to. Why do you even care? Why are you here, it's not like you're her boyfriend or anything."

"Excuse me…" Embry began to shout.

"Stop." I whispered to the two men in my life. They were both instantly by the sides of my small bed. Oh great the hospital again.

"Baby, are you okay? Oh god, this is my fault," Embry said as he gently grabbed my hand and brought it to his face while stroking my hair with his other. I shot Andy a sideways glance and he looked like a tea pot ready to pop its top.

"YOU DID THIS? What the hell is going on?"

Ignoring the extra loud angry US Marshall with a gun, I looked up to Embry, "No, it's not your fault I should have told you when I wasn't feeling well. It just seemed…we had a lot to talk about." I said shyly and he didn't miss the meaning in my statement.

"DENISE." Andy practically shouted, I knew what he was thinking, he thought I was telling Embry about me. Of course I was going to, especially now but I knew I still needed to talk to Andy about it first.

"Embry, do you think you can give me a few minutes with my brother?" He glared at Andy but couldn't deny me my request. He stood up to move and kissed my forehead.

"Sure baby, I'm going to go call everyone, they've been anxious for you to wake up."

"What do you mean? How long have I been asleep?" I tried to look around to get some semblance of the time.

"It's Wednesday morning Denise, you've been out all night." Embry said again glaring at Andy as he walked out.

Andy gave a sarcastic chuckle and got up and sat on the edge of my bed and waited for the door to click shut. He sat there for a moment taking everything in and looking at me. "You sure you're ok? Nothing hurts?"

"No, I'm good, I actually feel really rested, did you stay, last night I mean," he just nodded his head, I knew I owed Andy so much, my life for example, I hated doing this to him. "I don't think I had a nightmare once, it was nice…getting some sleep." He started to chuckle lightly.

"Only you would find it nice to be unconscious for damn near 24 hours."

"Considering what my conscious life holds do you blame me?" I sat up a little higher and reached for the water on my side table.

"I do need to know whats going on here Denise, I've only been gone what a few weeks and you've already, well what's going on?" I sighed deeply. I was dreading this moment ever since I decided to let Embry into my life.

"I love him Andy, with all my heart and soul in a way that I can't even describe. I'm not going to pass that up, I'm sorry." I looked down at my lap and played with the straw of my cup. Andy let out a long aggravated sigh.

"We talked about this Denise, how could you even let it get to this point?" I couldn't tell if he was angry at me or concerned.

"It all happened so fast," I looked at him pleading with my eyes, "Please don't make me leave Andy, please, I just don't think I can make it without him. I feel whole, complete, he does that."

"Dammit Denise," he stood up and started pacing around the small room, "you know the rules, why couldn't you just…" he looked at me and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't mess this up Denise, you were my first assignment."

Now I was getting angry, "This isn't about you Andy," I shouted. "This is about me, my life, what little I have left of it." I felt the warm tears run down my face, "Please, I need this, I need him."

"He's going to ask, he's already suspicious of you, us…what am I suppose to do just let you tell him? Compromise everything? And, no I know it's not about me, everything I do is about you, keeping you safe, do you not get that?"

I thought back to everything Embry told me today, well yesterday I guess. "Andy, if anyone can keep my secret, Embry can. I'm dying a little each day, the constant fear, the constant worry." I sat there a moment thinking about how much I had given up and how scared I was all the time, until I met Embry. "I'm telling him with or without your support. But I hope I have it, you are like family to me Andy, the only family I have."

We both sat there for a very long time. Silent, the only sound an occasional sigh from one of us. I think he was waiting for me to speak, to tell him I was wrong and that I changed my mind. I was waiting for him to realize I wasn't going to cave. I knew deep down inside Andy's tough Brooklyn exterior was a gentle man, not much unlike my Embry. If he could just put his duty aside and see.

"Ok." What? I jerked my head up to see Andy staring at me his face etched with concern. Concern for me, for his job, for both our safety, but I also saw compassion and that is what was going to win out here today, in this whole extraordinary situation, compassion was the force that would move us.

"Okay?" I asked needing confirmation.

"Yes, you can stay. I won't say anything. But Denise listen to me, I can't have you compromising the case. I can't put you in jeopardy, or these people for that matter, if they knew what was at risk then they would be at risk too." I hadn't thought about that. Of course I wanted to keep them safe. "If he really loves you he will understand there are certain things you won't be able to share. Okay?"

I could agree to that. But what exactly couldn't I share? "Fair enough, but what am I allowed to say?"

"That, I need to think about. Give me some time, I'm meeting you half way here because I know what this means to you but dammit Denise, just don't expect miracles okay?" I nodded my head vigorously forgetting why I was in the hospital.

"Ahhhh," I screamed grabbing my head, stupid stupid move. I heard Andy chuckling beside me as I moved to hug him.

"You're an asshole sometimes Andy, but thank you, so much." He gave me a big squeeze and pulled away.

"Alright kiddo, enough of that." I rolled my eyes at his 'guy side' coming out. "Besides, you may not be thanking me so much once we figure out what you can say. You know that there will be certain things that will HAVE to stay hidden until this is all over."

I slouched back into my bed, "I know, I know. I can just imagine. Will you do me one more favor?"

"Kind of running out of favors here Denise," he said looking exasperated.

"Just…try to be nice to him okay? He really is a great guy and none of this is his fault."

"Sure, I can try, but somebody's got to be the big lookout for you, play the tough guy so the boys don't take advantage of you." He ruffled my already messy hair and walked toward the door. "I'm going to go find a doc and tell them you're up. You be okay for a few?" I nodded as he walked out the door, I laughed to myself thinking of Andy as the big bad brother protector man.

_Flashback_

"_Mom make him stop," I whined as my father paced in front of the picture window that faced the street._

_She just laughed at me. "Honey, you're father's just as nervous as you are, you need to give him a little break."_

"_But this is my first date, he's going to freak Jeff out, he'll never want to take me out again." _

"_Honey, get away from the window before your daughter has her first panic attack, you can grill the poor boy when he gets here." My dad walked over to where we were sitting in the living room._

"_Sorry my darlings," he was so not sorry, "I promise to be on my best behavior when John gets here." I glared at him from the side of my face, he knew his name, I'd only been talking about him all week._

"_Jeff, daddy." He just shrugged. _

"_You'll understand one day sweetie, gotta weed through the bad ones, I'm not going to let just anyone run away with my little girl's heart."_

_Just then the doorbell rang and so began the first of many Spanish Inquisitions that my father laid out._

_End Flashback_

I felt a sad smile spread across my lips at the memory of my father. If only he were here. I know he'd love Embry, even if he did have a giant dog side. There was a soft knock on the door and then it slide open quietly and I saw Embry's head pop in. "There are some people who want to see you, if you're up for it."

"Of course babe, bring them in." I wasn't sure who he had called, I assumed he was with Bella, but I wasn't expecting Quil and Leah to be with him. I was suddenly scrambling to sit up and fix my hair and make sure my gown was fixed.

"Oh Denise, you foolish little thing," Bella came rushing to my side, "what were you thinking getting out of bed yesterday?" I blushed as she scolded me and then Embry for letting me talk him into getting out of the house.

"We had…things, to discuss Bella," Embry said as he stared at me in the eyes and I offered him a small smile. We still hadn't been able to talk about everything, I'm sure he was still unsure how I was taking all this.

"Things, huh?" Leah's loud voice made itself known as she pushed pass Embry and Quil who were standing by my bed. She pulled her pushy self up to my side. Her smile was infectious. I had no idea why the rest of the girls and guys for that matter seemed so guarded around her.

"Yeah, things," I repeated and looked at Embry with a bigger smile which he returned with a huge smile and a sigh of relief.

"Well, my chica," Leah stood up to tower over me, Bella and Embry suddenly tensed. "Now that you know…things…I'm here, for you, it's a crazy ass world Denise and everyone needs someone to come to." She leaned over and hugged me, "I mean it, I'm not just saying that because you're man's my boss."j

"Boss?" I asked looking from her to Embry who just shrugged.

"Yeah, you didn't think your hunka hunka was the only one did you?" She said with a wink and walked out. I blinked a few times trying to help my head comprehend what I just heard. Leah? LEAH! I looked at Embry and then Quil and back to Embry.

"You, Leah, and you," I said pointing to Quil. They both just nodded as I turned to Bella, "Jacob?"

"Not anymore." She said and squeezed my hand she started to say something but I held up my hand to stop her. I was putting this all together, it was all making sense.

"Big, muscles, hot," I said remembering how warm all the ones that had touched me were.

"Why thank you," Quil said laughing as Embry punched him in the arm. I giggled a little bit too, it was funny.

"So you're like what? A gang?" There was still so much that we hadn't discussed.

Embry moved to my side, the first time he had since I woke up, I grabbed for his hand to reassure him that I was dealing with all this. "A pack really," he said stroking my face, "and there is so much to still tell you."

I leaned back tilting my head toward the ceiling and closed my eyes. As good as I was feeling all of this was making me really tired. I heard footsteps on the ground and peaked through one eye to see Andy standing there with the doctor. He gazed at Embry briefly before turning his attention to the doctor who was messing with the tubes and monitors attached to me.

"Looking good Denise, looks like you just pushed yourself too hard too quickly," the doc said and looked to Andy, "you'll be staying again tonight? I can see about getting a more comfortable chair." And with that he was gone. Andy turned to me and smiled.

"I'm going to go home and grab a quick shower and you some clothes and I'll be back." I just nodded but Embry stood up.

"That won't be necessary, I'm staying, no use in both of us being here." The sound that came from Andy was what I can only describe as a roar or growl or something. So much for trying to get along.

* * *

okie dokie folkies. there you have it, see Andy's not so bad once you get to know him. Please review you know I can't get enough of them.


	12. ANSorry Sorryjust so excited

Okay, first off sorry this is not an update and I hope I didn't tick you off but I'm so excited I had to share…

**Pretty Little Secrets has been NOMINATED!!!!**

The Sizzle Stories Awards: http:// sizzlingstories. webs. com/

**Best Story With Wolves**

So PLEASE go vote sometime between now and September 16th. And thank you to whoever nominated the story, I'm not sure who but I'm very flattered. So Thanks.

Eeeek. What an awesome way to wake up and start my grueling work weekend. Oh and don't forget that with you can't post websites so you'll have to go ahead and remove all the spaces I put in the web address up there.

xxooxxoo


	13. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 11

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading and liking. I'm enjoying writing it right now. Can't wait to see what happens, I don't even know myself until it comes out! lol As always SM owns Embry though I'd like to ;-P

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 11**

I laid there watched the tete a tete going on between Embry and Andy wondering if I should step in and say something. After all wasn't it my decision who I wanted to be stuck with all night in this god forsaken hell hole? Bella was also watching with edged intimidation while Quil was standing between the two smiling like a big doof.

"Um…guys," I tried to squeak out but they didn't hear me.

"Its fine Embrile, I stayed last night, I can stay again. No need to put you out, thanks though." Andy said with a cocky smirk, pretty proud of himself.

"The name's Embry and it's really no problem _Adam_."

"Okay, young buck, I get that you're with my sister, but she's _my _sister and _I'm_ staying."

"ANDY," I chastised, "You promised." He sighed and closed his eyes rubbing them with the palms of his hands.

"Listen Embry," he looked at me and I gave my best pout, which he rolled his eyes at. "Fine, you stay, you want to sleep in these damn chairs all night be my guest." Instead of gloating Embry just nodded and came to sit down beside me.

"Thanks Andy, I know you're her brother and I'm not trying to step on any toes I just feel like I should stay, I've got some things to talk to Denise about."

"Alright then," Bella stood up looking ready to get the hell out of Dodge. "Let's get to it then and let Denise rest. Embry, walk Quil and I out please."

"Sure, I'll be right back baby, I think I'll go home while I have the chance, and shower. I'll have Bella get you some things around; do you want me to get you anything special?"

"No, I'll be fine just hurry back." Again Andy rolled his eyes, if he wasn't careful those things were going roll back in his head and not come back out. After they all left Andy sat back down on the bed.

"You sure you're okay? You still never told me what happened to get you in this condition in the first place."

"Yeah well, you still never told me how the hell you found out and got here so damn fast." I said shooting back at him.

"Easy," he said shrugging, "as your 'brother' I'm on your emergency contact. The hospital called Monday night. I was on a flight first thing yesterday morning. I'm surprised they didn't tell you they called me. Small town racket they got running here. When I got to the house and you weren't there I went over to the Blacks and Jacob helped me find you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't call you, I thought it was just a scratch," I said rubbing my fingers along the gash above my eye. "I didn't want to make you worry over nothing. I'm trying to learn to take care of myself, plus I had Embry." I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face when I said his name.

"You really like him huh?" I shook my head to disagree.

"I love him, Andy; I wish you could see what I see."

"It's not that Denise, I'm not blind, I can see that you guys have something special and I would never under _normal_ circumstances take that away from you. I really do think of you as a sister you know, the first time I saw you…saw you in that hospital in St. Louis." He stopped himself short as he and I both sat there. We both know all too well what I was like when he first met me. After a moment he began again.

"And I know you think it's about the job, but it's not. All my life I've wanted to be the hero you know. The one who saves the day. I was always the police man never the robber. Always the army guy and never the enemy. This job, it was my time, my chance to do it for real. If I failed, if anything happened to you on my watch…"

I quickly sat up and scooted toward him wrapping my arms around his neck. He slowly brought his arms around me to return the hug and I sobbed like a baby into his shoulder. I cried for my family, I cried for the hell we were both going through and I cried for the pain I was causing. After what seemed like forever I pulled away to see quiet tears falling from his face.

"Thank you Andy, for being here, for being so understanding. And I know that it isn't just the fear of losing your job if this goes bad. I hate that I'm putting this on you, I really do. But this feels like forever and I just can't keep lying to the man I love."

He just nodded wiping his tears along with mine. "Okay, it's okay. But promise me you won't say anything tonight. When you get home tomorrow we'll figure it all out, what to say without comprising anyone or anything."

"Deal." I said giving him a small smile.

We made small talk for a while and he ate half my disgusting hospital dinner. It was nice to visit with him about just normal stuff. Well normal for us. We talked about my progress with the psychologist; I filled him in on the madness at the picnic. Which he laughed at my expense about, and he told me the FBI had no new leads and that there hadn't been any new killings since my family.

Around 7 PM Embry came back to the hospital freshly showered at smelling wonderful. He also had a bag that Bella packed for me and a plate that she had made. "She said you probably wouldn't eat your food," he said lifting the lid from the tray of slop, "but I see you did." I giggled.

"Uh that was me," Andy said from the chair at my side. Embry smiled too.

"Well, Bella left you some in the fridge at Denise's in case you're still hungry."

"Alright, well then, I guess I'll be heeding home." Andy said as he moved to get up.

"No, please stay for a little bit?" I pleaded; I needed him to see what I saw in Embry I thought it would make it easier on him if he knew why he was letting me break the rules.

"Um, sure," he said sitting back down. Now to break the silence. I flipped the small TV on and looked for anything sports related. All guys like sports right?

An hour later I was sitting up in my bed huffy and puffy at the two men that were sitting on either side of my bed. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to get these two together was seriously crazy. Oh that would be me I guess. Okay, but still, never in a million years did I think it would come to this.

"So there we were standing in the airport and she's got on this shredded pant leg…" Andy was laughing so hard he was crying. Embry was leaning on my bed slapping his hand on his thigh gasping for breath. Oh so funny, they've been doing this for the last 20 minutes, Over one little incident with me and the moving sidewalk at the Seattle airport. I gave one last huff and pushed Embry out of the way so I could get out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said grabbing the bag Bella packed, "when I get out feel free to be gone Andy." I sneered at him but couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"Okay, okay, I'm done, I should probably go home and hit the hay anyway, and I'll be back in the morning to help get you home." I rolled my eyes, I hated feeling so fragile. Having big protectors around all the time wasn't helping either.

"Sure, sure, see you tomorrow." I gave him a quick hug and he walked out. "Be right back okay?" I said to Embry, who got up and came to help me, okay I can at least walk by myself.

A hot shower made me feel a ton better. I dried off and stared at the outfit laid out on the counter. I slipped on clean panties and yoga pants but then growled as I picked up the clean hospital gown. I was supposed to wear it until I was cleared for check out. I slipped it on and tied it as best I could behind my back.

Embry was stretched out on the bed when I came out. He immediately shot up to let me lay back down. I motioned for him to stay. "You stay there, I think I'll get bed sores if I lay back down I'll just sit up like a normal person for a while."

"Okay baby, here," he said as he sat up and moved his legs apart and patting the bed between them. Never one to pass on a cuddle I sat down on the bed and leaned against his massive chest. We both sat there in the silence neither one wanting to start. It wasn't uncomfortable silence but there were things to discuss.

"So, you said something about needing to finish was you and Billy were telling me?" I tilted my head backwards so I could see an upside down Embry in my eye line. He looked nervous.

"Listen Denise, you've been incredibly understanding with everything that I've told you, maybe we shouldn't push it."

I turned around on the bed so that we were both sitting up facing each other. "No, I want to know, I need to know. Of course unless you don't want to tell me." I hedged hoping it would ease him into spilling.

"No! That's not it; absolutely I want you to know. So I guess I'll just start then." He paused for a long time trying to figure out exactly what it was he wanted to say. "Just so I know that you understand, you do get what Billy and I were trying to say, yesterday. I mean you understand that I…"

"That you are a spirit warrior? Yes I understand, what I'm not quite clear on is if the wolf, if it's your spirit that inhabits the whole or if , well…" as much as I was getting used to the supernatural I still couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

"My spirit remains in my body Denise, no matter what…form…that body is in." He waited looking at me for any sign of recognition. I knew what he was saying, hell I think I knew it all along but like I said how do you suddenly grasp this kind of revelation?

"Oh, okay and Leah, what she said earlier about you being her boss and Bella said Jake isn't anymore. What does all that mean?"

So I sat there patiently. Looking at him hanging on very word as he described the relationship of the pack, how he said Sam used to be in charge (that explained a lot) and how Jake was second in command but now it's Quil and he who run the show. Quil being the top dog, pun intended.

"So you guys, you can just stop, anytime you want?" I asked curious as to why or how some of the guys just stopped having a wolf spirit.

"Sort of, it's not over night, you need to learn to control the desire to phase. I've been doing it for 10 years, but I've been doing it because I'm second in charge and really had no reason to stop."

"What were the reasons, for the others I mean?"

"Well, we don't age, we physically stay the way we were when we first phased, Jacob, Sam, Jared and Paul, they wanted to grow old with their wives. That's the reason Seth and Quil are still phasing, they need to stay young."

Whoa, whoa…what? "Two questions, why do they NEED to stay young and are you telling me you're still 17?!"

He just chuckled at me and pulled me closed to him. "No, I'm twenty seven; I have been on this planet for twenty seven years. But technically…well…I do look the same as I did when I was seventeen, but that's not saying much seeing as I looked more like twenty five." Now my head was freaking swimming.

"Ok, but so like, in ten more years, you'll still look like this," I motioned to the hotness that was in front of me.

"If I keep phasing, yes."

"So, I'm not a pedophile or anything right?" I shook my head at the thought.

"No, silly girl, you are a twenty five year old woman in love with a twenty seven year old man and we both just happen to look extremely good for our ages." Um…yeah about that.

"Okay, moving on while I'm still numb. You said that Seth and Quil have to stay young, why?"

"That, my dear is where my story starts back up, if you're interested?" Was I interested? Sha, um yeah.

"Alright," he chuckled again as he took in my expression. "There is a thing that some wolves do, not all but some. Baby, it's called imprinting and its how we find our mates."

As Embry laid out the whole story of imprinting I don't think my mouth closed once. It was so surreal, it was permanent. It was so…_forced_, I thought to myself as he talked about Sam and Emily and the reasons behind Leah's attitude and rocky road she travels with the other women. I was angry for Leah, damn right she had a right to be upset. I don't care what higher power thought one person would make a better mate and which one was not good enough.

Then Embry went on to tell me how Quil and Seth weren't aging on purpose so that could wait for their imprints to age. I was profoundly disturbed. Claire, the young girl that I freaked out on, was Quil's betrothed? And Seth, no wonder he was all attentive to Kim and Jared's little girl. And to think I thought of myself as a pedophile when Embry told me he hadn't aged in ten years. This is too much.

"It's not like that Denise," Embry said in defensive of his brothers, "what is between them and their imprints, it's pure. Quil is more like a big brother to Claire and Seth is like, well he's more like a protector, an uncle."

"But they don't stay that way," I said leading him to tell me the oh so magical age when these creepers finally got their girls.

"When everything is right and they are old enough then yes, the relationship will take the next step but only if the girls want it to. See they are calling the shots, the wolf, it has to be whatever the imprint wants."

We kept talking on and on, I was amazed and disgusted all at the same time. He told me that not everyone imprints, that Leah, Collin and Brady haven't but have all been in love but that it could still happen. Then what surprised me most is how he said Jacob never imprinted on Bella. That their love was just them, being in love.

"But what happens if he does?" I was suddenly afraid for my big sister.

"We have a theory about that, since Jacob stopped phasing a few years back his 'powers' have decreased so we think the ability to imprint won't be an issue because he doesn't need it anymore."

Huh. Well then. "I don't know Embry, still seems kind of final and against free will if you ask me."

He just grinned at me and moved to within inches of my face. "Well, I don't know about you but I can get used to the fact that it's final, I'm sort of used to having you around now."

It dawned on me about five seconds later what he was saying. How had I not assumed this anyway? "Embry, you and me…I mean you, imprinted? On me?" Suddenly the whole idea didn't seem so bad. The knowledge that the love we felt was going to last gave me a tingly feeling all over.

He just nodded waiting to see how I would take the news…how would you take the news? I mauled him. I threw myself at him and he fell back against the hospital bed as our lips met. I moaned at the contact when his tongue found mine and he squeezed me tighter as his hands moved around to hug me tight.

We stayed like this forever. I moved my legs apart slightly so that I was straddling him right their in the hospital but I didn't care. Embry was my soul mate, not that I didn't already know that but now it just seemed more official, more unbreakable.

I ground into his lap as his hands slowly moved up my back and untied the hospital gown I was wearing. I moaned again loudly spurring him on as a growl rippled through his body. Stroking the sides of my newly reveal flesh he made small circles near my hips and then moved his hands up my back.

I hissed loudly as I felt his warm hands caress my scars, it wasn't terribly uncomfortable but what hurt was when Embry abruptly stopped our make out session and pulled me away from him. I sat up and pulled the night gown closed tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know they are gross." I wanted to die; I've never felt so rejected.

"Oh baby, that's not it," he pulled me close, "I just wasn't expecting them to be so…cold." Then he looked at me with a confused furrow in his brow. Moments later recognition went off in his eyes, "Denise, what kind of animal did you say did this to you?"

* * *

Okay okay, so now that Embry laid his cards all out on the table what will Denise share? She can't share everything...she wouldn't want to compromise the case or put any of her new friends in jeopardy. Also, in case you haven't noticed...Embry still hasn't told her about their mortal enemy. .dun...

Please Review and let me know how you feel about the story, I love reviews.


	14. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 12

Author Note: Thanks for reading, all the reviews are great! Keep them coming.

**Pretty Little Secrets has been NOMINATED!!**

The Sizzle Stories Awards: http:// sizzlingstories. webs. com/ (remove the spaces)

**Best Story With Wolves**

So PLEASE go vote sometime between now and September 16th.

xxooxxoo

* * *

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 12**

"_Denise, what kind of animal did you say did this to you?"_

I didn't understand what that had to do with anything plus I was still getting over the fact that my boyfriend, whom by the way said we were fated to be together, just rejected me. I know he said it wasn't that, he was just surprised but really who wouldn't be disgusted by those ugly marks?

"Mountain lion, I told you already." I rolled off of him and squeezed myself between the bed rail and Embry's massive frame which was taking up pretty much the entire bed. I turned to face away from him; I couldn't bear to see the disappointed look on his face when he realized he was stuck with the ugly duckling.

"Denise," Embry rolled over to his side giving me more room and pulling me so that my back was against his warm chest. "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just taken by surprise at how cold they were. Please baby, I think you're beautiful."

And then he buried his face in the crook of my neck laying soft kisses on my exposed skin. I shrugged him off but he just squeezed his arms around me tighter. I felt him pull back a little bit and bring his massive hand from around my waist and trail up my back. I felt him untie only the top string of my gown and spread the top open a little bit.

"Embry, don't." I moved a little but there was no where to go. I felt his warm fingers trace the claw marked scars and shivered at the difference in temperature.

"Don't you Baby, don't you ever feel that I think you are anything less than perfect." He placed the softest of kisses on my shoulder and then another along the cool marks near my shoulder blade, he did this three or four times until the scars disappeared behind the gown.

As much as I loved his touch, this wasn't a sensual moment for us; this was us connecting on the most basic of levels. This was Embry letting me see that he accepted me and all my fails, physical and mental. And this was me accepting myself. When he was done he pulled me in tight again and I rested my entire body against him.

"Good night my sweet Denise, I love you." He gentle whispered as I fell in to a truly fit night of sleep. There were no nightmares, no horror; they were always peaceful when he was next to me.

~~**~~

After a very rude wake up call from a nurse who didn't appreciate Embry in my bed and another round of fantabulous hospital food, I was ready to go. The problem? Big Brother Andy acting like I was going to break if I made one move. Seriously did he think the doctor wouldn't let me leave if I wasn't okay? I scowled at him as a low noise came out of me when he jerked my bag away from me.

"Did you seriously just growl at your brother Denise?" Embry was trying to hold in a chuckle while Quil was out and out laughing. "God, it started!" Quil said looking amazed and I was confused.

"Well he told you didn't he?" Quil leaned in close so that Andy couldn't hear, not that he would he was busy going over check out orders with the nurse for the hundredth time. "Now that you know Denise, your change will happen. It's just a matter of time, every imprint goes through it." He said in a haunting voice.

I gasped out loud and looked horrified at Embry who was no longer laughing but cussing at Quil. "Shut up asshole" he turned to me, "Denise baby, it's a joke he was just kidding." Oh. My. God. I ran after Quil who was shooting past Andy and down the hall. I caught up with him at the elevator.

"That, was, so not funny." I said between punches to his arm. He grabbed my fist to get me to stop before I broke my hand. Freaking' rocks.

"I'm sorry Dee, can I call you Dee? I'm sorry Dee that was just too easy; you should have seen your face." And with that he was on the ground.

"Seriously? You're the boss? I fear for the safety of your people." He caught my sarcastic tone and instead of being angry he laughed along with me. Embry who was standing by watching us like a bunch of misbehaving children just shook his head and grabbed me into a hug.

"You kids ready?" Andy said with a chuckle.

"Andy, Embry and Quil are twenty seven, seeing as how you are only twenty five I suggest you stop acting like the big brother, to them at least." Andy smiled at me and pushed the button on the elevator.

"Twenty five?" Embry questioned, "You guys are the same age?" I tensed up and look big eyed at Andy. How was this going to play out?

"Embry," Andy eyed Quil, "I'm not sure that this is the time, but I'd like to discuss some things with Denise and invite you over for dinner tonight. If I'm not overstepping my bounds Denise." I nodded and looked to Embry.

"You want me to disappear so you can talk, I get that. Okay, I'll go home with Quil and come by the house around 5?" Andy nodded and I suddenly felt like it was 1954 and they were deciding all this for me. I went to open my mouth to say something and Embry pressed his lips to my ear.

"Let him do this his way Baby, I'm just glad you guys are finally cluing me in." He whispered so quietly that Andy couldn't hear but Quil was laughing to himself. I looked around Embry at Quil and then back. "Wolf hearing, I should warn you now, not much gets by us. Not much we can keep secret either."

"But how did you know," I motioned my head toward Andy.

"Educated guess my love, I tend to pay attention." And he left it at that.

~~**~~

At 4:45 I was pacing the living room in front of the large picture window. This was going to end very, very badly. I just knew it. "You're burning a whole in the carpet Denise, you need to relax. It will be quick and easy, like a band aide."

_Flashback_

"_Momma, what are you so nervous for?" I was 7 years old but I remember it so clearly. My mother pacing the kitchen waiting for my father to get home from work. _

"_I've just got some big news for daddy sweetheart. I'm afraid he won't take it very well." _

"_Oh." I couldn't imagine anything that my mother had to tell my dad that would be so bad. He loved my mom so much I don't think there was anything she couldn't tell him._

"_Just do it fast." _

"_HUH? What sweetie?" _

"_Just tell him fast momma, as soon as he gets in the door." She just giggled at me and patted my head._

_I was in the living room when daddy walked into the apartment. Mom went to meet him halfway._

"_I'm pregnant," she blurted out and started laughing at her own nervousness. We both waited for what he would say, I was beginning to think maybe I was wrong. Until he picked her up and spun her around really fast kissing her the whole time. _

_See, fast and painless._

_End Flashback_

"HA!" I said to myself and looked at Andy who had his eyebrow cocked at me. "Don't ask" I said and restarted my pacing.

Right on time at 5 PM Embry came pulling into the driveway. God he looked good. I ran outside and met him on the porch hugging him. He just chuckled at me and we walked inside. Andy was in the living room and stood when Embry walked in giving him a sturdy hand shake.

We all just stood there for a few minutes not saying anything, the awkwardness of the situation was palpable. "Ooookaayyyyy," I drawled out, "let's just get this over with, come on." I grabbed Embry and Andy by the hands and drug them to the couch.

I was nervous, Andy was on guard for Embry's reaction and Embry was just as laid back as ever. "Alright." I started, "Embry, I know that you know that Andy and I haven't exactly been…well…"

"Denise, Baby, I know that you've kept things from me, I know that there were things you couldn't tell me so whatever it is just tell me." God I loved this boy.

I looked to Andy; I wasn't going to be able to do this. I know he would understand if I kept things from him but how would he handle the lies?

"Embry, Denise tells me that you understand a lot about having to keep things…private." He looked to Embry for confirmation and Embry just nodded. "Well, there are things that Denise and I have had to…keep private…about in order to keep her safe. Now I know that you may not agree with me on a lot of things and you may not be satisfied with what I have to say but we will agree on one thing, and that is that Denise's safety is always important."

"Of course, just please tell me what you can and what you can't I hope you can at least tell me why."

"Embry, I'm not Denise's brother." Andy just blurted out. Embry looked at me with surprisingly little shock. "I'm her guardian, I can't tell you exactly why she needs a guardian but that is what I am. A few months ago there was…an accident…and her family was taken from her. I've been looking out for her ever since."

We both just sat there staring at Embry as he let everything sink in. I know Andy didn't give him much but it was enough to freak someone out. "So then what are you to each other? Who are you?"

"Embry please," I grabbed his hand so that he wouldn't leave. "Just know that Andy has been hired to make sure I stay safe. I wish we could tell you more about him than that." He looked a little hurt and that was expected.

"What can you tell me then? You not Andy." He wanted to hear this from me. I could do this, he loved me, I could do this.

"I'm not from Washington; the whole adoption thing was just a story. I had a family that I loved dearly and a sister who…" I chocked up and the tears built up in my eyes. "Her name was Roxie, that girl, Claire, she reminded me so much of my sister."

Embry hugged me and rubbed my back as I continued even though he was upset with me he was still taking care of me, "um, I know that this isn't going to make much sense without the whole story but I'm not really twenty five, I'm twenty one." He released his hold on me and stood up to pace the living room. I let out a sob; I knew this would be too much.

"So if I'm reading into this correctly, you're lying, about everything in your life." He was anger, I knew that, but he was more hurt. Andy stood to confront him not liking the tone Embry was speaking in but I stepped in between the two of them.

"Stop Andy, he's right. Yes Embry, I lied about my parents, my age my 'credentials' as a teacher." I grabbed his face so he would look me in the eye, "but I've never lied about who I was on the inside, my thoughts, my dreams, even the story about breaking my leg, those were all the REAL me. And this," I placed his hand on my heart. "This is true, my love for you and your love for me is REAL, please, please don't give up on me."

"I knew there was something Denise, something you weren't telling me but this? I mean, why, why are you lying to everyone about who you are? What do you have to protect her from?" Embry looked to Andy after the last question.

"Embry, we can't tell you that, I'm sorry. Something happened, we're still working on finding out who hurt her family and making sure they don't hurt her, that's all I can tell you I'm sorry. I know it will be difficult for you, but I will be forced to relocate her again if anyone else is put in danger."

"What if I can help keep her safe? I can help you find who hurt her."

"I'm sorry Embry, I can't do that. I've already put too much on the line by letting her tell you about this. I can't give you anything else about the case. I'm going to give you guys a few minutes alone." And then Andy squeezed my hand and walked out the front door.

Embry sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Embry," I moved to sit next to him, "I'm so sorry. I know you must feel betrayed and lied to but I need to know, can you forgive me?"

Embry lifted his head to look me in the eye. "So, something happened to your family," I nodded, "And you, this," he traced his hand on my back along my scars. "He did this to you didn't he, you survived whatever it is your parents didn't?" Again I nodded and silent tears ran down my face.

"And Andy, whoever he works for moved you hear because they think he's still coming after you?" Now he was shaking slightly with anger but I don't think it was at me, I think the idea of me getting hurt again was making him upset.

"No," I shook my head, "they need me to help put him away, they are afraid if he knew I wasn't dead that he would kill me to prevent from testifying." Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell him that. I cringed and looked at him, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

He chuckled at me lightly. "Don't worry I won't tell, but I wish you would tell me about it, the attack. I think the pack and I could help."

"Embry, Andy has asked just one thing from me, that I don't compromise the case or the safety of the people of this town. I owe him that much for allowing me to stay here with you. Please just let them do their jobs, leave the protecting to the professionals."

Embry pulled me into his lap so that I was sitting sideways across him. He leaned up back against the couch, "there is something I haven't told you about us, the pack. We aren't just a group of genetic mutants that phase for no reason, we are protectors ourselves. I think we can help."

"I don't know Embry, what do you mean protectors? Who are you protecting people from?" Just then the front door opened and Andy walked back in the house but went to the bedroom.

"Not right now Baby, later, I'll tell you later. For now let's get through your story." I laughed what a mess we were.

"Well, a few weeks into our relationship and we're already the post children for dysfunction. You're stories just keep coming and mine are just beginning. I need to know that you can handle this Embry, that you can work with me to make this work even though I've lied to you."

"I'm not going to lie, this is all a little much, I do feel hurt that you were lying to me, to all of us about who you are and what you are doing here." I hung my head in shame, "But," he said lifting my chin to his face, "I kept things from you too didn't I?"

"It's not the same, Embry I've been going around pretending to be something I'm not, you guys, you just hid one part of yourselves, I looked you straight in the eye and lied to you."

"Silly girl," he said wiping my tears and kissing my forehead, "don't you think we knew you were hiding something from us? It's our job to pick up on these things, I knew when you were ready you would tell me. So, no more secrets? About who you are I mean?" I nodded.

"I've never lied about that Embry, like I said; just the cover was a lie. I can't wait though, to tell you all about my real family."

"I know you didn't Denise, I know that in your heart you showed us the real you." He placed the sweetest of kisses on my lips. "I love you Denise, always." He smiled against my lips; there was just one more thing I needed to say.

"Embry, my name isn't Denise."

* * *

so Embry's taking all this pretty well don't you think? Andy too, one big happy family. Hope no one compromises that. hehehehe


	15. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 13

A/N: I write my stuff based on SM's stuff. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading. here's the next chapter. Hope you like.

**Pretty Little Secrets has been NOMINATED!!**

The Sizzle Stories Awards: http:// sizzlingstories. webs. com/ (remove the spaces)

**Best Story With Wolves**

So PLEASE go vote sometime between now and September 16th.

xxooxxoo

* * *

All of these lines across my face

Tell you the story of who I am

So many stories of where I've been

And how I got to where I am

But these stories don't mean anything

When you've got no one to tell them to

It's true...I was made for you

~~ Brandi Carlile, The Story

.

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 13**

"What?" Embry pulled away from me and stared at me. "What did you just say?" Shit, he was pissed.

"Um, well see, part of not being found is not using my real name so we sort of changed it." He stood up and started pacing again.

"But your name? Denise! I mean, who ever you are. You lied to me about your name?" What the hell, I basically just told him I'd been lying to him about where I was from, what I did for a living, hell even how old I was but he's going to flip over the name thing?

"Yes Embry, my name was part of the cover," I was standing now raising my voice to match his. "You can over look everything else and move on with me but you're going to get hung up over my NAME?"

"This is too much," now he was shaking, "I don't even know what to call you, I don't feel like I even know you."

"What?! Embry please, it's just a name. What do you mean you don't know me, you just said you loved me."

"God Denise, shit, see, I can't even talk to you, I don't know what to call you."

"You know what Embry, you kept things from me too, things that I fully accepted things that are freaking me out but I am dealing with them because I love you. But you're freaking out on me? That's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

I stood there staring at him, waiting for him to say something. What had happened in the last 5 minutes that made him change his mind? I thought that we were okay. "I don't understand." I whispered but knew now that he would have heard me.

"Me neither, I need to…hell I don't know." He ran his hands through his hair and then locked his fingers together resting them on the top of his head. "I do love you; you're my soul mate, no matter what, but…"

"Is that why you're still standing here Embry? Because some force beyond your control is making you? Cuz if that's the case then you can just leave." I crossed my arms over my chest and stomped to the front door.

"That is NOT what I meant and you know it." He growled at me and glared at me from under his eye lashes.

"Then what? One minute you're telling me we'll get through this, that you knew the real me and now because you don't know what to call me it changes everything?" He just stood there still glaring at me still with small ripples moving through his body. He clenched his fists open and closed.

"Sorry to interrupt but maybe Embry, you should leave for a little bit, come back when both of you have calmed down."

"Screw you Andy," who the hell was he; I turned back to Embry, "don't listen to him."

"No," now he turned toward Andy and looked at him like he might cry. He sighed really loud and I could tell he was hurt. "He seems to always know what's best for YOU. Maybe I should listen to him." He walked to the door in three long steps and stared me in the eye. What he did next surprised me; he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips. "I do love you. I just need to process all of this."

I stood there momentarily frozen as I watched Embry walk out the door and get into his car. He started to pull out of the drive way when I realized I needed to move. I ran out of the house and down the front sidewalk screaming his name. I got to the driveway and down into the street. I saw his taillights continue down the road.

"EMBRY!!" I screamed as I fell onto my knees in a huddled mess of tears and snot. How quickly things had gone to shit.

"Come on Denise, let's get in the house," I pulled away from Andy as he grabbed my arms to pull me up.

"No. Don't touch me and don't call me Denise anymore, what's the use? Do you see what just happened?"

"Denise, and yes you are still Denise to everyone else in this damn town. You need to just give him time to cool down; this has been a lot for him to take." I let him pick me up and guide me into the house.

"But how, why, I mean we were doing so good and then suddenly BAM," I slapped my hands together, "everything turned to shit."

"I think he was doing his best to handle it, then when you told him your name wasn't Denise it wasn't that one thing it was that suddenly he lost the one thing to hold onto, he felt he lost you a little bit because he didn't even know what to call you."

I sighed and slumped onto the couch, he was right. I should have eased him into that one, or started out with that one, or something. I don't know, there's no manual for this type of stuff. One thing I did know though was that running away from each other right now was not going to help anything.

I stood up and grabbed my purse, "I'm going to find him, to finish this conversation."

"Denise, I think…," Andy looked at me and I think the sheer determination on my face was enough for him to know not to argue. "Okay, you're right. If you need me for anything, if he needs answers and you want me to talk to him again you know I'll come." I nodded and hugged Andy before moving toward the garage. "How are you going to find him?"

"He shares a house with the single guys from the pa…from his group. I think I'll be able to find it. Thanks again Andy for everything, for letting me tell him so much."

"Don't' mention it, I guess I'm just a sucker for a love story," he said smirking and I rolled my eyes before walking out.

I pulled into La Push and realized I had no idea where the hell I was going. I'd never been to Embry's house, only knew that he lived with Quil, Seth and Leah. "Dammit" I slammed my hands on the steering wheel and pulled into the parking lot of a small carry out.

I sat there for a minute trying to think of what to do; I searched my purse for my phone and couldn't find it. "Great." Okay so calling Bella was not an option. It's a small town, what are the chances that someone inside would know where the guys lived, not like they didn't stand out around here. Only one way to find out.

I hopped out of the Bronco and made my way to the store. As soon as I opened the door I was met by a tall dark and handsome mass of rock. I looked up to his face; does god really hate me that much?

"Sam." I said with little enthusiasm. We hadn't gotten off to the greatest start and I'm sure the drama of the last few days didn't help me. Yeah, I was already going to assume that everything from the woods, to Embry telling me about their secrets was already known by everyone in their group.

"Denise," he gruffed out moving out of the way to hold the door open for me. I stepped back from the door back onto the sidewalk.

"Actually, I was going in there for help, but you'll be the best source." He let go of the door and walked out to join me on the sidewalk.

"What do you need Denise?" He wasn't being mean, just being…Sam.

"I'm, well, I'm looking for Embry and I don't really know where he lives." God I feel stupid, who doesn't know where their boyfriend's house is?

He chuckled lightly at me and my mouth about hit the floor. Sam, was laughing? "What?" he said and started walking to the parking lot assuming I would follow. "I'm not so bad Denise; just a little protective is all. Okay and maybe a little suspicious of people, but you didn't make it easy for me you know." He gave me a fatherly stare down.

"Yeah I guess not, but I'm working on that now. You know that doesn't mean I don't love Embry with all my heart, and not just because I HAVE to but because I just do." Wow, were Sam and I actually talking?

He stopped at my truck and leaned against the hood. "Yeah, I know. I'm just, well you know I wasn't as laid back a leader as Quil and Embry are, I well, I didn't have that luxury back then." I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"So, why don't you tell me why you are looking for Embry on a wild goose chase? Why don't you just ask him to come get you?" I sighed really dramatically, could I have this conversation with Sam? He did sort of remind me of Embry's own little version of Andy. Maybe underneath he wasn't so bad.

"Well," I laughed without much humor, "he sort of left my house on a bad note and I wanted to find him so we could sort it all out."

"Ah, your first tiff." He laughed again, "Mind if I ask why? Maybe I can give you some advice."

"Like you won't find out soon anyway right?" Now I was funning him back.

"Touché." He smirked.

"Well, let's not pretend that you don't already know that I've been acting a little shady." I looked up in his eyes and he was serious again as he nodded. "Well, I sort of moved here to hide out. Which means…I sort of had to um, cover up a few things about myself."

"You mean lie to us about who you are." Gheesh where'd nice Sam go?

"Well, I guess. But just the icing on the cake stuff, the important stuff, the cake…that was all me."

"Fair enough, go on."

"Well, I guess he reached his breaking point and needed to get away. So he left. But I need to find him; we need to talk about this."

"Denise, as someone who's had to keep a lot of secrets, and had to either tell or watch people tell those secrets," he looked to me to make sure I was following, I nodded. "Well, all I can say is that you've got to let him feel what he feels. You know he loves you, you know you'll move past this but you've got to let him work through it."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know. He's been really great about the whole thing you know, about sharing with me and taking what I've got to say I guess it's just been an over whelming few days for us."

"Alright then," he moved to open the driver's door for me, "in you go, take a left out of the parking lot and another left onto Alder, go 'til it dead ends. You won't be able to miss the house."

"Thanks Sam, for everything."

"Don't mention it." He waved and then was off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

I found the house easily; I pulled in the driveway behind four other cars and turned off the ignition. I knew that whoever was inside would know I was here so why I was sitting in my car waiting I don't know. "Here goes nothing."

I brought my hand up to knock on the door when it flew open. "Here goes nothing huh Dee? We don't bite you know."

"I know Quil, I just, it's been a long day already is Embry here?"

"Uh, no, he's not with you?" I shook my head as he moved out of the way letting me in the house. Great, where the hell was he then? I looked around the house, it was very nice considering a bunch of single people lived there, but then again they were all older. I noticed a lot of the same wood furniture that I had in my house. Leah came walking out of what I assume is the kitchen.

"HEY GIRL. What are you doing here? I mean it's about time you came around but I'm just surprised."

"Hey Leah," I accepted her hug when she walked over to me. "I'm just looking for Embry but I guess he's not here so I'll be going."

"Don't be ridiculous, he'll be back." Leah grabbed my hand and we sat down on the big comfy couch. Leah popped on the TV and because it'd already been a long day and my head was still a little sore I was asleep in no time.

_I screamed in pain after the three ghostly figures jumped out of my window, I don't know what Jane had injected but I knew it wasn't good. My muscles started to tense up and I could feel a fire in my body. I reached up as I tried to pull at the wires and tubes that were connected to me. _

_Within seconds of ripping out the IV monitors and alarms were going off all around me. Two nurses and a doctor rushed in followed by a bunch of suits. Where were they 5 minutes ago? Everything started to get black. _

"_It was insulin overdose. We aren't quite sure how it happened; we've had guards at the door all night. She was able to pull out the IVs and trigger the alarms in enough time for us to stabilize her. So here she is, she's all yours now." Now what the hell is going on?_

"_Hello," a thick New York accent said to me, "I'm Andy Richmond; I'm going to take care of your transfer to St. Louis."_

"_St. Louis, why am I going there?" I was scared, alone and didn't know what was going on. _

"_Well, if he thinks you're dead then we better get you out of here before he realizes you're not."_

"Denise! Baby, wake up." I sat up gasping for air, at least I wasn't screaming. I looked around disoriented but clung to the man that was now sitting with me cradling me in his arms.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" he was shouting at someone in the room.

"I tried Embry, really, but she wouldn't budge, she just kept saying 'he thinks I'm dead'. Embry what's going on?"

"Nothing Leah, we'll talk about it later. I just, can you take Quil over to your mom's or something. I need to talk to De. I need to talk to her privately."

"Sure thing Em. I'm really sorry, I just thought she looked tired and a nap would help."

"I know LeLe. Thanks." I heard them leave and started to come around more. I sat up a little so I could look at Embry.

"Hey," I said lamely not quite sure if he'd be happy I came looking for him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Still worried about me even when he's upset. I nodded slowly and leaned back against him.

"What are you doing here Denise?" But he didn't say it maliciously.

"I just needed, we needed to talk. I didn't want to leave things like they were. I didn't know if you were coming back and I just needed to fix this." I was crying now afraid that he wouldn't want to work things out. He pulled me into his lap.

"Hey, hey. We had a fight, we had a lot thrown at us baby. I just needed to get away from it for a minute. I'm not going anywhere okay?" I nodded like a child while he reached next to him and pulled out a tissue for me.

"So you forgive me? I mean you can live with this?"

"I'm still not completely sure I understand but I'm ready to listen, and I'm ready to tell you the rest of my story. While I was out I thought a lot, about what you said. I think, I mean I know, the pack can help."

For the next hour Embry and I talked about everything I had been hiding and why. We talked about why his people phased and yeah to throw more shit into my paranormal craziness he tells me about the wolves' natural enemy, vampires. Of course, what else right?

We both got upset again when he asked me why Andy insisted that the details of the attack and the case stay closed and why I was backing up Andy's decision. Did he not realize I just wanted to keep everyone safe?

"Baby, we kill vampires for Christ sake you think I can't handle whatever you think is coming after you?"

"Embry, I'm dealing with this all too, you act like I've been living with this for years, please understand this is only months old for me. I have to work this out the best way I know how but it has to be my way okay?"

He agreed and left it at that for now. I understood why he was so curious about the attack but it was almost like he was fishing for information on _him_, what good could that possibly do? I still didn't understand fully the whole werewolf protector thing but I was willing to accept it and learn more as time went by.

We both agreed that the pack and everyone that knew about the wolves could handle my secret but chose to tell them AFTER Andy left. He wouldn't understand that they know how to keep quiet about things. He would also most likely commit me if I told him about Embry so we agreed that would remain unspoken too.

I lay on top of him tracing small circles on his arm. "Can I see it? Embry, can I see your wolf again?"

I was eager to see my beautiful wolf guardian for the first time since realizing he was my Embry. "Sure, sure, anything you want baby…" He moved to push me off him so he could sit up but I pushed against him holding him still.

"I love you Embry and there's just one thing I want you to do before we go outside and you phase." He nodded looking down at me while I rested on his stomach. "Tell me you love me."

Embry chuckled, "I've told you a dozen times in the last 30 minutes."

"I know but I'll never get tired of hearing you say it." He pulled me up sliding my body against his along the way. He kissed me with a passionate loving kiss.

"I love you Kara Reading, with my entire being I love you."

* * *

Tada...her name...how anticlimatic I know. lol. I think the next chapter will be a time jump, just a few months and I will background what was happening but it's time to move the story along now that they have come clean right? Right!


	16. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 14

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked the last chapter. This chapter has a small time jump to 3 months down the road. Just to move the story along a little bit. We are getting near the end and I'm excited to get there I guess. lol

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. ~Author Unknown

.

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 14**

"Kara, Kara…"

"Kawa…"

I was immediately accosted by two children while I was standing in my kitchen getting icing ready.

"What monkeys, what can I do for you?" I squatted down to a six year old Sarah and eight year old Paulie.

"Is it time?" Sarah asked with big eyes while Paulie just shyly looked at me from under his eyelashes. That boy was never going to get over his crush I don't think. Not even after Embry turned down the chance to "share" me with him. Boys!

"I don't know…." I dragged out teasing them a little. "Did you eat your dinner?" Both children nodded feverishly as I laughed at them. "Okay then up to the counter with you and let uncle Embry put on your aprons."

I knew he heard me in the other room just as I heard him sigh loudly and put his beer down to come in and help me. He's the one that volunteered to babysit not me so like hell I was going to do all the work while he sat on the couch starring at baby William sleeping in his pack-n-play.

It was four days before Christmas and Embry's idea of a good gift was to watch the children while we sent Paul, Rachel, Jake and Bella away for the weekend. Kim and Jared also went with them but Seth volunteered to stay with their little one. Which, even after three months of being around them, still took some getting use to.

Emily and Sam went with them as well, Sam, my new buddy. The past few months have been kind to me and my new family. With Sam and Embry by my sides I sat everyone down and told them my story. Of course for about a month after I got bullied nearly every moment the guys were around, they wanted to know about what happened and how they could help. I stood my ground for Andy, the one piece of something I could give him in return for all he did for me. I wouldn't ruin the case or put them in jeopardy.

After a few weeks they stopped nagging me but it was still a constant source of conversation whenever they were all together. Leah would tell me whenever we were hanging out which was a lot more often now that Bella was pregnant again and really sick with morning sickness. Actually Kim and Emily were both pregnant too, I thought it was crazy until Leah's oh so frank mouth spilled to me about mating season and being in heat and humping like gorillas or some shit. If ever I was glad to have such a shy, slow mover like Embry.

Not that I could complain about our…um…relationship. We were doing great. There was a tough few weeks after the big revealing moment in our lives. Who ever assumed that just because you were destined to be with someone meant you had it easy was horribly mistaken. We talked a lot, telling his family helped out too. They were much more understanding than I thought they would be. And the best part was I was able to talk about me, my life, and my family. I was having less and less flashback space outs since I was talking about them so much. I was also having fewer nightmares since Embry would stay with me whenever he could.

Life seemed to be working out great for me.

"Hey," I felt a warm kiss on the nape of my neck. "The kids are going to ice themselves soon if we don't give them cookies."

"Sorry Em, just thinking about things. It's been a crazy few months. I can't believe its Christmas already."

"Mmmm," was all he said as he nuzzled further into my neck. Embry was becoming more and more affection these last few days, not that I minded but I wonder what was up with him. I shook out of his embrace and turned to see him pouting. I rolled my eyes and handed him his own apron as I pulled the cut out cookies off the cooling rack.

By the end of the night I had two very exhausted children passed out from sugar crashes. I cleaned them up as best I could and decided to bathe them in the morning. Embry carried them to bed for me because quite frankly these pack men made big freaking kids and my strength was not up to the task. After rolling William's pack-n-play into my bedroom so I could hear him if he woke up in the middle of the night I went in to tackle the icing bomb that exploded in my kitchen.

"I'll take that," Embry said grabbing the sponge out of my hand. "You go sit." He pecked me on the lips, turned me around and swatted me on the butt pushing me out of the kitchen. I laid down on the couch picking dried icing out of my hair and wondering how I got here. Twenty one years old and living in domestic bliss that most thirty five year olds craved. And I wouldn't change a single moment.

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find my normally freakishly warm spot cool and empty. I turned to my side rubbing my eyes; I was in bed, in just a t-shirt. I must have fallen asleep on the couch, running my fingers through my hair I hit a big knot of hair and frosting. Yep fell asleep without a shower. I sat up and finally noticed Embry softly rocking baby William as he looked out the bedroom window toward the forest.

I could sit here all day and watch that man, with a baby in his arms. William was now nearly seven months old and almost didn't fit in my arms anymore but he was almost lost in Embry's large frame. I turned to mush thinking something so large was so sweet and gentle. He started to chuckle.

"Stop staring at me." He said without turning around. Freaky wolf senses. Just then the door flew open and two little beings jumped on my bed and crawled up to me.

"Kawa," little Sarah, so good at keeping secrets still called me Ms. Denise at school. Everyone outside of my protective little bubble still called me Denise. It was odd to get used to, especially for the family, Quil still insisted on calling me Dee and probably would forever.

"Kawa, we're hungry." I looked over to Paulie whose eyes were really big as he shook his head vigorously.

"Okay sweetheart, why don't you to go watch cartoons and I'll be out in two minutes." Just as quickly as they came, then went.

"You're going to make a great mother someday." I looked at Embry who was now staring at me.

"Yeah well keep it in your pants there buddy, I'm still too young to think about those things." I saw the corners of his mouth turn down a little bit.

"It's not so young." He mumbled as he walked out the door with little William.

I was still trying to wake up, wondering if I offended Embry. But I wasn't ready to talk about children. I was young; I didn't know what would happen a year from now, hell a month from now. I was living in the moment because whether I wanted to admit it or not it could all be taken away from me in a heartbeat. The thought of living without Embry in my life literally made me sick to my stomach but the reality was, to keep him and his family safe I would. So until this unfinished business is resolved how could I even think about the future?

A few days later we were all at Bella's celebrating Christmas Eve. The next day everyone would go about their business with their immediate families and those members of their families that didn't know their secrets. I found it a little weird that even after all these years Embry still didn't tell him mother what he was. Wouldn't she start to wonder why he doesn't look any older? But I was excited to see her again. Mrs. Call lived on the Makah Rez north of us and I had met her only twice before. Spending Christmas day with Embry and her would be nice.

I was sort of bummed that I wouldn't see Andy. Although he I did see him just last month I sort of wanted him here for the holidays but he had his own family, his real family back in New York. He said the first thing he's doing when this case is over is taking his 'little sister' to meet his family. I was glad to know that I meant as much to him as he did to me. I wasn't just a job for him I was family.

"Okay it's present time," Quil shouted breaking me from my reverie. He was worse than the kids I think. He stood up with Claire beside him doling out gifts to all the kids. She had such admiration for him he was like a big brother to her. I was unclear how or when the moment changed when she saw him as more and confused at how you can go from seeing someone as a brother and then seeing them as a lover but the less questions I asked the better.

I was doing better around Claire, she liked to come over and hang out a lot just like Roxie did. Now that everyone knew I was really just twenty one and not twenty five I felt more comfortable being my normal, goofy, immature self. Claire loved to go shopping with me and we'd talk about school and boys. It felt nice to have that and though I wasn't replacing Roxie, Claire was like my therapy.

"Now should it go oldest to youngest? That would mean I get my present first." Billy chuckled as he wheeled into the living room. He parked his chair right beside me and gave me a wink. If Claire had become like my new little sister then Billy had been my dad therapy. He loved Bella with all his heart but she had Charlie, and since Embry was like his second son, Billy treated me like an honorary daughter.

"Grawmpa, the littlestes goes first," Sarah explained like he had forgotten the rules.

It took an eternity to open all the gifts, it seems like everyone got everyone else a little something. I know that Embry and I had filled my spare bedroom, every inch covered with gifts for people. When we were finally done everyone sat around watching the young ones play with their new toys. Collin, Brady, and Seth were all equally excited to 'help' the kids put together their toys.

"I um, I have one more gift, I'd like to give out while everyone is here." Embry stood up from his spot next to me and I wondered what on Earth he was talking about. We had given everyone everything we bought. The next thing he did made my heart lurch out of my chest.

He pulled out a black box from his pocket and knelt down in front of me. There was a collective gasp from all the women in the room. "Kara, baby, you know I'm not very good at this sort of thing. But I just need you to know how much I love you, from the moment I saw you I saw forever. You are my best friend and I don't want to spend another day on this Earth that I don't spend with you. "

Embry opened the box and took the ring out before grabbing my hand and looking deep into my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" I sat their shocked not knowing what to do or what to say. My mouth was hanging open, I think I had tears in my eyes, but I just sat there.

"Kara?" Embry asked suddenly nervous that he did the wrong thing, a bad thing. I could see his poor gentle heart breaking.

"Oh my god," I barely whispered looking from him to the ring and back about a dozen times. "Oh my god." I shifted in the couch bringing myself closer to the edge, closer to him.

"Embry, oh my god. Yes, yes I will marry you." I said with a big smile on my face. I brought my shaky hand out and held it in front of me as he slipped a very old looking ring on my finger. It was perfect.

"It was my grandmothers…she gave it to me before she died…" I cut him off placing a huge passionate kiss on his lips. I, Kara Reading, was getting married. I was a fiancé, I was somebody's forever. I smiled against his lips and continued my kiss. I had my whole world in my arms and he wanted me forever.

There was a tiny little voice in the back of my head nagging at me. I knew what it was saying; I knew there were no guarantees. She was trying to put the breaks on, be realistic, but my heart, my soul was screaming YES! Yes I wanted to marry this man and yes I was going to have babies with him and yes I would grow old next to him. Let that little voice have her doubts, I was having a moment no one could ruin.

Well almost no one could ruin.

"Um, Uh huh." Sam cleared his throat and chuckled. "There are children present you two. I think we would all understand if you'd like to call it a night and head back to Kara's place." Oh god how embarrassing.

I pulled away from Embry who had the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered on his face. I'd seen him look at me with love all the time but the way he was looking at me now; it drove right into the core of my being. I nodded in silent agreement to Sam's statement and Embry helped me up.

"Um, thanks everyone, for everything. I…"

"Just go already you two," Bella interrupted and shooed us out of the house. We took off for my house followed by cat calls and playful howls.

When we got back into my house Embry once again pulled me into a loving embrace and I quickly returned his passion by placing a kiss on his lips. He moaned into my mouth and shivers went down my body. We both eagerly deepened the kiss as our tongues tangled with each other.

I leaned my head back as Embry explored my neck. It was my turn to moan low and long as he kissed up to my earlobe. This was it, I was ready and so was he. I pulled away from him slightly.

"I love you Embry and I can't wait until I am your wife." He growled into my neck and picked me up bridal style carrying me to the bedroom. He laid me down in the large bed that he made with his own two hands. As he moved over me my heart sped up with anticipation and he smiled at me.

"I love you Kara with all my heart," he picked up my left hand and kissed my finger with his grandmother's ring on it.

Although this was neither of our first times, it was our first time together and it was like my first time all over again. He would be the last person I would ever make love to again and I loved that idea.

* * *

Feel free to review. lol thanks


	17. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 15

Author Note: Hey guys/gals sorry the update is so late just trying to figure out a few things in the story. don't hate me in this chapter. enjoy.

* * *

Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 15

"Good morning Mrs. Call," Embry said to me nuzzling into my neck waking up after our first night together, I mean REALLY together.

"Hmmm…I like the sound of that," I said unconsciously thumbing my new ring and wiggling in closer to his naked body.

"Merry Christmas too," he said and I jolted up in bed remembering that it was Christmas. "What's wrong baby," Embry said suddenly concerned at my reaction.

"Wrong? What's wrong? Your mom is coming." I looked at the clock, "in four hours!"

"Yeah??"

"Well…get up. We need to clean, we need to cook, oh god we need to tell her we're getting married!"

He chuckled lightly and I stared at him like he was crazy. "She already knows baby, who do you think was holding the ring for me?" OH! "In fact, I had to make my aunts promise to locker her up if her excitement got the best of her. I was afraid she'd come running to La Push and ask you herself."

I let out a big sigh of relief. I loved Mrs. Call and I just wanted her to think I was good enough for her son. I sat back down on the bed and Embry pulled me back into his arms.

"Embry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Now that we're, you know…engaged, and well having sex," a slight blush crept over both our faces and we just laughed at each other.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's just, it's kinda crowded at your house and you're here ALL the time anyway. I just think…" Oh god I'm embarrassing myself again.

"Kara…are you asking me to move in here with you?"

"NO?!" I grabbed a pillow and held it tight to my face to hide how mortified I was.

"Really?" I could hear the laughter in his voice, "because it sounds like that's what you were asking me." He slowly dragged his fingers up my body and pulled the pillow away. I tried to roll away but couldn't so I just squeezed my eyes shut hoping everything would just disappear.

The next thing I knew he had moved to hover over me and started peppering kisses up my stomach. I couldn't help but smile, "Okay, I was…so…"

He moved up my body and started pressing more weight on it, I moved my legs apart to accommodate him and we locked eyes as we began to make love again.

"You have. To. Ask me, really ask me." Embry said between pants and thrusts that had my head spinning.

"OH GOD!" I let out as he moved getting me close to my end. "Embry, move in with me. PLEASE!" I shouted reaching my climax.

"YES." He shouted in return. Moments later we were laying in bed together arms and legs intertwined.

"Yes, to me?" I asked giggling or just "YES!"

"Yes, to both." He said kissing me lightly and drifting back to sleep.

~**~

You know how they say don't take anything for granted because you never know when it can all come crashing down? God. Ain't that the truth.

For three weeks after Christmas I lived in total and utter bliss. Embry moved in the day after Christmas, I had a week off from school so he took the week off too and we played Suzie homemaker setting up house. I broke the news about the engagement to Andy and to say he was less than happy was the understatement of the century. I got a lecture about responsibility and open cases and not bringing Embry into this until it was all over.

Andy told me not to set any dates and he would come see me and we would talk. That was two weeks ago. I was sitting at my house awaiting his arrival later in the evening. Everyone was there, and by everyone I mean the entire pack, retired and current. We were having an early dinner seeing as how Andy would be driving in from Seattle soon.

I was in the kitchen with Bella and Emily making dinner but I could hear the others talking in the living room. It seemed like they were all angry about something, I went into the living room and leaned against the doorway, the kids were all playing on the floor ignoring the adults.

"What do you make of it Em?" Leah asked very concerned.

"I don't know, obviously these killings are all related, can we assume that it's the vamp we smelled though?"

"I smelled him near Portland though," Quil said I'd never heard him sound so serious, "it can't be a coincidence."

"You guys need to be careful, set up more patrols, and see if you can get a handle on the scent and movement."

"I know that Sam, I'm not a complete idiot," Quil shouted loudly. I flinched back a little bit and Embry must have noticed the movement from the corner of his eye. He could tell I was scared and confused.

"Awe baby come here," he motioned for me to join him in his big stinky recliner that he refused to get rid of when we moved in together. "I forgot this is all new for you, but you don't have to worry."

"Don't worry, don't worry? You're talking about a vampire right…possibly killing people and you tell me not to worry?" He started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Kara, they come through the area sometimes, the cloudy weather draws them. But we always get them." Leah beamed with pride when she said that. It calmed me a little bit. I was visibly shaken by the prospect of vampires getting near and Embry having to fight.

"Baby this is old hat, it's just one vampire. No problem." Although their confidence was reassuring, I still worried. I couldn't be alone again, I just couldn't.

"So then, what do you do? I mean how do you know if it is and what to do?"

"Well," Quil started taking on a whole new tone, "there's the smell, sickeningly sweet and hard to miss." I crinkled my nose watching his face distort in disgust. Embry chuckled at me and I nudged into him with my elbow.

"And you guys," I turned to the girls both previous and current wolf wives, "you were okay, I mean knowing what they were out doing?"

"It was hard at first," Bella said, "but it gets easier like marrying a fireman or something." Everyone laughed and she blushed but I understood what she was trying to say. I nodded at her and gave a small smile.

An hour or two later I was in the kitchen doing dishes while Quil and Claire along with Leah lingered in the living room with Embry. Everyone left so that when Andy got here he wasn't overwhelmed with people. I looked at the clock and realized he should have been here a long time ago. I turned on the small kitchen TV to listen to the news while I cleaned.

_Meanwhile there have been new details leaked in the possible serial killings in and around the Portland area._ The news caster spoke as I carefully listened hoping this wasn't really a vampire issue that the guys were discussing earlier.

_A Portland area FBI spokeswoman said the bizarre way the victims were killed is what is making them determine a serial killer is responsible. It appears that the killer drains all the blood from the victims leaving no sign of struggle or weapons. Some victims are said to be found with large gashing wounds like something sliced…_

I let out a blood curdling scream. Oh god, this is it. He's here, he's back, I knew it was him. Flashbacks raked my brain faster than I could handle. I fell to the floor; he's near, so close. Could he know where I was? Is that why he's here? Oh god, Embry, Bella…my new family they are all in danger because of me.

I heard foot falls as everyone came running in the kitchen. "Baby, what's wrong? Kara, Kara say something." I looked up through tear soaked eyes at the people I loved and the one person who I was supposed to be with forever. "Oh god."

I started shaking, this is it, the one thing I knew was coming. How stupid of me to almost believe it was all behind me. "Kara?" Claire was scared and crying because I was upset. I knew what I needed to do; I couldn't let her young life end just like Roxie's.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I pulled away from Embry though it hurt to do so. When I'm hurting the pull to be near him is so much stronger.

"I need Andy; I need to talk to Andy." Was all I said and stood to get my phone. I could hear them calling to me, talking to themselves about what was wrong. As I ran into the bathroom and locked the door I could hear that Quil was on the phone to Jacob to get Sam and get over to the house. None of that mattered, I needed Andy.

"Hello, Kara." The tone of Andy's voice on the other end of the phone sounded frantic and rushed. "Kara?"

"Andy! Oh my god Andy the news I just saw the news…" he cut me off.

"I know Kara, I'm on my way. I was filled in as soon as I landed in Seattle. We think it's him, let the FBI take care of that I need to worry about you."

"Wha…what does that mean?" I knew what it meant I just needed time to prepare.

"Kara, I have to get you away from there. I know you don't want to hear this but I need to keep you safe. I'm sorry." I started bawling again, I knew he really was sorry but that didn't make it any easier.

"Listen, Kara. I need to you just stay where you are, some agents will be there any minute. Stay with them until I get there. Don't do anything stupid. Okay."

I nodded through the tears; I dropped the phone and started sobbing out loud. Embry was pounding on the door threatening to break it down. Then everything happened in such a blur that I felt like I was having an out of body experience.

"Kara, open the god damn door right now." Embry was scared but furious. I knew he had heard what Andy had said.

"I...I can't Embry. I'm so sorry." I was still crying. Just then the door flew open and Embry was filling the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" He was lifting me up off the ground.

"It's him, it's him." I looked at him, "He found me Embry, I have to go, and I have to keep you safe."

Embry took a few minutes to process what I was saying and the was even more pissed. "Kara," he practically howled, "We're fucking werewolves you still don't think I can keep you safe from some human serial killer?"

I didn't have time to answer him because as soon as he said that the whole house rattled. Embry shot up with me in his arms holding me close. Out in the living room stood a dozen armed FBI agents surveying the surrounds and circling in on Quil Leah and poor little Claire.

"What the hell is going on here?" Embry asked the large men all donned in bullet proof jackets and guns drawn.

"Sir, step aside." One of the men said trying to get to me. Embry pulled me behind him.

"Like hell I will."

"Sir, we have orders to protect Miss Reading until Agent Richmond gets here. Now please don't cause any trouble."

"You can protect her all you want but I'm not letting her go and you can go fuck yourself if you think I will." As soon as he said that Quil and Leah both stepped in front of him and pushed Claire in next to me.

This was all happening so fast. I knew what I was going to have to do but I just didn't think it was going to happen like this. After a few tense minutes of this standoff Andy came barreling in the door with a US Marshal vest on and his gun drawn.

"Embry, I know this is confusing but you're going to have to let Kara come with me."

I touched Embry and he looked down at me confused and hurt. I moved around him and looked him in the eye. "I'm so sorry, but I can't put you in danger, I love you too much." He started shaking his head, "Embry, listen to me please."

"No. No Kara don't."

"Embry," I said through sobs, "I have to go with Andy now, I have to, it's the only way." I moved to Andy, I knew this was going to be tough, I could feel my insides retching.

"Kara, I told you, I can keep you safer than they can. You can't leave me!"

"I love you Embry now and forever, don't ever forget that." I turned into Andy's arms I needed to make this as quickly as possible.

"NO!" He screamed again and I started bawling. He moved toward Andy and me as we walked to the door but was stopped by two agents who were fighting him off. Quil and Leah had to both come and restrain him while I left.

I got into Andy's car. "Just go, fast."

"Kara I'm so sorry, I…"

"I said just GO!" Driving down the lane and onto the highway I heard a familiar howl but it was dark and full of pain. I watched out the window as streaks of black and silver passed by my eyesight. I held my hand up to the glass and said good bye to my existence.

* * *

A/N okay so I know that you are all probably like what the heck. Embry can stop this guy and doesn't she know it's a vamp and why didn't they tell her. first of all, they didn't have time to tell her what they thought because the officers busted in too soon. Kara still doesn't understand the whole wolf fights vampire kills vampire thing because she hasn't gone through that before. Also she is so intent on saving Embry and the others from this monster that she doesn't feel like anything is strong enough to fight it. She feels the horror that she witnessed and was victimized by is something no one can help no matter how magical they are. She's leaving to keep them safe and it's killing her as much as it's killing Embry.

Please review let me know the good the bad and ugly i can take it.


	18. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 16

Author Note: Wow you guys thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Love hugs and smackies at you all. I'm glad you are all on board! here's the next chapter, there is some time jump so I hope it's all easy enough to follow. ENJOY!

* * *

i carry your heart with me (i carry it in  
my heart) i am never without it (anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
i fear  
no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want  
no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

~ e. e. cummings

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 16**

February 1st 2009

My Dearest Embry,

Embry, I know that I am not supposed to have any contact with you but I needed to write to you as soon as I could. I need to explain to you once and for all what started all this, I only hope that you will forgive me for leaving and understand that I did it only to protect you and everyone I had come to love. I also hope that someday soon I will be able to return to you my one and only love.

Last May I came home from school to spend the summer with my family and I found all of them dead in their beds. I found my sister first, blood covering her frail little body, she looked…well she, I didn't even recognize her. I went to my parents' room and also found them, but they were not alone.

His name is Dominic, that is all I know of him. He moved like a ghost, his breath sent chills down my spine it was so icy cold, I can still hear his velvety smooth voice in my dreams. I was left for dead interrupted by two figures that I didn't see; it was a miracle I didn't bleed to death when he sliced my back with some sharp metal object.

The FBI came to me and told me that they needed my help in identifying him and testifying against him in the murder trials. I was their only witness. I was the only one who could make sure that this man paid for what he did to my family and countless others.

He found me, in the hospital; he said that I needed to die so that I couldn't tell anyone about him. Once again someone interrupted him. It's still so very confusing to me why they were looking for him; they kept talking of secrets and not drawing attention to themselves. The small girl, who was more evil than anything I have ever seen, made the large man take him to be judged by some person or people. I didn't know what that meant but I knew what was happening to me when she tried to kill me.

For the second time in just as many days I thought that my life was over. It was then that I swore that I would do anything they told me to; if I was to stay safe and he was to pay for what he did I needed to play by their rules. Andy came into my life and helped me get settled into my new life.

But then I met you and you changed everything for me. Embry I have loved you since the day I met you, we overcame so much together. I know this might not make sense but I need you to know the whole story. Hopefully one day this will all be over and I will be free to live my life the way I want. With you.

There is a hole in my heart, it's like a piece of me is gone when I'm not with you. I haven't been able to eat or sleep, I'm sick to my stomach, I miss you so much Embry. I love you Embry more than you can know. I will try to write you again as soon as I can. Please don't try to track me down, I'm being moved around a lot until they find a place for me.

I wish I had had more time with you; you need to know how wonderful you are. I know you think you could have protected me but at what cost? I couldn't risk any of you getting hurt in the process. As much as you think you could have, you do not know what kind of monster this man is and what he is capable of.

Please remember me with a fond heart and know that we will meet again soon my love, my life, My Embry.

Forever and always yours,

Kara

~~**~~

That was the first of many letters I would write over the next six months. Every chance I got I would write to him, hopefully he was getting them, reading them, caring that I even stayed in touch. I cried myself to sleep nightly, I was miserable, I was empty.

Andy did the best he could for me, we were currently living in Montana. It was a beautiful area, secluded, but so was La Push. He opted to stay with me this time since he didn't want me to be left alone again in case something happened. He didn't know that I was still writing Embry. Once a month we drove five hours to Billings so that I could get a taste of the city, once a month I snuck a letter in the mail with no return address.

There had been no news from the FBI, nothing turned up in Seattle and the killings had stopped. Just like that they had stopped. I didn't know what that meant; did he know I wasn't there? Was he even still looking for me? All I knew was that this whole thing was keeping me from Embry and I was sick of it.

"Andy," I said sitting at the kitchen table one night. "How long does this have to go on before I can be done? I mean six months is a long time."

"And he waited nearly eight before coming to Portland," was all he said in rebuttal before returning to his dinner.

"I know, I just think, well look at me," I rubbed my hands across my swollen belly. "Don't you think it's time I go home?"

Andy sighed, "Dammit Tonia this is your home and you need to get used to that. I understand that you were in love but you need to start moving on, you can't keep waiting. And stop calling me Andy."

I stood up pushing my chair back, "You know nothing about it, _MIKE_, you don't have the slightest idea what I gave up and now I'm having babies that are going to be brought into this world without their father."

I started sobbing as I grabbed the engagement ring that was dangling on a chain around my neck. Andy said I could still wear it considering we were playing husband and wife but I thought that was the biggest kind of blasphemy there was. I thumbing the stupid plan gold band on my swollen finger, this can't be how this happens.

"Tonia I'm sorry, listen I'm sorry really. If I could make this different then I would but I can't."

"I know," I nodded; Andy had given up his life for this too it wasn't fair of me to blame him. "I'm going to bed now I think." I waddled down the hall to my room and laid down on the bed. At nearly seven months pregnant with twins I couldn't even see my feet when I was lying down. This was supposed to be a magical time, a happy time. I did love my babies, I was just so over come with grief.

I quickly sat up and grabbed my phone, maybe if I just heard his voice, just once it would make things easier. I checked the door to make sure it was closed. I could hear Andy in the kitchen doing dishes. I hurried into my master bath and shut the door and dialed the one number I would never forget.

After five rings I was ready to hang up when the line picked up. "Hello." I sighed heavily, and started crying. His voice, he sounded tired and defeated.

"Emm…Embry?" I stuttered through my sobs.

"Yeah?" He asked not interested, could he not recognize my voice? Maybe he just didn't care, it was too late.

"Embry, it's me…Kara."

"Kara?" he asked in surprise but there was no happiness in his voice, just an unemotional tone that left my heart hanging.

"Yeah love, it's me. I just needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much." I was crying but I knew he could understand me.

"Kara?" he asked again and I was suddenly confused.

"Yes Embry its Kara," I said firmly tears stopped dead in their tracks. "I'm sorry I haven't called, I couldn't, did you get my letters?" I rushed through all my words but I didn't know how long I would be able to stay on the phone.

He sighed loudly, "I got them, your letters. I just can't read them." What did that mean? Suddenly there was a loud knocking on my door.

"Tonia, T we need to talk open the door."

"Just a second." I shouted and kicked myself. I started to whisper again, "Embry I don't have much time I just needed to hear your voice, and what do you mean you didn't read the letters?"

"I just can't Kara, I'm sorry. Listen I have to go, something's….I have something to do. It's not good right now, I mean it's not a good time." I could hear Andy at my bathroom door now somehow successfully getting through my locked bedroom door. He shouted again for me.

Embry's tone suddenly turned to anger, "Kara, who is that? Are you going to tell me where you are?"

"It's just Andy and I don't think I can Embry I'm so sorry but I told you all about it in the letters…" he cut me off. I could hear shouting in the back ground and Embry yelling at someone, he sounded so angry, so manic, nothing like my sweet loving Embry.

"I have to go Kara; I can't do this, your letters, the calls. I can't do this and not see you, if you had just trusted that I could keep you safe…he…just tell me your coming back."

"I can't Embry, not yet," then I heard this god awful howling noise and a shriek that would break glass.

"I guess this is goodbye then. I love y…" And then there was dial tone. What the hell just happened? I broke down in sobs and opened the door for Andy who took me into a hug without asking any questions.

"What did he say?"

"He didn't want to talk to me," I left out the nightmarish noises I heard on the other end. I just prayed that whatever it was he was okay. "He said in other words, if I'm not there then he doesn't want to talk to me."

"You know what this means," he said. I nodded into his chest.

"We're moving again. But we shouldn't bother…he really didn't seem like he'd be coming to find me anytime soon."

"Oh Tonia, it'll be okay, I'm here. Shhh."

I fell asleep and dreamt I met Embry on the street and he didn't even recognize me, I was a stranger to him. I tried to talk to him and he cast me aside before running into the woods and phasing into a large menacing wolf and ran into the darkness of the trees. I woke up confused but knew one thing; it was time to start focusing on my children.

~~**~~

July 4th, 2011

My Dearest Embry,

Today was a good day; the twins went to their first 4th of July picnic and fireworks. Last year they were too small to participate. They were so cute together I wish you could have seen them. They are getting so big! I hope someday soon we can see you; I still miss you, everyday I think about you. I love you just as much as the day we met. Anna asks about you all the time. Every night she falls asleep to stories of her daddy and what an amazing man he is. They'll be two in a few months; time goes by so fast yet so slow…

I suppose that's it for now. Forever yours,

Kara.

I shoved the letter into an envelope and addressed it to La Push. Then I pulled out a large box from under my bed and placed the letter inside with the countless others that I had written over the years but never mailed. He said it was too hard to get them and I owed it to him not to make it worse.

I walked out into the living room to find my munchkins curled up on the couch with Uncle Andy. He'd come to visit for the holiday bringing his new wife with him. After the birth of my baby boy and little princess Andy was a god send. He stayed with me for nearly six months afterwards.

But I knew it was time for him to move on, nothing had happened to me, not a blip of Dominic on the radar. I was still under witness protection until who knows when but I didn't mind it so much, it was something you got used to. When Andy agreed to leave me to my own devices it was only after I agreed to move close to him in St. Louis. So now I was living in Missouri about two hours south of my 'big brother.'

Megan was a nice woman, good for Andy, she wasn't afraid to put him in his place if he needed it. I smiled at my little family and couldn't help the tug that pulled at my aching heart knowing that it wasn't complete.

"Alright kiddos time for bed." They awed and pouted but did as they were told and were asleep in no time. I joined Andy and Megan back out in the living room.

"I've got something for you Tonia, but I didn't know how you'd react so I wanted to wait until the kids were in bed."

"Oh, okay what is it?" Andy went to his overnight bag and pulled out a certified letter and handed it to me.

"They are officially closing the case. Unsolved. It's over."

I just looked at him and the envelope, I didn't bother opening it. I knew what that meant; we had talked about the possibility many times. Case closed meant they would no longer need me, meant they were no longer concerned about the threat. It meant…

"I'm free?" I asked him tears in both our eyes. He just nodded before engulfing me in a hug.

"I'm done? I…" he pulled away from me with a sad smile.

"You're done. You can go…home."

Home. I smiled brightly and looked between Andy and Megan, "I need you though…with me?"

They both knew what I was asking and nodded in silent agreement. If I was going to do this I would need all the support I could get.

* * *

OKAY so there is light at the end of this dark, depressing tunnel...but how is Embry going to react when she gets "home"...dun dun dun lol please review!


	19. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 17

Alex I'll take "Stories that drive you insane for $200"

Question: This story has evoked strong feelings of love and hatred and still leaves you wondering what the hell the author is thinking.

Answer: What is Pretty Little Secrets.

Author Note: LOL thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all get where I'm coming from on this and the long abscence and all that jazz. Hopefully this chapter and the next will fill in the blanks. oh and so you're going to kill me two chapters in a row. this one is not about embry and kara. this one is more of an information filler. Next chapter I promise will have embry, hopefully this chapter will ease the Kara hate though. lol

* * *

"I am here again, in a familiar place feeling something I've felt before, wondering why it's still here, why I didn't deal with it more fully before. But I'm glad I have a **s**econd chance at it ... I also know that if it comes up again, I'll recognize it sooner and deal with it more readily. This is growth. "

~ Jan Denise

**Pretty Little Chapter 17**

I sat in the driveway behind the steering wheel of my rental car trying to mentally prepare myself and summon up some tiny bit of courage. I left the twins at the hotel with Andy and Megan, I wasn't sure how this was going to play out and popping in with two toddlers in tow did not seem like a good idea.

I got out of the car and looked around at the familiar scenery, not much had changed in the two and a half years I was gone. At least on the outside, I looked across the street from Bella's driveway and saw my house. Well, it wasn't my house any more; I assumed they sold it when it wasn't needed any longer. I wondered who lived there, someone loved that house, the yard was still kept up and the swing still swayed on the front porch.

I quickly wiped my eyes and headed to the front door. I'd like to say I didn't know why I started with Bella's house but that'd be a lie. I was a coward through and through. That and if anyone in this family was going to have the heart to forgive me it'd be Bella. I knocked on the front door and waited with bated breath.

The door swung open and little Sarah stood there staring at me. Well not so little as I remember, she had to be nine now or close to. She was going to be tall like her father; she was still just as pretty as I remember. I smiled brightly at her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hi, Sarah, I know you don't remember me but I'm a friend of your mommy's. Is she home, is Bella here?" The little girl stared at me for a while trying to put together where she might know me from. She got a really big grin on her face and launched herself at me.

"Kara! Oh my gosh, Auntie Kara!" My heart swelled as I hugged Sarah with all my might and tears rolled down my face. For the first time since I got released from my jail sentence last month it actually felt real.

"What's all the commotion Sarah, who's he…" Bella stopped herself mid sentence and mid stride. I let go of the little girl and stood to look at Bella, the woman I thought of as a big sister. The years have been kind to her, she didn't look any older, and she was clearly pregnant again just like she was when I left her.

"Bella," I whispered waiting for her lead. I knew I looked different, having the twins aged me beyond my almost 24 years but I knew she recognized me too.

"Mommy, look Aunt Kara's home! She came back just like you said she would." I looked from Sarah to Bella; she never gave up on me.

"Go play honey, go on." Bella said her eyes never leaving me. Sarah instantly listened and took off running.

I stood there waiting, she still hadn't said anything and her blank expression wasn't giving me any clues to how she was feeling. "Bella, I understand if you don't want me here. It's been a very long time and I don't expect your forgiveness, I just…" I stopped; I didn't know what to say. How to convey the world of regret I was feeling for the decisions I made and the people I hurt.

Bella moved toward me and I could now see the tears that rimmed her eyes. Her small figure wrapped me in a warm embrace and I choked out a sob of relief and hugged her back. "You came back. I knew it, I knew you'd come back as soon as you could."

I nodded into her shoulder and kept sobbing. She shh'd me and held me until I was calm enough to talk. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm truly and deeply sorry."

"I know Kara, I know. But there is time for sorries later, time for talking but not now, now is a happy time." She hugged me close again and I was hopeful that everyone would be as understanding.

Bella and I talked, a lot. We talked about how she was doing, Sarah and her little brother Charlie whom I missed out on. I talked about where I'd been and why I stayed away. I didn't mention the twins and she didn't mention Embry. Bella and I had just as much reconnecting to do and this was about us in this moment.

A few hours and several cups of coffee later I realized that I should be getting back to the hotel to check on everyone and get some lunch into my munchkins. "Bella, I really should get back to the hotel and check on…some things. But I'd like to come back later, if you think that's okay. I've got so much more to tell you."

"Of course honey but a hotel? Stay here, with us."

"It's not right Bella; just because you were kind enough to let me back into your life so easily doesn't mean everyone else will. Just tell me its okay for me to come back later."

"Of course," she said slipping some shoes on to walk me to my car.

No sooner had she opened the front door and I stepped out onto the porch when I was confronted by a very large, very angry man.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jake asked Bella but stared directly at me glaring at me with hate in his eyes.

"Jacob Black!" Bella chastised but he didn't seem to care.

"Fuck that, Bella, what the hell is she doing here?" He looked at here from under his furrowed brow and then turned back to me.

"You think you can just come here, whenever you want, just pop into our lives. What the hell do you want?"

I blinked back the tears, I was ready for this. Had prepared myself for this but now that it was here I was stunned silent.

"Say something Kara, or whatever the hell your name is now. Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"I…I came home…they said I could finally leave." I stuttered out the tears finally finding their release. "I didn't stay away on purpose." I pleaded hoping he would soften.

"Get out of here and don't come back. I don't know what you want but the damage has been done, there is nothing left for you here." And with that he stormed into the house slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Bella; I should have known it's been too long." I turned away from my one time friend, sister and walked to my car in a daze.

"Kara, don't say that," Bella came running after me. "Just give it time, please. Please don't leave again, I couldn't take it." She looked me in the eye as I stood between the door and my seat. "He couldn't take it again."

I snorted, "You heard Jake, there's nothing here for me. I'm too late Bella just let me go." I can't believe just five minutes ago I actually thought this was going smoothly.

"No!" Bella shouted, "You can't leave without seeing him, he almost didn't survive last time." She looked across the street to my old home. "Please stay."

I nodded, "Does everyone feel the same way Jake does? You know I didn't leave because I wanted to. Every day I think about him, what I've done, the decisions I've made. I had to live with that too, does everyone think I just walked away unscathed? My heart, the pain of feeling empty does everyone think I didn't have that too?"

"I know Kara; I know you're hurting too." Just then the front door flew open.

"Don't play the martyr Kara, you choose to leave just like you could have chosen to come back. You walked away from him, you were his imprint and you walked away you have no idea what that does. Now Embry's going to be home for lunch soon, I suggest you leave. It'll be bad enough he's going to be able to smell your stink." And the door slammed shut again.

"Right," I said, "can't wait to let everyone else have their piece of me."

"Where are you staying?" Bella asked trying to divert the conversation.

"In town, at the inn. Bella, thank you for being so kind to me. I left you behind too, why aren't you mad just like Jake?"

"Kara, you and I we're not so different. There was a time; a long time ago…I thought I could save everyone around me too. I didn't listen to the supernatural super heroes around me. I think this all just reminds Jake too much of that time in our lives."

"Edward, you mean."

"You remember…" I nodded to her recalling the stories she told me.

"Then you also remember he left me because he thought he was keeping me safe. That's what you did Kara, I know that your heart was in the right place but you made that decision without Embry. You made that decision without us."

"How bad is he, Embry I mean?"

"I'm not going to lie Kara, he's not good. He's not Embry anymore. He's just a shell, he's gotten better over the years but is still not him, not Embry. The fact that you seem to have been able to maintain a sense of sanity is probably another thing that set Jake off."

I chuckled humorlessly. "Will you stop by and see me later? I don't think I'm welcome here and I want you to see what's kept me sane for the past two years." She agreed and I drove off back to the B&B.

I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel or inn or whatever the hell you call these places that I was staying at and cried into my hands. I never thought it was going to be easy to come home but seeing the hatred Jake had for me, the disdain, like I was something on the bottom of his shoe. What had happened to Embry while I was gone?

My car door opened and I felt two strong arms pull me out and carry me into my room. "Where are the babies?"

"Shhh, Megan took them to the park," Andy comforted me as I continued to sob. "So, first meeting didn't go well?"

"I didn't even see him, just Bella and Jake. I don't know what I expected, not open arms of course. But Jake didn't even want to listen to me. It's like he thinks I chose to leave, to stay away so long. He wouldn't even hear my side."

"Kara," God I would never tire of hearing my name after being someone else for so long. "You need to understand where he's coming from. Embry's like his brother. You hurt him." I jerked up to glare at him.

"I know it wasn't intentional, you know that. But two years is a long damn time Kara," Andy was right. I should have kept sending those letter, should have forced him to listen to me. But he sounded so distant on the phone that last time, and I needed to be strong for my babies.

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, you stop feeling sorry for yourself, you stand up for yourself, and you make them listen to what you've got to say."

"But what if it's too late; I never thought for one moment that it would be too late for us now I don't know. Every day I waited for the moment I could put this Dominic thing behind me and come back. Why is everyone acting like I ran away?"

"That is what you're going to have to ask them. I can't answer that sweetie. But don't ever doubt yourself or the decisions you made. You have no idea what could have happened. You were very brave to leave him behind to keep him safe. It was one of the most selfless things I've ever seen anyone do."

"I think you're alone in that boat Andy but thanks anyway." Just then a very tired looking Megan and two very dirty nearly two year olds came through the door. I laughed at my two wonderful babies covered in dirt. I'm not sure I would have survived these last few years of forced separation from Embry if I didn't have them. I had no idea how he had coped but I hope he was doing okay.

"How about some baths for my little ones before dinner," I said trying to sound excited so they didn't see me upset. If there was one thing they liked more than getting dirty was playing in the bath. They ran into the bathroom and Megan took off for the adjoining bedroom.

"I'm going to nap, wake me before dinner." I laughed because she really did look exhausted.

"You should go check on her Andy, rub her belly, and relax her." At just barely three months pregnant Megan wasn't showing but that didn't mean she didn't need a little pampering.

After two bath refills for more hot water it was time for the kids to get out. Andy was in there with me towels ready to handle the squirmers. I heard a knock on the door and all the blood rushed from my face.

"Be brave, go get it, I'm sure it's just Bella. I've got these guys." Andy said pushing me out of the bathroom.

I pulled open the door just a little bit and saw Bella standing there. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door fully. Bella looked a little scared and mouthed "sorry" to me but before I could ask what that meant the door hit the wall behind it and Leah came barging in.

GREAT! She looked pissed too, so much for girls sticking together; I guess her wolf side overrides her girl side. "Leah," I said standing my ground.

"Kara," she said as I stepped aside and let them come in my room. "So, what the hell do you think Kara? That you can just waltz back into town after all this time and walk back into our lives like nothing has happened?"

"First Leah, of course I don't think that but I did think that you all would let me talk before jumping down my throat. The fact that you guys still think I had a choice in the matter is laughable." She seemed to calm down a bit and relaxed her body.

"And second, this is not the time or place for this Leah; I have to ask you to save your bitch fest for later."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean, you came here to talk so let's talk."

"Now's not the time," and just then a giggling ball of chubby nakedness came running out of the bathroom and straight for me. Anna crawled up onto the bed so she could stand taller next to me. She finally noticed Leah and Bella and grabbed my arm to hide behind it.

"Kara…who's this?" Bella asked in awe staring right at Anna. Of course it was obvious who she was she looked just like her father. Jet black hair and light brown eyes, impossibly high cheek bones that just begged to be pinched, she looked just like her father.

"Bella, Leah this is my daughter Anna," just then Andy came out of the bedroom holding my son upside down and wrapped in a towel giggling. I smiled at them and turned to the girls, "And this is my son Andrew, but you can call him Drew."

Drew looked just like me; light skinned with deep brown eyes but had his father's long lanky build even at two. He was never a chubby baby and was 3 inches taller than his sister already.

"And of course you guys remember Andy," I said motioning to the two guys in my life.

"Kara, you're a mom? I don't understand." Bella seemed thoroughly confused what was so hard to get?

"I do, you left and went off playing house with your 'brother' and now you came back and what expect Embry to do what?" Leah's tone and outrage surprised me but all I could do was start laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny about this?" Leah demanded.

"What your mouth Leah," I got serious again. "And I'm laughing because I find it humorous that you think I could even imagine trying to move on with my life with someone else. Andy is not their father; I have never loved another man."

"What? Well then you can't tell me that Embry is their father." Got anger did nothing for rational thought.

"They'll be two in September do the math and I do not like what you are insinuating about Kara and my husband." Megan came out of the adjoining bedroom still looking half asleep but the way she stood up for me against Leah was quite powerful. Thank god she decided to come.

"Not daddy, Uncle Andy," Anna said bouncing on the bed, "Daddy Embry, momma's prince." She said like Leah would be stupid not to know this. Bella who hadn't said much was crying silently but smiling. She walked over to Anna who stopped jumping.

"That's right angel, daddy is your momma's prince. I'm your auntie Bella; it's nice to meet you."

Two long hours later I was walking Leah and Bella to the parking lot. "I'm really sorry Kara, I made a really bad first impression on your kids and I'm sorry."

"It's understandable Leah, thanks for hearing me out though. I appreciate that."

"I don't know if we're ever going to be okay Kara, but you find a way to fix things with Embry and that'll be a start." I nodded knowing that his forgiveness was going to be the key to getting back in the good graces of my family.

I hugged Bella one last time. "He knows you're here, Jake was right he obviously caught your scent. I don't know what he will do but I think you should go to him."

"Okay, I will. Do you know where he lives? I mean I don't even know where to find him."

Bella and Leah both chuckled. "Silly Kara, he lives at the only home he's ever wanted…" I looked at her confused. "You think about it and it will come to you. As if that boy could ever leave the one place that kept you close to him."

As they drove away I thought about Bella's cryptic words and then it dawned on me. I gasped and ran back into the hotel. "ANDY!" I practically screamed busting through the door. "Andy, you need to watch the kids for me. I've got to go talk to Embry."

"Okay but do you know where he even is?"

"Yeah, I think I do and if I'm right then maybe he hasn't given up on me yet!"

* * *

So I totally meant to throw Embry in on that chapter but this is what came out as I was writing. have the next one written too. just can't stop at this point. oh and I didn't have time to beta it...oh and my beta wants to kill me anyway...so I read and reread but wanted to get it out so sorry for the typos and grammar errors if you find any let me know and I"ll fix them for future readers. thanks


	20. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 18

A/n: Ok here's the update. I tried as fast as I could I hope you aren't disappointed! I own no part of Embry, sad as that may be. lol. oh and the song you should totally you tube and listen it's beautiful okay enjoy.

thanks to itslikenature for reading/editing, talking me off my cliff, and offering me her ideas when I thought that I had written myself into a whole too deep to get Kara out of lol.

* * *

Oh Lover, hold on 'till I come back again  
for these arms are growin' tired, and my tales are wearing thin

if you're patient I will surprise, when you wake up I'll have come

All the anger will settle down and we'll go do all the things we should have done

yes I remember what we said as we lay down to bed  
I'll be here if you will only come back home

oh lover, I'm lost because the road I've chosen beckons me away

oh lover, don't you roam now I'm fighting words I never thought I'd say

but I remember what we said as we lay down to bed  
I'll forgive you if you just come back home

Oh lover, I'm old you'll be out there and be thinking just of me

and I will find you down the road and we'll return back home to where we're meant to be

'cause I remember what we said as we lay down to bed  
we'll be back soon as we make history.

"Duet" ~Rachael Yamagata

.

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 18**

It took me almost thirty minutes to get up the courage to make the turn down that long road. Driving past it just to turn around and drive past it in the other direction. "He knows you're here Kara, that part is over. Just go to him." This is crazy; I'm crazy talking to myself. Just get it over with. I turned down the road and drove until it dead ended.

I got out of my car and just stood there. If he was home he'd know I was there. So move already feet, go in there. But I couldn't I just stood there. What do you do when the next move you make could be the beginning or the end of the rest of your life? I heard the door across the road creak open and turned to see Bella standing there. She nodded at me and flung her hand as to tell me to get going.

Step by step I made my way up the familiar path of my old home. I still can't believe he lived had stayed here in our house. Where we fell in love, where I learned all his secrets and he learned most of mine. Where we made love for the first time, where we conceived our children. Tears were running down my face and I sat down on the porch swing. Jacob's words replayed in my head and I knew I was too late.

The tugging at my chest was almost unbearable. To have him so close yet not in my arms was ripping me apart. I stood and walked to the door and raised my hand to knock. Before my hand even met the door it opened from the other side. I gasped and sucked in as much air as I could and held my breath afraid if I made one noise this would all be a dream I would wake up from.

There in the doorway was my love, my Embry. He looked shockingly older than I remembered, my beautiful bronze skinned man with the sparkling eyes and the impish smile was gone. The man in front of me had hardened, soured like bad wine, and it was all because of me.

If ever I wanted to run away and hide from the disaster I created it would be now. Instead I took an involuntary step toward him with my hand stretched out. The pull to be near him was so strong. I clenched my fist and stepped back remembering that this wasn't the time to be running into his arms.

He on the other hand hadn't moved a muscle. I don't think he'd even breathed. His lifeless eyes pierced through my soul and I shuttered. He dropped his hand from the door and pushed it open wider then turned and walked away into the house. I looked around hoping someone would magically appear to help me but this was something I had to do on my own.

I stepped into his house, it was no longer my home and I couldn't think of it like that. But nothing had changed since I lived there. The furniture, the television, the same paintings on the walls, it all looked the same, and perfectly cared for almost preserved.

I walked into the dining area and Embry was standing there looking out the window toward the forest.

"It's easier when I'm out there. When I'm running, I don't have to deal with anyone, their sad stares, and their worry. I'm free for a brief moment I'm me again."

I didn't know if he was talking to me or just thinking out loud so I just stood there watching and waiting. He turned around and I could see the tears running down his face. "Then, I remember and I hate myself for feeling so good. I know I shouldn't and it all comes back the pain, the sadness. I don't suppose you can relate to that." He scoffed and then turned back toward the window.

I cleared my throat but it cracked anyway when I began to speak. "You think that? That it was easy for me to just walk away. Like I wasn't giving up being whole, like I wasn't giving up the only thing in life that I had worth anything?" He didn't answer or move, so I continued.

"Yes, I left. You may think it was for all the wrong reasons but you don't know. You don't know what I was saving you from." I could feel my voice start to rise tired of everyone thinking I left without reason. "You don't know what he was capable of, if something had happened to you. To Bella or Leah or little Claire, to have to live with that for the rest of my life…I would rather live miserable and know you're still alive."

Then he started laughing, a menacing dark and manic laugh. "You still don't get it do you Kara," I shivered when he said my name. He turned to face me and looked in my eyes for the first time in a very long time. "You never did get it, that I could have kept you safe. That if you had trusted me enough, given me time to explain things to you."

"Kara why are you here, now, after all this time? So much time. Why now?"

"Because they finally let me." He glared at me and I knew he wasn't going to believe me. "I know you think I'm just some stupid girl who didn't know what was going on but I did. I knew as long as I stayed away and on the move then I might be able to spare my own life as well as yours. When they finally told me they were closing the case…the only thing I could think of was coming back to you."

He scoffed at me again, "You mean to tell me you expect me to believe that the last two years you've been waiting for a simple okay from someone else. That even though you don't know where this man who attacked you is all it took was their okay and poof you're willing to come back?"

"Maybe it doesn't make sense to you Embry but I had a lot on the line. A lot to protect, I guess I too was waiting it out and hearing that someone like the FBI finally felt the threat was gone helped me believe it too."

"God Kara," Embry raised his voice and raked his hands through his shaggy unclean hair. "I could have told you that a long time ago, but how was I supposed to?"

"I don't know what you mean Embry."

"Dominic," I gasped I had never told him his name, he said he never read my letters so how did he know who he was. "Yeah, I know his name. I found it out as I was tearing him to pieces. Don't look so shocked Kara; I told you I could have protected you."

I was utterly and totally confused. "Vampire Kara, Dominic, the one who killed your family, he was a vampire. And he was looking for you, that part you were right about. But we got him, WE saved YOU from him."

"N…no…no that's not possible." I started to shake uncontrollably. He was a vampire? He was dead? He's gone, never coming back?

"Oh it's possible, and it's true. I don't even want to get into the whole thing right now. I just thought you should know. It's over and he's never coming back."

"W…When. When did he come here?"

"The week you left, he came…it was easy to get to him. He talked like a rat, and then he died."

I suddenly found myself very angry at Embry. "Why didn't you tell me? When I called, you could have told me."

"They came looking for him, about six months later. This little girl," I gasped again because I knew exactly who he was talking about, "she and a whole army of leeches, vampires. When you called…things were bad, then you said you weren't coming home. I lost all hope in that moment."

We both started crying again and I saw the sorrow play out in his haunted eyes. "I've never given up Embry, I knew I'd find my way back here to you I just wish you had known that too and had faith in me."

"Jesus Kara you are a piece of fucking work you know that? Faith in you? You left me, without an explanation and without sound reason you walked away from me. I was in physical pain because of that. You can't just separate from your imprint like that. It hurt, it hurt so badly. And then there was the war, the never ending fighting and killing, new wolves phasing. It was hell on Earth."

He chuckled, "I wanted you here, I needed you here but I'm glad you weren't. You were somewhere safe living your life."

We both stood there silent for a very long time. It was obvious he had been through hell and back and my life hadn't been a bed of roses either but he wasn't going to accept that from me.

"I was surviving Embry, day to day and week to week. Don't make it sound like I was off living the high life. I messed up, I know I have a lot to make up for but I did come back, I always knew I would. I just don't I know how you feel about all that."

"What you just walk back into my life and want me to pick up where we left off?"

"Of course not Embry, stop acting like I'm being childish about all this. I'm here aren't I? Trying?"

"You know, every bone in my body wants to pick you up and hold on tight and never let you go. When I got home today and smelled your scent so close, I hadn't felt that happy in years. When you pulled up in the drive and just stood there, when you sat on the porch trying to find the courage to come in, I wanted to run to you. That's what my heart wants, that's what my soul needs…but mentally, I just can't take it."

"I understand, I don't really know what I was expecting when I showed up here. I guess the fact that you're even talking to me is more than enough." I found what courage I had and walked over to him grabbing his hand that was hanging down by his side. I immediately felt that spark, that energy that I had been missing and I sighed.

"I do love you Embry, I never stopped, and I never will. You are it for me. And I know you feel the same way. And I know we can get through this if you'll just let me try." The tears were coming again and not so silently this time as sobbed racked my body.

"Please, when you're ready, come find me. I'm not going anywhere, ever again." I pulled away and started to release his hand when he grabbed onto it tightly and pulled me back to him. Gently he let go of my hand and grabbed my face with both of his palms tilting me up to look him in the eye.

For only the second time in two years I looked him straight in the eye and this time I saw him, a glimpse, faint but there. My Embry, my love, his eyes starting to come back to life and then I knew…there was hope.

I didn't blink, or breathe or even move. He was searching for something and I was going to stay there until he found it. I could feel my tears running down over his hands and my heart accelerated which I knew he could hear too. Then he moved his thumbs across my cheeks to wipe away the tears before dropping his hands back to his sides.

"I need time." Was all he said and I just nodded.

"I'll wait for you for the rest of my life Embry. When you're ready, I'll be waiting." With that I tip toed up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. It was so quick and chaste but it moved me to no end and I hoped it had done the same to him.

I walked out after that, leaving him standing in the kitchen, the pain in my chest starting all over again. I almost ran back in telling him I couldn't leave his side but I needed to do things his way. I had lost all track of time so I was surprised when I got back to the hotel to find the twins fast asleep and a cold pizza lying on the table.

"So…" Megan said stepping into my room from next door.

"So…God Meg I missed that man so much."

"You talked?"

"Yeah, a lot. Not enough but a lot. I think we both understand each other better. I hope anyway."

I spent the rest of the night curled up on my bed with Megan talking and scrutinizing every detail of our conversation. Of course I left eh part about Dominic out. I was going to have to come to terms with that bomb on my own. At one point Andy came in and asked if he could have his wife back…when I woke in the morning she was still next to me so I guess he lost.

The next morning we all had breakfast in the small restaurant and I decided to take Anna and Drew to the beach. It was a perfect August morning and I wanted them to see the ocean. We packed everyone up and headed toward La Push.

It was surreal being back there, at the place where Embry and I met so very long ago. Andy was playing in the sand with the twins. "Hey, I'm going to take a walk okay?"

"Sure thing K."

"Sure fing momma," Drew repeated. I laughed lightly and took off toward the beach edge and the forest. I sat down on our drift wood, okay so maybe it wasn't the same piece of drift wood but it was the same spot. I let my mind wander back to that time when everything was so easy. But I couldn't let myself regret anything that happened. If all that didn't happen I wouldn't be as strong as I was now, and I wouldn't have my babies. I smiled out into the ocean oblivious to the world around me.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me and turned to find Embry standing there. "Déjà vu huh?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," I returned his smile and noticed how completely different he looked, he looked alive again, still hard, still too jaded to be the same old Embry, but more alive than he did yesterday. I patted the wood next to me and he sat down.

"Kara, I just want you to know, I do love you. You know that right, that I never stopped loving you?"

I nodded and looked down. "I know. I've always known I didn't have to worry about you stopping. I just wish that you had known the same about me. I feel like you thought I gave up on us."

"Maybe I did," he said looking out over the ocean, "maybe I did think you gave up, what was I suppose to think? It's not easy for me but I'm trying to understand your thoughts through the whole thing. I wonder if maybe we hadn't kept so many secrets we could have saved ourselves all this heartache."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously were still keeping things from me, maybe if you had told me about the attack I would have seen this Dominic for what he was and we would have known, you wouldn't have tried to save us from him if you knew he was the one thing we killed."

"I know, I was wrong for that."

"No the guys would get mad and ask me to make you tell me. I thought it was noble, you know how you stuck by your word and your promise to Andy. Our word is our bond and you were very brave not to falter that even for me."

I was shocked to hear him say that. I gave him a small smile and leaned in to feel his heat against me. "So, you said you had your own secrets…what were they, I thought you told me everything I needed to know."

"Yes and no I guess. I could have told you what all those hushed conversations with Jake and Sam were about. You know we had our suspicions about your situation from the get go. The dreams you had that Jake heard, the conversations with Andy that we heard, and the scars themselves, cool to the touch just like Bella's. I could have also told you more about what we did, about our past, maybe if you knew some of the things we had to do to keep people safe then you would have never doubted I could have protected you."

"Oh Embry," I stood to face him forcing him to look up at me. "I never doubted you. I just doubted that I was worth it. At what cost would it have brought, if one person had gotten hurt because of me…I left to prevent that. I wish, I just wish you all understood that. I lost my whole family Embry, the thought of losing anyone else I loved would have been too much to bare."

He looked at me and I felt his eyes burrowing into my soul, I hoped he'd seen the love and admiration that I felt for him. "I guess we are both to blame then," he said grabbing my hands and pulling me in. I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him into my chest and began to cry.

"So where does that leave us now?"

"I don't want you to leave, I know that much." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing me tight. "I don't want you to ever leave again."

"Never." And I knew in that moment, though it wouldn't be easy, we were going to fix this, now just one more bombshell.

"Em?"

"Hmm" he said muffled with his face still pressed against me.

"I have one more thing to tell you…and it's pretty big." He pulled away and looked at me scared like a kid about to hear some very bad news.

"I um, when I left…the reasons it was so important to me to stay hidden and safe…just please hear me out."

"Just tell me Baby, just tell me and we can fix it."

I grabbed his hand and we started walking back toward the public beach area. "I think I need to just show you."

* * *

okay so there you have it. next chapter...she shows him...shows him what? well duh. hahaha. please take some time to review they are much appreciated. Oh and there was a question by my beta du jour about Embry knowing Dominic's name...well obviously he found it out when he killed him. but she knew it because Jane called him by his name in her nightmare flashbacks.


	21. Pretty Little Secrets: Chapter 19

author note: Okay so here goes...the big one. the nuclear bomb hahaha...i don't own anyone i just borrowed them.

* * *

In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way-- I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day....

In your heart--I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

In your eyes--(I can still see the look of the one)  
I can still see the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can still see love for me in your eyes

And there ain't no way--I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day....

~ Forever and For Always Shania Twain

.

**Pretty Little Secrets Chapter 19**

I grabbed Embry's hand pulling him so that could stand. It's now or never, I thought to myself. "Where are we going Kara?" Embry looked confused; just hang in there with me please.

"Embry, I need to show you this one more thing and you have to come with me." He followed without hesitation as we made our way back to the public area of the beach. I could see Andy and the twins still playing in the sand and Megan a few yards away sunning on a blanket.

As we got closer I looked up to Embry for any hint of what he might be feeling. He looked a little anxious but still calm so we kept moving forward. I was busy looking at him when I felt his hand jerk me to a halt and his face turn from anxious to confused and then I saw ire in his eyes that I could never describe. I followed his line of sight to see Andy standing, meeting Embry's stare and moving to step in front of the twins.

"Kara," Embry spit my name out, "what the hell is this? This is what you wanted to show me?" Little Drew stood up as though he could hear and sense the tension between his uncle and his father. He stood beside Andy and wrapped his small body around his uncle's leg.

"Embry will you just listen to me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I panicked and turned to face him. I knew the kids couldn't hear us but I saw Andy pick them up and move them back over to the blanket still keeping his eye on the situation.

"Didn't tell me sooner? Really Kara? I mean what was all that I still love you shit? And why did you come back if there was nothing to work out, shit." He grabbed a handful of his hair and turned around to walk away from me.

I ran after him I didn't care if I was causing a scene. I grabbed him arm and tugged but he just kept going pulling me with him until I let go and fell down into the sand. This was not how this was supposed to happen. I cried into my hands until I felt a small delicate arm pull around me.

"Okay sweetheart, that didn't go as planned but at least now he knows. And don't worry the babies didn't see anything we made sure of that."

"Thanks Megan, did he leave?" I stood up and made sure she was balanced in the sand.

"Yeah he took off running after you let go of his arm." I nodded and returned to the one thing that always brought me peace when times got rough, my children.

Later that night after Anna and Drew had fallen asleep Andy and Megan were trying still trying to cheer me up after the mess at the beach. "Maybe he just needs time to understand, get used to the idea that he's a father. I mean I was freaked out when Meg told me she was pregnant."

"It wasn't that Andy, I can tell what that man is feeling. I feel it in bones, when he aches I ache, when he's sad I'm sad, but today, at the beach, he was angry and hurt. I just keep hurting him and I don't know what to do anymore."

I sighed and rolled over on my bed to turn away from them. "Maybe it's too late for me, maybe I had my happiness. I've got my babies now, that's forever, maybe that's as good as it gets for me."

"Don't talk like that Kara, you and Embry; I've never seen a love like that. You guys were like one in the same." Andy sure was getting soft in his old age but he was right, more than he knew.

"Doesn't mean anything, I know he'll always love me. I know that there is a hole in him that will never be filled because of what happened. Maybe he's just okay with living with that, like that; I can't make him forgive me. Forgiveness is something he'll have to find on his own, if he can."

I was almost asleep when I heard a loud pounding on the door. Andy jumped up and was there in a flash. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need to talk to Kara." God, Leah, while we had sort of made up yesterday I can't imagine the bitch out I had coming for me now.

"She's sleeping and doesn't need any shit right now."

"Just get out of the way cop boy, I need to talk to her." Her voice softened, "its important, please."

Andy let her pass by and enter into the room; I sat up and saw Megan standing there glaring at Leah waiting for her to do something. I chuckled to myself, if she had any idea that Leah could kick Andy's ass all the way back to St. Louis she wouldn't be so protective. Leah moved to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"I know what happened today, I saw." She looked at me and I nodded knowing that she meant she saw the scene play out in Embry's head.

"I don't have a lot of time right now but I explained things to Quil and I think we have Embry calm enough I just need a favor." I didn't understand what she was saying, I was half asleep and she was speed talking. I just nodded.

"You said you wrote letters, letters that you never mailed?" I nodded again. "I need them, please tell me you brought them with you."

"Of course, but I don't really see…"

"I need them Kara, I don't have much time, Quil ordered him to read them…" She whispered the last part.

"It doesn't matter; he doesn't want to read them."

"Ahhhh," she growled at me standing up. "Stop being so stubborn and give me the damn letters."

"Here."

"Megan no!" I shouted to my traitorous sister in law as she handed Leah the box of letters that I had brought with me.

Leah smiled at her and in that moment there was an understanding between them, sisters of two people who they knew belonged together. "Thank you, thank you for this." And she was gone out the door before I could get out of bed.

"What the hell was that?" I turned to Megan glaring at her. "Those were personal, and you just handed them out."

"I know that you're too blind and stubborn to see, but she was trying to help. She wants him to read the letters."

"But he doesn't want to, God can't you understand? I blew it, I messed up and I can't fix it so just stop trying." I ran into the bathroom and turned on the bathtub so they couldn't hear me sobbing.

The next morning I was awoken by two little figures bouncing on my bed. I smiled and grabbed them both throwing them onto the mattress. Tickling both of them until I saw tears in their eyes I thought back to the last few days. I've done what I can, I'm definitely not going anywhere but I decided that I can't make someone forgive me.

"Hey guys how about a nice big breakfast and then a day at the park?" They both shouted yes and I got out of bed. Meg and Andy were in there room, I popped in and saw them lying in bed with their coffee. "I'm taking the kids to breakfast and then the park; call me if you need us."

"No problem lil sis. We'll just be hanging out; I think I'm going to show Meg around a little bit more." I nodded and grabbed my babies placing them inside their double stroller once I got outside.

I was sitting on the park bench watching my nearly two year olds play in the sand. It was a nice sunny day but for some reason we were the only ones in the park. I closed my eyes briefly and inhaled deeply. When I did I smelled the scent of woods and spice, an involuntary smile spread across my face at the memory of that smell.

My smile turned into a frown when the aching tug at my chest became too strong to avoid. I brought my hand up to my chest and rubbed as I opened my eyes. Standing there on the other side of the park staring at us was Embry. I looked at Anna and Drew who were still oblivious that he was there.

"I don't really feel like doing this in front of them Embry," I whispered knowing he could hear me. "I know I have no right to tell you anything but please…not in front of them." I kept my eyes on him while he stood there for a moment before coming towards me. It was when he was about 10 feet away from me that I realized he had tears in his eyes.

He said down beside me and I had to stop myself from bringing my hand up to wipe his tears away. I felt him move his arm and he grasped my hand in his. Not expecting this I gasped and looked up to him to find him staring at the twins with a yearning I didn't understand.

"I," he cleared his throat after it cracked. "I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me."

What? I had no idea what he was talking about. "Embry, what do you mean? What I was trying to tell you?"

"Yesterday, at the beach. I thought…I thought they were Andy's." I sat there for a moment before I started laughing, loudly. This was all too much, the last few days, the last few years really, being so close to Embry but not having him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Kara!" He shouted breaking my hysterics.

"I'm sorry, I just. God how did two people who are fairly intelligent manage to muck things up so royally?" I saw the corner of his mouth twitch before getting serious again.

"I read all the letters Kara, every last one and I need to apologize. I put all the blame for everything on you and I have been just as foolish. I should have read your letters; I should have told you everything when you called." He was beating himself up and there was no reason.

"We went over this yesterday Embry, I messed up too, I should have fought harder but that's all in the past, we need to focus on the future."

"I've missed so much already though, all the things a father should do and be there for, I missed them. I'm not mad at you, I now understand that you had so much more to protect and keep safe than just us back here."

I let out a long breath and started crying. This whole time I knew the major part of blame lied with me but also knew that no one understood why I did what I did. To hear that he finally got that was a relief. "Well, we can't dwell on the past all you can do is focus on the future. Would you like to meet them?"

I watched him as he never took his eyes off our children. He nodded slowly a huge smile spreading across his face. "I can't believe I was too angry to notice yesterday."

"What?" I asked him.

"Their smell, perfectly sweet like honey but like the woods too. You and me mingled together into the most wonderful smell in the world." I squeezed his hand as he had not let go the entire time. I wanted to kiss him, to feel him in my arms again but that would come when he was ready.

"Well that and Anna looks like the mirror image of you." I chuckled.

"Yeah there's that."

"You two are connected you know," I said standing up and leading him to the sand box. "Ever since she was little she loved to hear about you, every night before bed she didn't want Green Eggs and Ham, she wanted Daddy stories." A small whine slipped from his lips and I could tell that little Anna was going to crumble that stone wall her daddy had built in our absence.

"And him, my sss…my son?" Embry asked probably remembering how tightly he clung to his uncle the day before.

"Drew is the shy one, so much like you in personality. He's gentle and kind but timid. He needs you, to teach him, to show him the way." Embry beamed at the thought and we were finally in front of the kids.

We both sat on the ground watching them play, amazing how children can be so focused that they don't even notice someone sit down. "Anna…Drew…" they both looked up to me and finally registered that I had someone with me.

"Come here my babies, I need you to meet someone."

Drew came running toward me suddenly shy in front of his father, his father, god that felt good to say. Anna, not quite as long and lean as Drew took her time and stood up and dusted herself off. She wobbled over to where we were sitting and stopped in front of us staring at Embry.

Embry stared right back at her and it's as if everything around me froze and nothing else was there but this moment, Drew in my lap snuggling into me and my ever outgoing two year old daughter taking in the man in front of her.

Anna took a step toward Embry who immediately sat up taller the anticipation buzzing off of him. He watched her in miraculous wonder. She tore her gaze off of him momentarily to look and me. I knew what she wanted so I nodded a little prodding nod so she knew it was okay and then a brief moment later she had launched herself at her father.

He quickly caught her and let out a sigh of laughter as he wrapped his long arms around her almost completely hiding her from my view. The tears sprung from my eyes like sprinklers as I watched my daughter meet her father. Moments later Drew stood up from me and stepped toward his sister with curiosity. Seeing that she was unharmed by the large man made him a little braver.

Embry moved Anna out of the way who clung to his shirt for dear life. "Hello," Embry spoke soft and slowly to his son while I continued to bawl like a baby. Drew looked like he was struggling to put two and two together as he studied Embry's face. I had never shown them pictures of their father, having none to show. This moment they were going solely on the most basic of instincts and intuition.

"Daddy." Drew stated more like a fact than a question after figuring it out. He seemed very proud of himself too. He looked at me and pointed to Embry again, "daddy!" This time there was an excitement in his voice and Embry was beaming tears streaming down his face hearing his son calling him daddy for the first time.

"Yes baby, daddy." I acknowledge knowing my shy boy needed me to tell him it was okay. Seconds later Drew joined his sister in the arms of their father. Embry was more than large enough to accommodate two toddlers in his lap and squeezed them both.

About ten minutes later, Embry still had his children in his lap watching them in awe as they played with each other and leaned on him. He turned to me finally speaking, "how, how did they know who I was?" Oh Embry. I opened my mouth to speak but someone beat me to it.

"Silly daddy," my angel giggled, "momma told us here," she pointed to his heart. He looked at me and started crying again.

"What does she mean?"

"I told them. I told them about you every day Embry, even when they were too young to understand me. And I told them they would find you one day. I told them their hearts would tell them who you were." I smiled at him warmly and looked at my babies who had yet to take their eyes off their father.

I was debating on whether or not I should get up and leave him some time alone with his children. I wanted to give them that bonding time, it was clear that Embry fell in love with them the moment he laid eyes on them and realized they were his. But the selfish part of me couldn't be torn away from this moment. I needed to witness it, to feel it.

I was snapped out of my reverie when a large arm wrapped around my waist. I snapped my head up and was instantly at Embry's side both children sitting between his long legs watching us. Embry looked at me and my heart sped up and the aching finally stopped. "They're perfect." That was all he said before he placed a chaste yet passionate kiss on my lips and I whimpered at his touch.

We smiled against each other's lips when we heard giggling beside us. "What's so funny my angel?" Embry said with a smile tucking some hair behind Anna's ear.

"You're daddy…momma's prince." And Drew stood beside her nodding before them both wrapped their arms around us toppling us all backwards onto the grass. I sighed a deep sigh knowing that we had a long road ahead of us but that the hard part was over. We were all together finally and we had no more secrets between us.

.

The End

* * *

Okay so there it is. sigh bittersweet that it's over but it really didn't need to keep going did it? Of course there will be an epilogue to glimpse into their future. so let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear it. It must be the PMS because I'm tearing up knowing this is the last time I'll write about Kara and Embry. oh well life goes on. hahaha


	22. Pretty Little Secrets Epilogue

**Pretty Little Secrets Epilogue**

"Dammit," I said wiping a smear of frosting off the cake trying not to mess up the design I had spent the whole morning on. "Bella! I need help."

My best friend came in the kitchen with a bright smile, her eyes crinkling with wrinkles, a sign of years and years of smiles. "Calm down Kara it will be fine, what are you so freaked out about?" I breathed in deeply and exhaled. This was a once in a lifetime moment and it had to be perfect.

"These are my babies Bella, everything needs to be perfect. You only graduate high school once." She just shook her head at me and laughed. Of course she had been through this twice already with Sarah and Charlie but Anna and Drew were my first, my babies were growing up and after this summer would be leaving me.

I started to tear up but was jolted out of my reverie by the sound of shrieking. "Mommmmm, Mother!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella who motioned for me to hand her the icing so I could go handle drama number 1,526 in the life of Roxie Isabella Call. I walked out into the living room to find my twelve year old looking livid.

"What now Roxie?" I asked exasperated. Anna never had those teenage hormone years but Roxie was making up for it.

"Look what they did! Mother they ruined it." I looked down to the sweater my daughter was holding and saw tiny little paint handprints all over it. Oh here we go again. I grabbed the sweater from her.

"Okay honey I'll deal with it."

"Ugh, you say that every time. They are monsters! Now what am I going to wear?" with that she stomped off to choose from one of the seemingly thousands of other outfits in her closet. I held up the sweater again and surveyed the damage; there would be no saving it.

I moved to the basement stairs and yelled down to the rec room. "Quil Samuel and Embry Jacob get up here right now!" I heard the stomping of little feet and I stepped back because I knew they would be coming full force up the stairs.

I stood there staring at the two seven year olds who were trying to play innocent and batting their eyelashes at me. I had to fight a smirk as I watched these boys. Twins in every sense of the word except that they had different parents.

Little Embry looked just like Claire but had the brut lady charmer demeanor of his father. My baby Quil on the other hand was a mini Drew, his father's shy laid back style but my light complexion and lanky build. Billy Black said they were mini Quil and Embry all over again. Whatever you wanted to call them, together they were trouble.

"Did you do this to your sister's sweater?" I asked holding up the garment in question. They both shook their heads back and forth. Yeah right. I sighed. "Quil?!"

"No momma I mean it we didn't do that." And with that they gave each other one quick look and darted out the sliding glass doors into the back yard. I ran after them but of course they were quicker. I ran out to the deck shouting something about no video games or over nighters knowing they were long gone and couldn't hear me. I heard a familiar chuckled and turned.

My face lit up immediately when I laid eyes on my husband. Nearly twenty years since we met and he still takes my breath away. He was manning the grill for our party and I saw that people had started filling the yard. I made my way over to him and he leaned down to kiss me. When I said twenty years ago that I could spend forever kissing him I meant it.

"Ugh, gross you guys." I pulled away with a smile to see Anna standing there. She had turned into a beautiful young woman. She was heading to the University of Washington in Seattle in the fall; she wanted to be a teacher just like her mom and aunt Bella. I started crying as I watched her move across the yard and find her brother.

They were tight as ever, Drew towered over her and was like her protector through their teen years. I made a bet with Embry that Drew wouldn't last 6 months before he was moving to Seattle too; the two of them were bound to each other like no one I'd seen. They were even dating people who were brother and sister. Who were those brother and sister you ask? None other than Nathan and Natalie Uley.

"Hey, get your mitts off my niece Uley," I heard from the side of the house just as Andy and Megan, full Richmond crew in hand rounded the corner. He laughed as Anna ran to her uncle and gave him a hug. Drew was at his side instantly, always and forever thick as thieves.

Andy, my brother for all intent and purpose, he and Megan stayed nearby after the whole fiasco sixteen years ago. Andy got a transfer to Seattle because the three of us knew we needed each other. He took the werewolf secret well, I needed to tell him after all we had been through I vowed – no more secrets! More tears came and my love, my Embry squeezed me.

"Hey there baby. Today is a good day, no tears okay?" My sweet husband hugged me tight and wiped my tears for me. He kissed my forehead before releasing me and turning back to man the grill.

Throughout the party I mingled and shared stories with people I had known my whole life. I saw the aging 'wolf boys' all gathered in a circle, all still tight as ever. It'd been over ten years since most of them stopped phasing, Quil waited a few years for Claire, Seth just now quitting since Jared's daughter was finally to a point where they moved from imprint/imprintee to soul mates.

I sighed contently watching these men, these protectors, bound by magic and tradition. Jake looked up and winked at me. I smiled at him; he and I had a rough history, one that could make its own movie of the week. I laughed as I thought about it. My husband's best friend, his wife's best friend…sworn enemies finally able to mend fences when her water breaks and he has to deliver the baby by himself. Destiny decided it would be little Roxie that would bring us back together.

Destiny and fate, kismet if you will, these are the things that shaped my life. I learned along the way that there is no stopping what is meant to be. There is a plan, for better or worse, laid out in the stars for all of us. That plan isn't always pleasant, the death of my family will attest to that, but it does make us stronger. And that plan can change at a moment's notice, but, and I will leave you with this…

…the past is just that, the past. Hold onto the good memories and learn from the bad but don't let it dictate your life. The future is the unknown, you'll get there, things will happen and you can't prevent them good or bad, so don't live for the days that have yet to happen. What is important is NOW…living in the moment, enjoying the love…life isn't about the number of breaths you take; it's about the number of moments that take your breath.

* * *

There you have it...the happily ever after for the Calls. thank you so much for everyone who read...who reviewed...who gave me love and gave me hell. LOL.

.

**So the good news? Pretty Little Secrets is NOMINATED!!!!!**

**The Moonlight Awards: themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com remove the (dot) and replace with a real dot. LOL**

**First Round Voting starts on Monday, October 12th so please go vote! **

**Pretty Little Secrets nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story) And The Imaginative Award (Best OC) for Kara!!!!**

**So...go...vote...love and I'll send you a muffin. lol**


	23. NOMINATED!

I've been NOMINATED

**That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets are NOMINATED!!!!!**

**.  
**

**The Moonlight Awards: themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com remove the (dot) and replace with a real dot. LOL**

**.  
**

**First Round Voting open until October 24th so please go vote!**

**.  
**

**Pretty Little Secrets nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story) And The Imaginative Award (Best OC) for Kara!!!!**

**.  
**

**That Pull nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story)**

**.  
**

**So...go...vote...love and I'll send you a muffin. lol**


	24. Nominated Part 2

**NEW UPDATE:**

**Pretty Little Secrets was nominated again!!!! The Silent Tear Awards nominated it for "BEST IMPRINT" Please go vote and vote often you can more than once LOL.**

http://silent-tear-awards[dot]webs[dot]com/vote[dot]htm

* * *

.

Don't forget that That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets are NOMINATED!!!!!

The Moonlight Awards: themoonlightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com remove the (dot) and replace with a real dot. LOL

I posted a link on my profile.

That Pull nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story)

Pretty Little Secrets nominated for The La Push Award (Best Werewolf Story) And The Imaginative Award (Best OC) for Kara!!!!

So...go...vote...love and I'll send you a muffin. lol


	25. Bugging you to vote lol

**New News!!**

**I've been nominated for The Howling Awards! Voting is up so go and voice your opinion...**

**"No, I'm Changing That" Best AU story: That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets**

**"The Howling Award" Best Characterization of a Pack Member: That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets**

**"Holy Crap I Was Not Expecting That" Best Original Plot Line: That Pull and Pretty Little Secrets**

**Please go vote! **http:// thehowlingwolfawards(dot)webs(dot)com


	26. Indie TwiFic Awards Nominee

**New News!!**

**Hey all just another Author Note....**

I've been nominated for the **Indie TwiFic Awards**. I'm so excited about this one though there's lots of competition.

So if you feel like they're worthy please go vote, I'm listed in the following categories:

Table for Two: AH Story that Knocks You Off Your Feet (WIP)

Pretty Little Secrets: Canon or AU Story that Knocks You Off Your Feet (Complete)

That Pull: Best Secondary Characterization (for Sam) (Complete)

Here's the voting link: http: // theindietwificawards. com/ vote. aspx (just remove the spaces)

Thanks Everyone!!!


End file.
